A Legend Forgotten
by KChanDreams
Summary: Yoko is summoned to Mount Ho after ruling Kei for fifty years. There she learns that the Gods have kept a legend of a great ruler of Kei hidden from the Twelve Kingdoms. All Yoko can do is watch the life of Mariette and learn why it was hidden. T for safe
1. Prolouge

**A Legend Forgotten**

(Twelve Kingdoms)

**(Disclaimer: The Twelve Kingdom Characters belong solely to** **Fuyumi Ono, but Mariette and the other unknown characters I am writing about belong to me. If this disclaimer is wrong, then please do not sue me.)**

**Prologue:**

It had been fifty years since Yoko descended the throne of Kei, but for some reason, she was called to the Mount Ho by an unusual dream, so she was on a boat with her Kirin, Keiki, next to her. Yoko looked up at Keiki with the ocean breeze blowing through her hair and asked, "Do you know why Mount Ho would call for me?" Keiki shook his head. Yoko gave out a sigh and leaned against the side of the boat.

"I wonder if I did anything wrong?"

Keiki looked down at her and said, "I'm sure nothing is wrong your majesty." Yoko gave off a small smile and looked toward the misty mountain of Mount Ho.

_Then why would the Gods summon me?_

Yoko and Keiki soon reached the shore and exited the boat. They headed toward the gates wondering what was going to happen.

When they reached the gate, the gate opened wide revealing a Nyosen. She smiled at Yoko and Keiki and bowed to them.

"My name is Shureii and I have come to guide the queen of Kei and her Kirin to the foot of the mountain."

Yoko nodded and began to follow the girl, known as Shureii, to the foot of the mountain with Keiki close behind. Before they reached the mountain, Shureii looked back at them and said, "Her majesty will have to go to the top of the mountain alone, while her Kirin stays with me at the palace."

Yoko didn't understand why, but all she did was nod and allow Keiki to follow Shureii. Keiki followed Shureii, but he felt uneasy about leaving Yoko's side.

When Keiki and Shureii were out of sight, Yoko headed to the foot of the mountain. She was fast, so she reached it in no time at all. Yoko stared at the gate of the mountain and felt her hand shake. Yoko gripped her shaking hand and took a deep breath in to calm her nerves.

Yoko clenched her fist in determination and pushed the gate open revealing a stairway. She walked up the stairs as the gates closed nehind her. She soon reached the top and looked up at the white ceiling, where the Gods were watching her from.

"Why have you called me?"

A glimmer of light filled the room causing Yoko to look around confusingly.

"Queen of Kei."

Yoko looked back up, when she heard her title, and saw the light grow brighter. She placed her hand on her forehead to shade her eyes as she heard the God speak.

"You have ruled galantly for fifty years, so we believe that it is time that you hear about one of the great rulers of Kei."

"Do you mean Tatsu-Ou?"

"No, this ruler was after Tatsu-Ou's time."

"Is it Yo-Ou then?"

"No, this ruler is before Yo-Ou."

Yoko thought awhile and shook her head. She looked back up at the ceiling and said, "That can't be. After Tatsu-Ou ruled it was Yo-Ou wasn't it?"

"That is what the books say, but it isn't so. The ruler we are about to reveal to you was erased from the Twelve Kingdoms."

Yoko gasped in surprise and asked, "Why?" The light grew brighter causing Yoko to shut her eyes. Yoko felt like she was floating and opened her eyes only to see a dark world.

_Where am I?_

Yoko felt a wind and turned around only to see the Shashinboku in the dark void.

"Why is that there?"

Yoko suddenly heard whispers and tried to listen carefully.

"You wanted to know why the ruler was erased from the Twelve Kingdoms, so we shall reveal it to you step-by-step."

The wind suddenly picked up causing Yoko to hold her hair back and stare at the Shashinboku. A single Ranka fell from the Shashinboku and flew along with the wind causing it to disappear into the darkness.

"The Ranka!" exclaimed Yoko as she stared at the empty space, where the Ranka vanished from. Yoko began to hear the whispers again and struggled to listen.

"Watch and learn Queen of Kei for you are about to see the life of the first Queen of Kei, Mariette."


	2. Chapter 1: A Village Girl

**(Disclaimer: The Twelve Kingdom Characters belong solely to** **Fuyumi Ono, but Mariette and the other unknown characters I am writing about belong to me. If this disclaimer is wrong, then please do not sue me.)**

Chapter 1: A Village Girl

The rain poured down on a village of ancient Japan, where there was a funeral going on. An eight-year-old girl with long black hair and green peasant clothes was standing in the rain as she stared down at the ground. There were other villagers in her area, but they kept their distance from her. One of the villagers looked toward the young girl and shrugged.

"Look at that little monster. She had the nerve to come to their funeral."

Another villager nodded in agreement and added, "She's the one who caused them to die in the first place. They fed her without feeding themselves and suffered greatly."

"She's nothing, but a monster."

The young girl couldn't take the insults anymore and screamed, "My mommy and daddy loved me with all their heart and gave me a name I could love, so please call me Mariette instead of monster!" All the villagers glanced back at the young girl, known as Mariette, sending shivers down her back.

"Monsters like you don't deserve a name."

Mariette burst into tears and ran off through the rain. A ten-year-old boy with brown hair saw Mariette run pass him and chased after her.

"Come back!" he called out as he tried to keep Mariette in sight. Mariette couldn't hear the boy's call through the pouring rain, so she continued to run with tears flowing down her cheeks.

_Why did mommy and daddy have to die for my sake?_

Mariette shut her eyes to try to prevent tears from escaping her eyes, but because of losing sight of the road she was on, she ended up running off a cliff. Mariette's eyelids flew open and saw the ocean below. She gave out a scream and looked back toward the ledge only to see the brown haired boy that was chasing her.

"Mariette!"

Mariette reached out to him before she collided into the raging ocean. Mariette held her breath under the ocean and hoped to God that she would survive. Mariette felt the ocean push her deeper down. She finally gave up holding her breath and gasped for air causing her to pass out under the water.

Yoko, who was in spirit form, gasped when she saw Mariette pass out and said, "She's supposed to be the future Queen of Kei, so why did she die?"

"Just watch, your majesty."

Mariette's body gave a jerk making it clear that she was still alive and slowly began to rise to the surface. She soon reached the world of above and gasped for air. She coughed out water and looked around the calm ocean.

"Where exactly am I?" Mariette asked herself with exhaustion behind her voice. Mariette went to a back float position and stared up at the blue sky.

"I guess it stopped raining," said Mariette. She soon began to drift on the ocean surface and closed her eyes.

_I'll rest until I reach a shore, so I can go back to the village._

Mariette was soon fast asleep as she drifted through the ocean surface.

Yoko sighed in relief, when she saw that Mariette was safe and said, "Thank goodness." She stared at Mariette's small form on the water and cracked a smile.

"So she was a Kaikyaku like me in the past?"

"That is correct, but please continue to watch Mariette."

Yoko nodded and looked back at Mariette wondering where the small girl will land on.

(**I'm sorry that the chapter is short, but I wanted to prolong the story a bit. Please send me some reviews and do not flame me or whatever.)**


	3. Chapter 2: HalfBeast

**(Disclaimer: The Twelve Kingdom Characters belong solely to** **Fuyumi Ono, but Mariette and the other unknown characters I am writing about belong to me. If this disclaimer is wrong, then please do not sue me.)**

Chapter 2: Half-Beast

Mariette had fallen asleep, while drifting on the ocean surface, so she didn't notice that she was washed ashore on a beach. Mariette groaned in her sleep and turned on her stomach making her look like road kill.

While Mariette slept, an eight-year-old girl with short black hair and an eight-year-old boy with the same colored hair and hair length was walking in her direction in old peasant clothing. The girl laughed with the boy, but stopped when she spotted Mariette's form on the ground.

"What's that?" she asked as she pointed toward Mariette. The boy looked toward Mariette and shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe a washed up animal," he said in an unconcern tone. The girl ran toward Mariette, so the boy had no choice, but to follow her.

When the girl reached Mariette's form, she looked down at her and then looked back at the boy.

"I think it's still breathing, Toshi," said the girl. The boy, known as Toshi, gave out a sigh and looked down at Mariette. He wasn't sure if she was breathing, so he grabbed a broken branch from the ground and began to poke Mariette's cheek.

Mariette felt the branch on her cheek and slowly opened her eyes alerting the girl and Toshi. Toshi pulled the branch away from Mariette's cheek and screamed, "Oh my Gods! It's alive!"

Mariette sat up and rubbed her tired eyes. She looked to the side only to see the girl and Toshi looking at her with wide eyes. Mariette gave out a yawn and said, "Who are you two?"

The girl got the idea that Mariette was a person, so she gave out a sigh and said, "My name is Wuya and this boy here is my twin brother Toshi." Toshi bowed to Mariette, even though he was still uneasy around her. Mariette nodded at them and told them her name. She then looked at her surroundings and asked, "Where am I?"

The girl, known as Wuya, stared at Mariette confused and then snapped her fingers in realization.

"You must be from Hourai because it looks like you came from the ocean. That might be the reason why you look confused."

Toshi looked at his sister with wide eyes and said, "So this person came from Hourai?" Wuya nodded at her brother and looked back at Mariette, who was filled with confusion. Wuya giggled at Mariette's confused look and said, "This might be a little shocking to you, but you're not in your own home right now. You are now in the kingdom of Kei one of the twelve kingdoms."

Mariette absorbed the information in of her whereabouts and then gave out a loud gasp that surprised both Wuya and Toshi. When Mariette gasped, two black cat ears and a tail popped out of her making Toshi and Wuya even more surprised than ever before. Mariette noticed their surprised expression and placed her small hands on her ears. Mariette gave out another gasp and tried to cover her ears.

"Don't look," cried Mariette as she tried to tuck in her ears and tail. Toshi pointed at Mariette with wide eyes and said, "She's a half-beast." Wuya thought awhile, while looking at Mariette.

"She's a half-beast alright, but that would make her a Taika as well."

Toshi nodded in agreement and looked back at Mariette, who was crouched down on the ground looking away from them.

"Are you OK, Mariette?" asked Toshi. Mariette looked back at Toshi and Wuya with tears coming out of her eyes making them confused.

"My ears and tail always pop out when I'm surprised, but because of this, my village hated me for years. They called me a monster and my parents always protected me. When they died, I felt so alone. Now you two have seen my features, so now you're going to hate me."

Toshi gave out a sigh and said, "We won't hate you, Mariette. Half-beast are almost all around the kingdoms, so you can't be called a monster. Some people do dislike them, but my sister and I aren't part of that group, so stop crying." Mariette stared at Toshi for a long while with wide eyes and then looked at Wuya, who nodded at her with a smile.

"Toshi and I are willing to accept you as our friend, Mariette."

Mariette stared at them and then broke into a bright smile as she leaped toward them. She embraced Wuya and Toshi causing them to gasp and said, "Thank you." repeatedly. Wuya and Toshi both smiled and hugged Mariette back, happy that they had a new friend in the kingdom of Kei.

Yoko smiled when she saw Mariette embrace her two new friends and looked up at the sky.

"So Mariette was a half-beast that was despised by her people."

"That is correct your majesty."

Yoko looked back at Mariette and said, "This story seems pretty happy right now, so I still don't understand why she was erased from history."

"There is still more to see, so continue to watch."

Yoko nodded and pushed back a strand of her long red hair as she watched Mariette walk off the beach with Wuya and Toshi in hand.


	4. Chapter 3: Traditonal Bow

**(Disclaimer: The Twelve Kingdom Characters belong solely to** **Fuyumi Ono, but Mariette and the other unknown characters I am writing about belong to me. If this disclaimer is wrong, then please do not sue me.)**

**Chapter 3: Traditional Bow**

Yoko shut her eyes when a flash of light appeared preventing her from seeing Mariette with her two new friends. Yoko looked around confusingly and asked, "What happened?"

"That light that just appeared means that it has moved forward in Mariette's time frame."

"So how much time has passed and when will I get to see it?" asked Yoko curiously.

"Two months has passed since Mariette found her two companions and the image should appear soon."

The moment the words were spoken, the image of Kei appeared around her. Yoko stared at it in amazement, but then grew confused. She looked up and said, "Why does Kei look so worn out?"

"This is Kei after the death of Tatsu-Ou."

Yoko clenched her hand wondering why Keiki didn't chose a ruler sooner to prevent it from getting this bad. Yoko suddenly heard Mariette's cheerful laugh and looked up. Before her was Mariette playing with Wuya and Toshi.

Mariette ran around with her two companions laughing. Mariette suddenly stopped in her tracks and sniffed the air. Wuya and Toshi stopped behind her.

"You smell something Mariette?" asked Wuya, who knew that Mariette's nose was very sensitive thanks to her half-beast blood. Mariette nodded and said, "It smells like sweet buns with red bean filling. There's also white rice wine and I think there is fried duck. It smells really yummy."

"It sounds yummy," said Toshi as his mouth began to water. Wuya told her brother to wipe his mouth and then looked at Mariette confusingly.

"I think your nose might be broken because there's no way that smell would be here unless some aristocrat decided to waltz down here," reasoned Wuya.

"Or it could be one the rulers," added Toshi. Wuya gave out a laugh and said, "Like that would happen." Toshi shook his head.

"I wasn't joking. Look," said Toshi with his finger pointing toward the right. Wuya and Mariette looked at the direction Toshi was pointing to and saw a palanquin shrouded in gold with soldiers walking in front of it. Wuya and Mariette gasped in surprise. Mariette's cat features popped out causing Toshi and Wuya to give out another gasp.

"Mariette, your ears," said Toshi nervously. Mariette touched her ears and cringed. She tucked her ears away, while Wuya tucked in her tail. Mariette gave out a sigh of relief.

"I hate it when that happens," said Mariette sadly.

As the palanquin passed the people, the people began to bow down until their faces where no longer seen.

"Definitely a royal," said Wuya nervously. Toshi nodded in agreement. Mariette looked at her two friends and asked, "What's a royal?"

Wuya looked at Mariette and said, "Remember when we told you that there are twelve kingdoms? Well there are twelve different rulers as well and they are called Royals or you could just call them rulers." Mariette nodded in understanding, but then realized something.

"Then who rules Kei?" asked Mariette.

"No one as of now because the king died a year ago and the Kirin still hasn't chosen a ruler," said Toshi. Wuya nodded and added, "It's the reason why Kei looks so beat up."

Mariette blinked in confusion and asked, "What's a Kirin and why do they need to choose?"

Wuya gave out a sigh and said, "A Kirin is a holy creature, who chooses the ruler of a kingdom. There are twelve Kirins and they must choose the rulers because that is their duty. It would be against the Gods if someone just took the throne without a Kirin by their side." Toshi nodded in agreement.

Mariette looked at them with a wide smile and said, "You two are geniuses." Wuya and Toshi blushed and laughed a little at Mariette's praise.

Mariette looked back at the palanquin and asked, "So who is that royal?" Wuya and Toshi shrugged indicating that they didn't know.

The palanquin began to approach them. Wuya and Toshi bent down low on their knees and placed their foreheads against the ground making Mariette confused.

"What are you doing?" asked Mariette. Wuya peeked up at Mariette and said, "It is a custom to bow down like this in front of a royal." Mariette nodded and went on her knees. She placed her palms against the ground and tried to lower her head to the ground, but then became stiff. Mariette gasped in surprise causing her cat features to pop out.

Toshi and Wuya stared at Mariette in surprise as they bowed.

"Why did you cat features show up?" asked Toshi in shock. Mariette tucked away her cat features and looked at them nervously.

"I can't bow," said Mariette with a shaky voice.

"That can't be right. Just try harder, Mariette," said Wuya in a low voice. Mariette nodded and tried her best to bow, but her body remained stiff refusing to lower itself.

_This can't be good._

The palanquin began to pass them, but one of the soldiers saw that Mariette wasn't bowing fully. He ordered the palanquin and the other soldiers to stop moving and looked down at Mariette. Mariette saw a shadow over her and looked up only to see the soldier over her with crossed arms. Mariette was surprised, but she immediately covered her ears and tail before the soldier could see them.

"Why do you not bow to the King of En's carriage?" demanded the soldier. Mariette began to sweat nervously as she looked up at the soldier. Her voice wouldn't come out as well. The soldier was about to repeat his question, but Wuya and Toshi sprung up and stood firm in front of Mariette.

The soldier stared at Wuya and Toshi confusingly and asked, "What are you doing?" Wuya glared at the soldier and said, "She's still new here and this is her first time seeing a royal so close, so she didn't want to miss him passing by bowing her head down." Toshi nodded in agreement and added, "She really meant no harm, so don't hurt her."

The soldier stared at them and then at Mariette, who still looked nervous, and burst out laughing. Mariette, Wuya, and Toshi stared at him confusingly. The soldier stifled his laugh and said, "You kids are something." He patted Toshi and Wuya's head causing them to groan.

"Look after your little princess," said the soldier. The soldier looked toward Mariette and winked at her making Mariette confused.

The soldier ordered the other soldiers and the palanquin to move forward. The palanquin and the soldiers were soon out of sight. Wuya and Toshi gave out a sigh of relief.

"That nearly gave me a heart attack," said Toshi. Wuya nodded in agreement.

Mariette stood up from the ground and hugged Wuya and Toshi from behind making them confused.

"Mariette?"

"Thank you," said Mariette as she hugged them. Wuya and Toshi both smiled. They suddenly pushed themselves away from Mariette and poked her forehead extra hard causing Mariette to give out a yelp. Mariette cradled her forehead and glared at her two friends.

"What was that for?" demanded Mariette. Wuya stuck her tongue at her and said, "That was for nearly getting us into trouble." Toshi nodded with crossed arms and added, "And if you get us into trouble again, then we will double poke your forehead." Mariette gave out a groan, while covering her forehead, and said, "Well sorry, but I just couldn't bow for some reason."

Toshi and Wuya both smirked and said, in unison, "Then we better train you." Mariette gave out another groan wondering what they meant by training.

Yoko stared at Mariette and her friends and asked, "So Mariette had a problem with bowing?"

"That is correct."

Yoko remembered the soldier that talked down at Mariette and said, "So the palanquin was for the ruler of En and that soldier sounded kind of familiar." Yoko shook her head and asked, "Will she meet the soldier again?"

"Just watch."

Yoko gave out a sigh wondering what she would see next.


	5. Chapter 4: Meeting a Ruler

**(Disclaimer: The Twelve Kingdom Characters belong solely to** **Fuyumi Ono, but Mariette and the other unknown characters I am writing about belong to me. If this disclaimer is wrong, then please do not sue me.)**

**Chapter 4: Meeting a Ruler**

Wuya, Toshi, and Mariette stood in an empty alleyway. Wuya stood behind Mariette, while Toshi stood before them with a ragged cloth on his back making it look like a cape. He also had a wooden bowl on top of his head.

Wuya looked toward Toshi with an embarrassed look and said, "You don't have to be in costume to pretend to be a royal."

Toshi smirked and said, "A great actor such as myself must be in costume." He chuckled making Wuya and Mariette stare at him nervously.

"Since when is Toshi an actor?" asked Mariette. Wuya gave out a sigh and answered, "Since he made it up."

Wuya clapped her hands getting Toshi's attention and said, "Just start acting like a royal, so we can get Mariette used to bowing properly." Toshi nodded and struck a pose.

"I am the ruler of En. I own a golden carriage and eat delicious food like sweet buns everyday. I am the best and no one can surpass me," announced Toshi as he began to give out a menacing laugh. Mariette cringed as she looked at Toshi and asked, "Is the king of En really like this?"

Wuya gave out a growl as she marched toward Toshi. She whacked him behind the head and yelled, "Don't give Mariette the wrong idea about the king!" Wuya's tone of voice made her sound almost like a demon. Toshi nodded nervously at Wuya and regained his composure.

Toshi gave out a sigh and said, in a bored tone, "I am the king of En." Wuya nodded in approval and looked toward Mariette.

"Now bow down all the way like we showed you before," instructed Wuya. Mariette nodded and attempted to bow down, but just like before her body became stiff.

"I can't," said Mariette as she tried to bow. Wuya shook her head and placed her finger in front of Mariette's forehead causing Mariette to cringe.

"You better bow before I decided to poke your forehead," threatened Wuya. Mariette shook her head and said, "You know I hate that."

"Then bow."

Mariette grunted as she tried to bow. Wuya shook her head and tried to push Mariette back down hoping that it would help, but Mariette remained stiff. Wuya gave a grunt as she pushed and said, "You need to loosen up."

"I'm trying," cried out Mariette. Wuya gave out a groan and sat on Mariette's back in hope that her weight would help. Mariette still didn't bow.

"This looks like hard work," said Toshi as he watched Wuya try to push Mariette down. Wuya glared at Toshi and yelled, "Then help me!"

Toshi nodded and went in front of Mariette in kneeling position. He tried to push Mariette down by her shoulders, but she still wouldn't budge.

"It's like trying to push down a building," said Toshi as he pushed. Mariette gave out a whimper and apologized repeatedly as her friends tried to make her bow.

"What are you doing?"

Mariette, Toshi, and Wuya froze and looked around for the source of the voice. Mariette sniffed the air and looked up. Sitting at the roof of a building just above them was a young boy with blonde hair in white clothing. Mariette gasped in surprise causing her cat features to pop out. Wuya and Toshi jumped away from Mariette in surprise.

"What are you surprised about?" asked Toshi. Mariette stood up and pointed toward the boy above.

"There's a boy there," said Mariette as her cat ears twitched and her tail swayed. Wuya and Toshi looked up and saw the boy as well making them confused.

"Who's that?"

The boy leaped from the building roof and landed in front of them gracefully making them even more surprised.

"Who are you?" asked Wuya in shock. The boy stared at them and said, "You don't need to know runts, but who are you?" Wuya and Toshi growled.

"You don't need to know our names either jerk and why are you even here?" demanded Toshi angrily. The boy crossed his arms and said, "I was just looking around the kingdom and just happened to pass by you guys torturing the half-beast."

Wuya, Toshi, and Mariette grew confused. Wuya and Toshi soon realized what he meant and screamed, "We were not torturing her!"

Mariette nodded and said, "They were just teaching me how to bow and how do you know that I'm a half-beast." The boy shrugged and said, "It's hard to miss the cat ears and tail." Mariette blinked in confusion and gasped in realization. She immediately tucked in her tail and ears and gave out a sigh.

"Thanks for telling me," said Mariette as she looked at the boy. The boy gave a nod. He looked at Wuya and Toshi and said, "You guys were teaching her how to bow, but you weren't doing a good job." Wuya and Toshi growled and screamed, "Can you do better?"

The boy nodded and looked toward Mariette.

"Just get on all four and bow your head until your forehead touches the ground. Mariette nodded and tried to do as she was told, but became stiff. Mariette gave out a whimper and said, "I still can't." The boy growled and said, "How pathetic."

Mariette looked down sadly. Toshi and Wuya glared at the boy and were about to yell at him, until they heard someone say, "Now that wasn't very nice, Enki."

All of them looked up and saw the soldier from before walking toward them with a bright smile.

"The soldier," said Mariette in surprise causing her tail and ears to pop out. The soldier nodded and said, "Nice to see you kids again."

The boy, known as Enki, glared at the soldier and said, "You shouldn't say my name in front of these brats and why are you away from the hotel." The soldier chuckled and said, "It was getting pretty boring."

Wuya and Toshi stared at Enki and the soldier in disbelief making Mariette confused. Mariette walked up to them and asked, "What's wrong?"

Wuya looked at Mariette nervously and said, "That boy's name is Enki and the name of the Kirin in En is Enki."

"Does that mean…?"

Toshi and Wuya nodded at the same time.

"That boy is the Kirin of En."

Mariette gasped in surprise and looked toward Enki. She ran toward Enki excitedly. She stopped in front of Enki abruptly with shining eyes making Enki confused and began to shake his hand.

"It is very nice to meet you mister Kirin," said Mariette excitedly. Enki pulled his hand away from Mariette confused.

"Nice to meet you too," said Enki nervously. Mariette smiled brightly at Enki making him even more confused.

Wuya and Toshi ran to Mariette and said, "Don't talk to him like that." Mariette looked at her friends confusingly wondering if she did something wrong again.

The soldier burst out laughing and said, "Looks like you have a fan Enki." Enki growled and glared at the soldier.

"Stop laughing! You shouldn't even be out here stupid king!" yelled Enki. Wuya, Toshi, and Mariette stared at them with wide eyes.

"Stupid King?"

Enki twitched, while the soldier smiled. The soldier chuckled and said, "Looks like you blew my cover, Enki." With that said, the soldier removed his helmet revealing his long black hair.

"My name is Shouryuu, king of En."

Wuya, Toshi, and Mariette gasped in surprise.

"No way! Then who was in the golden carriage?" screamed out Toshi.

"The palanquin was empty."

"Then why are you dressed like that?" asked Wuya.

"I didn't feel like riding the palanquin, so I dressed as a soldier."

Wuya and Toshi were still shocked that they actually got to meet the ruler of En. Mariette stared up at Shouryuu and asked, "Are you really the king?" Shouryou nodded.

"Your dear friends did say that you wanted to see me that you even refused to bow," said Shouryuu with a smile. Mariette shook her head and said, "That was just an excuse. I really couldn't bow for some reason."

Mariette seemed close to tears. Shouryou chuckled and said, "How about trying to bow now since I'm right in front of you?" Mariette nodded and attempted to bow again in front of the king of En. To Mariette's surprise she was able to bow fully in front of Shouryou. Mariette broke into a smile and sprung up.

"I finally bowed," cheered Mariette. Wuya and Toshi saw this as well and cheered for Mariette's success.

Enki watched them cheer with Shouryou and said, "Those are weird runts." Shouryou smiled and said, "Just let them be happy."

After Mariette, Wuya, and Toshi were finished celebrating they began to wish Shouryou and Enki farewell. Before Shouryou and Enki left, they began to introduce themselves.

"My name is Wuya, your majesty."

"My name is Toshi, you royalness."

"And my name is Mariette, your highness, and thank you for allwing me to bow."

Shouryou nodded and said, "Nice to meet you kids and your welcome, my little kitten." Wuya, Toshi, and Mariette grew confused by his last statement. Shouryou and Enki walked out of the alley leaving Mariette, Wuya, and Toshi.

"What did he mean by little kitten?" asked Mariette. Wuya and Toshi looked toward Mariette and gasped.

"Your cat features are showing," they said at the same time. Mariette gave out a small gasp and tcked in her cat features quickly causing her friends to laugh. Mariette gave out a sigh and looked in the direction Shouryou and Enki went.

"I wonder if we'll meet again?"

Yoko stared at Mariette in spirit form and then looked in the direction Shouryou and Enki went.

"So the king of En and Enki met her in the past?" asked Yoko.

"That is correct."

Yoko remembered the king of En and Enki when she first met them and then asked, "Why haven't they mentioned her?" Before the voice could answer, Yoko said, "I know. Just watch."

Yoko stared at Mariette and felt herself smile.

_Why would they erase such a nice girl like you?_

**(I bet some of you might have been glad to see Shouryou and Enki. Shouryou's character is a bit strange, but I'll try to stick to his character. That includes Enki's character as well. Please review!) **


	6. Chapter 5: Voice of an Angel

**(Disclaimer: The Twelve Kingdom Characters belong solely to** **Fuyumi Ono, but Mariette and the other unknown characters I am writing about belong to me. If this disclaimer is wrong, then please do not sue me.)**

**Chapter 5: Voice of an Angel**

Mariette, Wuya, and Toshi walked through the streets of Kei side by side. Toshi gave out a sigh and said, "I still can't believe we actually got to meet a ruler." Wuya and Mariette nodded in agreement.

"I can't believe it either, but I never expected the king of En to be so carefree," said Wuya as she remembered Shouryou's face. Mariette gave out a giggle and added, "He was really nice too."

Mariette remembered Shouryou's kind smile and blushed. Toshi and Wuya noticed the blush right away and glared at Mariette.

"What are you thinking about?" they asked in unison. Mariette shook away her blush and said, "I just remembered his majesty's smile." Toshi and Wuya's eyebrows furrowed.

Their stomachs suddenly growled causing them all to blush.

"I guess it's dinner time," said Toshi, while holding his stomach. Wuya and Mariette nodded in agreement.

They ran to a crowded part of the village and pulled out a discarded wooden box. Wuya placed the box firmly on the ground with the open-end face down, while Toshi helped Mariette get on top of it. Mariette stood firm on the box and looked across the crowd. She looked at her friends for reassurance and then took a deep breath.

Mariette began to sing with a voice that captivated the crowd around her. The song was originally from her village and it meant good fortune. As she sang the crowd grew even bigger around her.

Wuya and Toshi pulled out two metal cans from their pockets and held it to the crowd as Mariette sang.

"Please donate money to the girl with the voice of an angel."

"The show isn't for free."

The crowd began to give one silver coin each to Wuya and Toshi and then left with smiles on their faces.

When Mariette had finished her song, she leapt off the box and looked at Toshi and Wuya eagerly.

"How much did we make?" asked Mariette excitedly. Wuya counted the money in her can and Toshi's and gave out a sigh.

"Only twenty silver coins," said Wuya disappointedly. Toshi gave a pout and said, "People can be so stingy." Wuya and Mariette nodded in agreement.

Mariette then smiled and said, "At least we can get some food with this money." Wuya and Toshi nodded and began to walk ahead of Mariette looking for a cheap food stand.

Yoko watched Mariette search with her friends and smiled.

"Mariette really has a beautiful voice," said Yoko.

"We Gods call that the voice of an angel."

Yoko gave a small nod wondering what would happen next.

**(I know that this chapter was short. I meant to make it longer, but when I was writing it, I realized that the next part was completely different and made it a new chapter. The next chapter will have Enki and the king of En, so watch out. And please review, so I know what you guys want.)**


	7. Chapter 6: Hotel

(Disclaimer: The Twelve Kingdom Characters belong solely to Fuyumi Ono, but Mariette and the other unknown characters I am writing about belong to me. If this disclaimer is wrong, then please do not sue me. There is one inappropriate part in this chapter, but nothing extreme happens.)Chapter 6: Hotel

Mariette, Wuya, and Toshi ended up buying three small meat buns. They ate and walked at the same time as they made their way to the empty alleyway, where they lived.

Mariette bit out of her meat bun and looked at her two friends.

"If we get a ruler, will we be able to eat better?" asked Mariette. Wuya gave a shrug and said, "That depends on the ruler." Toshi nodded in agreement and added, "That's right. Some rulers are just plain jerks and would keep the money all to themselves."

"I hope our new ruler won't be like that," said Mariette in concern. Wuya and Toshi nodded. Mariette suddenly remembered Shouryou and Enki and said, "I wonder why his majesty and En-Chan are here."

"Probably to try and convince the kingdom's Kirin to choose a ruler already," said Wuya in a bored tone. Toshi nodded, but then flinched. He looked at Mariette confusingly and asked, "Did you just refer to the Kirin of En as En-Chan?"

Mariette nodded and stated, "It sounds cuter." Wuya and Toshi had a vision of Enki with burning red eyes and shuddered.

_He is definitely not suited for a cute name._

When they arrived at the alleyway, night had already fallen. Wuya and Toshi each grabbed a soft object from the alleyway and laid themselves down. Wuya gave out a yawn and was about to fall asleep like her brother, but then noticed Mariette walking away.

Wuya sat up and asked, "Where do you think you're going?" Mariette stopped in her tracks and looked back at Wuya.

"I was just going to the roof," said Mariette. Wuya gave out a sigh.

"You know, singing at night isn't going to make us richer," said Wuya. Mariette showed a warm smile and stated, "But my singing makes the people in the kingdom happy." Wuya shook her head as she plopped herself down.

"Do what you want, Mariette," said Wuya with a yawn.

Mariette nodded at her sleepy friend and ran off.

Mariette found a wooden ladder against the wall of one of the buildings and climbed up to the roof. When she was all the way to the top, she stared up at the full moon and began to sing her heart out. Her voice radiated through out the kingdom sending warmth to the people who heard it.

Her angelic voice also reached the ears of a certain blonde haired Kirin walking through the night. Enki stopped in his tracks to listen to the beautiful voice. He found himself smiling and decided to search for the source of the voice.

Enki finally found his goal, when he jumped on a roof and saw Mariette singing to the moon. Enki snuck up behind her as she sang. When he reached her, he poked her shoulder causing Mariette to abruptly stop singing. Mariette gasped in surprise causing her ears and tail to pop out surprising Enki.

Mariette spun around and gave out another gasp when she saw Enki. Enki stared at her in disbelief and said, "You're that half-beast I met today." Mariette gave a nod and said, "And you're En-Chan." Enki's eyebrows furrowed at Mariette.

"Don't call me En-Chan," said Enki angrily.

"But it's cuter than Enki," said Mariette as she looked at Enki. Enki shook his head and then looked at Mariette seriously.

"You were the one singing through the night, right?" asked Enki. Mariette nodded and said, "I do this every night." Enki stared at Mariette making Mariette confused.

"Is something wrong?" asked Mariette.

"I heard that in the kingdom of Kei that an angelic voice that radiated through the night appeared two months ago and that if you heard it, you would be blessed with happiness, but never expected that the angelic voice would come from such a little brat. A half-beast no less."

Mariette hissed at him and said, "That's not a compliment." Enki gave out a sigh and said, "Oh well." He walked to Mariette and grabbed her wrist making her confused.

When he had her wrist, he immediately jumped from the rooftop causing Mariette to screech. Enki landed on the ground gracefully with Mariette, but Mariette was still shaking.

Enki looked at Mariette confusingly and asked, "Why are you shaking? I thought cats always landed on their feet, so they shouldn't be afraid." Mariette glared at Enki and said, "But I'm only half."

Enki shook his head and then noticed Mariette's ears twitching and her tail swaying. Enki pointed at her features and said, "You should tuck in your ears and tail." Mariette felt her ears with her free hand and nodded. She tucked in her cat features and then looked at Enki confusingly.

"Why did you jump off the roof with me, En-Chan?" asked Mariette.

"Because it was much faster and I need to bring the one with the angelic voice to his majesty and don't call me En-Chan," said Enki plainly.

Mariette blinked in confusion and asked, "His majesty wants to hear my voice?" Enki nodded and was about to pull her along, but Mariette pulled her hand away causing Enki to stare at her confusingly.

Mariette ran away from him forcing him to chase her.

"Where are you going?" demanded Enki. Mariette looked back at him and said, "I have to get Wuya and Toshi to come along with me or I refuse to sing." Enki gave a low growl and said, "Fine."

Mariette ran into the alleyway, where her two friends were sleeping. She jumped on Toshi and Wuya forcing them to awake.

"What's going on?" asked Toshi sleepily. Mariette forced Toshi and Wuya on their feet and said, with a smile, "We're going to his majesty tonight." Wuya and Toshi snapped fully awake when they heard Mariette's words.

"What are you talking about?" asked Wuya in disbelief.

"Well, I sang on the roof like always and En-Chan appeared and told me that he wants me to sing to his majesty," said Mariette excitedly.

Toshi blinked in confusion and asked, "Then why didn't he just get you? Why do we have to come?" Mariette smiled at them and said, "I couldn't go without my two best friends." Wuya and Toshi stared at Mariette for a long while and then embraced her lovingly.

"That's our cute Mariette," said Wuya as she hugged Mariette and petted her head. Toshi did the same.

"Can we go now?"

Mariette, Wuya, and Toshi looked toward the exit of the alleyway and saw Enki waiting for them impatiently. They all nodded and followed Enki.

After a long while of walking, they reached a beautiful hotel with lights all around it. Mariette and her two friends were amazed.

"It's so big."

"How much money does this place have?"

"I want to go in."

Enki glared at them and said, "Stop gawking at the building and follow me inside." All three of them nodded and followed Enki inside.

When they were inside, it was full of servants moving around to each room. Mariette stared at the surroundings with her friends full of amazement. Enki saw how awestruck they were and whapped them on the head snapping them back to their senses.

"Pay attention brats," said Enki angrily. Wuya glared at Enki with her hand against her head and said, "A Kirin shouldn't do that." Enki stuck his tongue at her.

"Well I'm not a normal Kirin then," mocked Enki. Wuya growled and said, "Mariette's nickname for you doesn't fit your personality." Enki turned away from her.

"Just follow me," said Enki annoyed. All three of them followed Enki through the halls. Mariette accidentally tripped and fell on her face causing Wuya and Toshi to look at her in concern.

"Are you all right, Mariette?"

Mariette nodded and began to get up, but stopped midway when she saw an extended hand in front of her. She looked at the source of the hand and saw an eighteen-year-old blonde haired boy in front of her. The blonde haired boy smiled down at her and asked, "Do you need help young lady?" Mariette nodded and took his hand. The boy helped her to her feet and then leaned toward her ear.

"Be careful," he whispered. Mariette blinked in confusion and watched the boy walk away from her.

_Who was that?_

Wuya and Toshi pulled Mariette along behind Enki, when she was back on her feet. Wuya and Toshi glared in the direction the mysterious boy went wondering who he was and why he leaned toward "their" Mariette.

They soon reached a room with a gold engraving on the door. Toshi gave a pout as he stared at the gold engraving and said, "The owner of this hotel must have money to burn." Wuya nodded in agreement, while Mariette was confused.

Enki looked back at them and said, "His majesty is behind this door." Mariette and her friends nodded. Enki opened the door a crack and then shut the door quickly.

"Is something wrong, En-Chan?" asked Mariette. Enki glared back at her and said, "Don't call me En-Chan and wait here a minute." Mariette nodded as Enki slipped into the room.

When Enki was in the room, Mariette looked back at her friends and noticed the disgust in their faces.

"Are you OK?" asked Mariette. Toshi turned pale and asked, "Did you hear a moan when the door opened?" Wuya nodded turning just as pale.

Mariette blinked in confusion.

"A moan?"

Yoko, who was still watching, had a look of disgust as well.

"That's definitely like the king of En," said Yoko in disgust as she remembered Shouryou's womanizing tendencies.

Enki soon came out of the room and shut the door behind him. He looked at the three of them and said, "I just needed to tell the king something, but he'll see you after the woman gets out of the room."

Wuya and Toshi cringed in disgust, while Mariette was still confused. Mariette cocked her head to the side and asked, "Was there another woman singing for him tonight?"

Enki, Wuya, and Toshi stared at Mariette. Wuya and Toshi hugged her and said, "Thank goodness for your innocent mind." Mariette blinked in confusion.

"Don't you mean naïve?" asked Enki grumpily. Wuya and Toshi glared at him.

A woman in a white robe exited the room with a smile upon her lips and walked pass them. Mariette watched her walk off and said, "She's pretty." Wuya and Toshi grabbed Mariette and pulled her into the room with Enki in the lead.

When they were in the room, they saw Shouryou sitting on his bed with his robe half open revealing his chest. Enki, Wuya, and Toshi had a look of disgust, while Mariette smiled at Shouryou.

Mariette bowed properly in front of Shouryou and said, "Nice to see you again, your majesty." Shouryou smiled down at Mariette and said, "Nice to see you again, my little kitten." Mariette sat up and nodded at Shouryou. Wuya and Toshi glared at Shouryou and screamed, "Don't call her little kitten!"

Enki whacked the back of Wuya and Toshi's head and screamed, "And don't you guys yell at him when he's the king." Wuya and Toshi rubbed the back of the heads.

Shouryou closed up his robe and looked at Enki with a smile.

"So which one of these young children has the voice of an angel that I heard so much about?" asked Shouryou. Enki forced Mariette on her feet and said, "The half-beast."

Mariette glanced at Enki and said, "Just call me Mariette, En-Chan." Enki glared at her and said, "Call me Enki, not En-Chan." Shouryou chuckled and said, "It looks like she really likes you, EN-CHAN." Enki glared at Shouryou and then glared back at Mariette.

"Just sing, so you can leave," said Enki. Mariette nodded and walked to the front of Shouryou. Wuya and Toshi sat on the floor next to Enki, who still remained standing, waiting for Mariette to sing.

Mariette smiled brightly and began to sing sending her angelic voice throughout the building. The people in the building stopped what they were doing to listen to Mariette's voice.

The boy from before, who was talking with a customer, also stopped his movements to listen to Mariette's voice. He smiled brightly with eyes closed wondering where the voice was coming from.

Mariette stopped singing and exhaled. She looked at Shouryou, who was staring at her with eyes. Mariette held her hands together and asked, "Did I do something wrong, your majesty?"

Shouryou shook his head and said, "I was just surprised that such an angelic voice came from such a young girl." Mariette blushed and thanked Shouryou. Wuya and Toshi noticed this and sprung up. They grabbed hold of Mariette and began to drag her away from Shouryou.

"You sang, so we should get going," said Wuya in an annoyed tone. Toshi nodded in agreement. Mariette nodded and allowed herself to be dragged.

They stopped in their tracks, when they heard Shouryou say, "It's late, so you guys can stay here for tonight." Wuya, Toshi, and Mariette were silent for a long while. Mariette's cat ears and tail popped out when she exclaimed, "Really?" Shouryou nodded with a smile.

Enki suddenly stood in front of them and glared at Shouryou.

"Don't offer them to stay here!" screamed Enki. Shouryou smirked at Enki and said, "I just did and besides, they look tired." Enki gave a low growl and marched to his own bed, which was in a corner. Enki lied down on it with an unsatisfied look.

Shouryou stood up from his bed and smiled down at Wuya, Toshi, and Mariette.

"The twins can sleep in that sofa and the little kitten can sleep in my bed," said Shouryou. Wuya and Toshi immediately hugged Mariette protectively.

"No way! We don't know what else you have done on that bed!"

"You might do indecent things to Mariette old man!"

Mariette looked at her friends confusingly and asked, "He doesn't look that old and why can't I sleep in his bed."

Enki looked at them from his bed and said, "He doesn't look like it, but he is over a hundred." Mariette gasped in surprise and looked at Shouryou confusingly.

"But you look so young and good looking," said Mariette. Shouryou chuckled and patted Mariette's head.

"You really are cute," said Shouryou.

Wuya and Toshi glared at Shouryou.

_You mean she's naïve?_

Shouryou smiled and said, "Your friends seem to be against you sleeping in my bed, so you can sleep on the sofa with them." Mariette nodded.

Mariette pulled away from her two friends and tucked in her ears and tail. She went to the sofa with her friends and wasn't at all surprised, when they fell asleep instantly. Mariette giggled and looked toward Shouryou.

"Good night, your majesty," said Mariette. Shouryou wished her a good night and blew out the candle lighting the room. Mariette looked toward Enki wondering if he was already asleep. Mariette saw that his eyes were closed, but all she did was smile and say, "Good night, En-Chan."

Mariette cuddled between Wuya and Toshi and fell asleep. Unknowing to her, Enki was still awake. He glanced toward Mariette's sleeping form and whispered, "Don't call me En-Chan." With that said, he turned on his bed and attempted to sleep.

Yoko watched them sleep and leaned toward Mariette's sleeping form.

"Like an angel."

(This chapter was longer than the last. So Mariette meets the king of En and Enki again. What will happen next? Please keep reviewing, so I know what you want.)


	8. Chapter 7: Mariette's Sick

**(Disclaimer: The Twelve Kingdom Characters belong solely to** **Fuyumi Ono, but Mariette and the other unknown characters I am writing about belong to me. If this disclaimer is wrong, then please do not sue me.)**

Chapter 7: Mariette's Sick

Morning had arrived in the kingdom filling the room with light. Wuya woke up first and stretched up. She looked at Toshi and Mariette and said, "Wake up sleepy heads."

Toshi woke up with sleep still in his eyes. He gave out a yawn and said, "Do I have to wake up?" Wuya nodded and then looked down at Mariette, who was still fast asleep.

"Come on, Mariette. Wake up, so we can leave this expensive hotel," said Wuya. Mariette didn't move an inch. Wuya placed a hand on Mariette to wake her up, but froze. Toshi looked at his sister confusingly.

"What's wrong?" asked Toshi. Wuya turned pale and said, "Mariette's body temperature isn't normal." Toshi blinked in confusion and placed a hand on her body. Toshi's eyes widen. He sat Mariette up and saw that her cheeks were flushed and she was breathing heavily.

"Mariette!" screamed Toshi and Wuya in concern. Enki and Shouryou woke up wondering what was going on. Enki jumped out of his bed and said, "Why are you guys making so much nose so early in the morning?" Wuya and Toshi looked at him with tear filled eyes making Enki confused.

"What's with you guys?" asked Enki.

"Something's wrong with Mariette," they cried. Enki looked at Mariette and saw her labored breathing and flushed cheeks.

"I think she just caught a cold," said Enki like it was nothing. Wuya and Toshi looked at Mariette in concern wondering what they should do.

Shouryou approached them and saw Mariette's body. He looked at her seriously and kneeled down in front of her. He placed a hand on her forehead causing Mariette to cringe in her sleep and felt heat radiate from it.

"She's definitely sick," said Shouryou. Shouryou removed a parchment from his pocket and began to write on it. When he was done, he handed the parchment to Wuya and said, "You should go down to the bottom floor and get these items from the owner of the hotel. We need these to make her better." Wuya nodded and looked at Toshi.

"Watch over Mariette, Toshi," said Wuya. Toshi nodded. Wuya ran out of the room. Toshi looked toward Enki and asked, "Why couldn't you get the stuff?"

Enki crossed his arms and stated, "Not my job." Shouryou chuckled and said, "I had a feeling you would say that. That's why I asked that girl Wuya to get it." Toshi stared at them and then looked back at Mariette.

"She looks uncomfortable," said Toshi in concern. Shouryou nodded in agreement. He looked toward his bed and said, "With the circumstances right now, she should rest in my bed." Toshi nodded in agreement, while Enki gave a pout. Shouryou carried Mariette bridal style and took her to his bed. He then laid her gently down and placed the silk covers over her body. Mariette shivered in her sleep.

"She's still cold," said Shouryou worriedly. Toshi stared down at Mariette and asked, "How did she even get sick?"

Enki crossed his arms and said, "Maybe because of the lack of sleep and food and she slept on the sofa without a blanket." Toshi gave a whimper wondering if he was at fault.

Shouryou patted his head and said, "Don't worry. She should be fine after we get the supplies from your sister."

Shouryou suddenly smirked and said, "If not, we can always have someone use their body warmth to make her better." Toshi cringed, while Enki prepared to whack Shouryou.

Wuya suddenly burst in the room screaming, "In your dreams, pedophile!" All of them looked toward Wuya and saw her at the doorway with the blonde haired boy from the night before standing behind her with the needed items.

"Whose that?" asked Toshi as he glared at the boy. The boy smiled at them and said, "My name is Tenshi, the owner of this hotel." Toshi gasped in surprise.

"You serious?" asked Toshi in disbelief. The boy, known as Tenshi, nodded.

Wuya gave a grunt and said, "I couldn't believe it either." Toshi ran to his sister and asked, "Why is the owner here anyway?"

"The items for Mariette were too heavy, so the owner offered to help me, even though I refused at first," explained Wuya. Toshi gave a nod.

Shouryou stood up and looked at Tenshi with a smile.

"Thank you for helping," said Shouryou. Tenshi nodded and said, "Anything to help a person in need, especially if it is a request from the king of En." Enki gasped in surprise.

"You knew?" asked Enki in disbelief. Tenshi nodded and stated, "I can tell by the way he acted and how a Kirin like you always stuck with him." Enki crossed his arms and turned away from Tenshi. Tenshi chuckled and then looked toward Mariette's sickly form.

"So the young lady from last night is the one who got sick," said Tenshi. Shouryou looked at Tenshi and asked, "So you met her?" Tenshi nodded and added, "But I don't know her name."

"And you don't need to know it," said Wuya and Toshi in unison. Tenshi looked back at them and said, "You two sure are overprotective." Wuya and Toshi gave a pout.

Tenshi looked back down at Mariette and began to place the items down. He then pulled out an ice pack from the piled up items and placed it nicely on Mariette's sweating forehead. Mariette cringed in her sleep when she felt the ice pack on her head. Tenshi grabbed a thicker blanket from the pile and placed on Mariette's body and then pulled out a towel to wipe away her sweat.

Tenshi looked at Wuya, Toshi, Shouryou, and Enki and said, "There's medicine here, but I don't know how we are going to give it to her."

Shouryou smirked and suggested, "How about mouth to mouth?" Wuya and Toshi glared at him and screamed, "No way! Mariette's only eight you pedophilic king!" Shouryou chuckled, while Enki glared at Shouryou. Tenshi chuckled as well and said, "Now that I think about it, if you wake her up, she can take the medicine herself."

Wuya and Toshi glared at him and said, "Say that sooner." Tenshi laughed again and stood up from the ground. He patted Mariette's head and said, "I'll go downstairs and get Mariette some delicious soup." Shouryou nodded and allowed Tenshi to leave the room.

When Tenshi was gone, Toshi looked at his sister and asked, "How did he know Mariette's name?" Wuya shrugged. Enki glanced at them and said, "Because you two yelled out her name when you were yelling at the king." Toshi and Wuya remembered their outburst and blushed.

Shouryou chuckled at them and then looked down at Mariette.

"We should wake up the little kitten," stated Shouryou. Toshi and Wuya nodded in agreement, while Enki could care less. Shouryou shook Mariette's body, but Mariette refused to wake up.

Mariette's hand suddenly went up and whapped the ice pack off her forehead making Shouryou confused. Shouryou picked the ice pack up and was about to place it on Mariette's forehead, but Mariette grabbed his wrist preventing him from doing so. Mariette opened her eyes tiredly and looked at Shouryou with flushed cheeks.

"I hate it," muttered Mariette with flushed cheeks. Shouryou blushed at Mariette's flushed face and dropped the ice pack.

Wuya and Toshi tossed Shouryou immediately away from Mariette causing Enki to gasp in surprise. Toshi held the water, while Wuya had the medicine.

Mariette looked at her friends and asked, "What happened?" Wuya smiled down at Mariette and said, "You caught a fever, so you need to take this medicine to get better." Mariette nodded and took the medicine pill from Wuya. Mariette tossed it into her mouth and then drank the water from Toshi. Mariette swallowed the medicine.

"I must have caused trouble for his majesty and En-Chan," said Mariette tiredly.

"No kidding and don't call me En-Chan," said Enki with a grunt as he helped Shouryou up. Shouryou shook his head and said, "You didn't cause only problems my little kitten." Wuya and Toshi glared at him and screamed, "Don't call her kitten!"

"Why would he call Mariette kitten?"

Wuya and Toshi froze and looked toward the doorway only to see Tenshi with a bowl of noodle soup. Tenshi repeated his question. Wuya and Toshi remained silent.

Mariette noticed Tenshi at the doorway and asked, "Aren't you from last night?" Tenshi nodded and introduced himself to her. He walked to her and placed the soup on the side table.

Tenshi smiled at her and asked, "So why would the king of En call you kitten?" Mariette opened her mouth to answer, but Enki cut in and said, "Because she's a half-Beast." Tenshi blinked in confusion.

"A half-beast?"

Mariette nodded. Tenshi smiled down at her and said, "Then tell me why the king of En would call you here." Mariette felt her face heat up and said, "Because of my singing." Tenshi thought a while and snapped his fingers in realization.

"Were you the one singing last night?" asked Tenshi. Mariette nodded. Tenshi smiled brightly and stated, "Your voice was very angelic." Mariette blushed deeper causing Wuya and Toshi to glare at Tenshi. They pulled Tenshi away from Mariette and tossed him out of the room making him confused.

"You are not allowed in here until Mariette is completely recovered!" yelled Wuya. Toshi nodded in agreement and slammed the door shut. Tenshi stared at the closed door and laughed.

"Funny kids."

Wuya and Toshi marched back to Mariette and looked at her in concern.

"You all right?" they asked. Mariette nodded and then looked at Enki and Shouryou, who were just watching.

"I'm sorry for the trouble," said Mariette. Shouryou shook his head and said, "There's nothing to be sorry about." Mariette smiled at Shouryou. Shouryou smiled back at her and turned away from her.

"Enki and I need to head to the palace of Kei to speak with the Kirin, so you just rest here for the time being," said Shouryou. All three of them nodded and watched Enki and Shouryou leave the room.

Before leaving, Enki looked back at them and said, "Don't cause trouble." With that said, he shut the door behind him.

Wuya and Toshi looked back at Mariette and told her to sleep. Mariette nodded and wished them a good night as she closed her eyes.

Yoko stared at Mariette's weakened form with worry in her eyes.

"I hope she gets better soon. I really want to help, but I can't," said Yoko worriedly. Yoko leaned toward Mariette's form and tried to touch Mariette's cheek, but her hand went through. Yoko gave out a sigh and whispered, "Please get better."

**(This chapter was descent, but I'm really tired now. The next chapter will be up soon and please keep reviewing, so I know what you guys are looking for.)**


	9. Chapter 8: Enki’s Dream or Nightmare

**(Disclaimer: The Twelve Kingdom Characters belong solely to Fuyumi Ono, but Mariette and the other unknown characters I am writing about belong to me. If this disclaimer is wrong, then please do not sue me.)**

**Chapter 8: Enki's Dream or Nightmare**

Night had fallen and Enki and Shouryou had returned to the hotel room after visiting the Kirin of Kei. They saw Mariette eating the soup with her two friends sleeping on either side of her.

Mariette saw Shouryou and Enki and smiled at them with flushed cheeks.

"Welcome back," greeted Mariette. Shouryou nodded at her and looked at her sleeping friends.

Mariette looked down at them as well and said, "They got sleepy, so I told them to sleep when I woke up." Mariette took a spoonful of her soup and smiled brightly.

"Delicious."

Shouryou chuckled at Mariette and leaned toward her on the bed.

"You look cheerful, but it's obvious that you are still sick," said Shouryou. Shouryou leaned toward her ear and whispered, "Until your fever is completely gone, you can stay in this hotel with me." Mariette nodded.

Enki gave a pout and yanked Shouryou away from Mariette.

"We were supposed to leave after finishing our business," said Enki in an annoyed tone. Shouryou looked back at Enki and said, "But my little kitten looks so helpless. I can't leave her like this." Enki gave out a groan and turned away from Shouryou.

"Fine, but we are leaving when that fever of hers is gone," said Enki. Shouryou nodded and looked back at Mariette.

"You heard Enki," said Shouryou. Mariette nodded. She looked at Shouryou and Enki with flushed cheeks and said, "Thank you, your majesty and En-Chan." Shouryou smiled brightly at her, while Enki had an indifferent look.

Shouryou ordered an extra mattress into the room, so Mariette could have the bed. Mariette looked at Shouryou and said, "You should have the bed, I'll take the mattress." Mariette suddenly felt dizzy and plopped on the bed.

Shouryou chuckled and said, "With the circumstances, you should have the bed." Mariette nodded with dizziness in her eyes. Mariette gripped the covers wishing she could sing in the night.

Shouryou approached her bedside making her look at him. Shouryou picked up Wuya's sleeping form and said, "Your friends should sleep on the sofa, so you can be more comfortable." Mariette nodded. Shouryou placed Wuya and then Toshi on the sofa and placed a blanket over them to keep them warm. He looked back at Mariette to wish her goodnight, but she was already asleep. Shouryou chuckled and looked at Enki, who was already in his bed.

"Mariette sure is adorable," said Shouryou with a smile. Enki glared at Shouryou and said, "I think those twins were right when they called you a pedophilic king." Shouryou chuckled and said, "She's adorable, but I still prefer women with big chests." Enki shook his head and looked away from Shouryou.

"Just go to sleep," said Enki. Shouryou nodded and laid down on the mattress. He looked toward Mariette's sleeping form and smiled before drifting off to sleep.

In the middle of the night, Mariette awoke half asleep. Mariette shivered and tried to cover herself with the blankets. The blankets didn't seem to be doing anything for her, so she threw them off and walked out of the bed. She walked around the room dazed looking for a different source of warmth. She spotted Enki through her sleepy state and walked to him. She crawled into his bed and hugged him around his waist. Mariette began to feel warmer and smiled. She cuddled against his chest and fell asleep.

Enki woke up when he felt something on him. He tried to get up, but soon realized that he could barely move. He looked toward his body and gasped in surprise when he saw Mariette sleeping against him. He cringed and tried to pry her off, but Mariette refused to let go.

_What's with this kid?_

Enki attempted to pry her off again, but to no avail. Enki gave out a groan and slumped against his pillow.

_Why is she even in my bed?_

"So warm."

Enki looked down at Mariette and saw her smiling as she held him. Enki felt himself blush and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You really are naïve," he whispered. Enki held her tighter and fell asleep.

Yoko smiled at the sight and said, "Maybe Enki will be a little nicer to her now."

The next day, Wuya and Toshi awoke only to find themselves in the sofa. Toshi held the blanket that covered them and stated, "We must have been moved, so Mariette could sleep." Wuya nodded in agreement. They jumped off the sofa and went to the bed.

When they reached the bed, they were shocked to see that it was empty.

"Mariette?" they screamed. Shouryou awoke from the mattress he was on and looked at Wuya and Toshi confusingly.

"What's wrong now?" asked Shouryou. Toshi and Wuya glared at him and screamed, "What did you do to Mariette?" Shouryou blinked in confusion. He stood up from the mattress and walked to the bed. His eyes widen when he saw that Mariette was gone.

"Where did she go?" said Shouryou in disbelief. Wuya and Toshi glared at him and said, "Stop faking! You know where she is." Shouryou looked at them seriously.

"I'm not faking. I have no idea where she is," said Shouryou seriously. Wuya and Toshi were about to yell at him, but stopped when they heard Enki groan. They looked toward Enki and froze when they saw Mariette hugging Enki with Enki holding her back.

"Enki?" asked Shouryou nervously. Enki woke up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He sat up with Mariette still attached to him. He held Mariette close and gave out a yawn.

"What do you want?" asked Enki tiredly. Shouryou glared at Enki making Enki confused.

"Who are you holding?" asked Shouryou seriously. Enki blinked in confusion and suddenly remembered Mariette. He looked down at her and saw her hug him closer. Enki blushed and looked up at Shouryou, Wuya, and Toshi. He could have sworn that he saw flames engulf them as they stared at him. Enki cringed and shook his head.

"You got it wrong. Mariette just crawled into my bed, while I was asleep," said Enki in his defense. Mariette woke up, but still had tiredness in her eyes. Mariette smiled brightly and hugged Enki tighter causing him to blush.

"So warm," whispered Mariette. Enki looked down at Mariette nervously and then back at Wuya, Shouryou, and Toshi. The flames around them seem to grow bigger as they glared at him. Enki screamed and exclaimed, "You got the wrong idea."

Yoko laughed at the scene and said, "Enki sure is funny. I'm used to seeing him so serious."

Enki had managed to clear things up after Mariette had explained what had happened. Enki was relieved, but he still felt a killing intent emitting from the twins.

Shouryou patted the top of Mariette's head and said, "You seem to be a little better, but to be on the safe side, you can stay here for one more night." Mariette nodded with a bright smile.

Shouryou leaned toward her face and added, "You don't have to sleep in Enki's bed tonight." Mariette nodded. Enki heard Shouryou's words and blushed deeply. Toshi and Wuya glared at Enki wondering if it was really a sin to murder a Kirin.

**(Sorry about the late updates, but my computer has been mean to me. Please enjoy the update and review if you can.)**


	10. Chapter 9: The Last Night

(Disclaimer: The Twelve Kingdom Characters belong solely to Fuyumi Ono, but Mariette and the other unknown characters I am writing about belong to me. If this disclaimer is wrong, then please do not sue me.)

Chapter 9: The Last Night

Mariette and her friends remained in the room of the King of En talking about various things about the kingdom. Shouryou had joined into the conversation, even though Wuya and Toshi tried to kick him out. Enki tried to keep his distance from them.

There was suddenly a knock on the door. Shouryou looked toward the door after shoving Wuya, who was trying to kick him, away from him.

"Enter," said Shouryou. The door opened revealing Tenshi with a bundle of red roses. Tenshi entered the room with a bright smile and greeted them.

Wuya and Toshi glared t him and asked, "What do you want?" Tenshi walked to them and handed the roses to Mariette making Mariette confused. Tenshi winked at her and said, "A singer such as yourself deserves roses to compliment you." Mariette blushed and thanked Tenshi.

Toshi and Wuya sprang up and shoved Tenshi out of the room. Tenshi fell on his bottom and looked up at the angered twins.

"We already told you that you weren't allowed in here until Mariette has completely recovered!" they screamed. With that said, they slammed the door in his face.

Tenshi stared at the closed door and chuckled.

"Then I'll just wait," said Tenshi as he left the front of the door.

Wuya and Toshi marched back to Mariette, who was even more confused. They sat next to her and then glared at Shouryou and Enki.

"As long as we are here, no one is allowed to mess with Mariette," they announced. Mariette looked at her friends and stated, "But Tenshi just gave me flowers." Shouryou smirked at Mariette and asked, "Do you know the language of flowers?" Mariette blinked in confusion.

"I do know, but the language of flowers shouldn't have anything to do with my gift from Tenshi," stated Mariette. Shouryou, Wuya, Toshi, and Enki stared at Mariette confusingly.

"Why not?" asked Enki. Mariette held up her hand and said, plainly, "Because roses mean love and love has nothing to do with singing." Shouryou burst out laughing, while Enki, Wuya, and Toshi were even more confused.

"Do you know what love means?" asked Toshi. Mariette shook her head and asked, "Should I?" Shouryou was rolling on the ground laughing, while Enki was wondering how a person could be so dense.

Wuya gave out a sigh and pulled the roses from Mariette's grasp.

"Love is complicated, so I'll tell you when you're older," said Wuya. With that said, Wuya tossed the roses on a side table.

Mariette stared at the roses and gave out a sigh wondering if she said something wrong.

Night had a fallen after a long day in the room, so they were getting ready for bed. Wuya and Toshi looked toward Mariette, who was crawling into the bed, and said, "Sleep tight, Mariette. Mariette nodded and watched her two friends settle down in the sofa with the blanket over them.

Mariette noticed that her two friends were asleep instantly. She looked toward Shouryou and Enki. Enki was already fast asleep and surprisingly had a thick pillow on his side along with two wooden chairs blocking the bed. Shouryou on the other hand was still settling into his bed.

Mariette cocked her head at him and asked, "This is your last night in Kei, right?" Shouryou nodded. Mariette stared at Shouryou for a long while and then asked, "Do you want to sleep in the bed?" Shouryou looked at her confusingly.

Mariette held her hands close to her chest and said, "Well I am feeling better and you are the king so you should be more comfortable in your own bed. This is your last night here after all."

Shouryou smiled at Mariette and said, "That's nice of you, but I wouldn't be a gentleman if I allowed you to sleep on this small mattress." Mariette thought awhile and looked at Shouryou seriously.

"Then can you sleep in the bed with me?" asked Mariette. Shouryou was shocked by Mariette's request. He was about to refuse, but then he saw Mariette's puppy like eyes staring at him. Shouryou gave out a sigh of defeat and nodded.

Shouryou got up from the mattress and crawled into the bed next to Mariette. He pulled the covers over them and then looked at Mariette.

"Are you sure about this? Aren't you afraid that I might do something to you?" asked Shouryou curiously. Mariette shook her head and smiled.

"You wouldn't hurt me. I trust you completely," said Mariette. With that said, Mariette cuddled against Shouryou's chest and shut her eyes to sleep. Shouryou stared down at her with a light blush against his cheek and then smiled. He hugged Mariette close and then kissed the top of her head.

"Sweet dreams, my little kitten," he whispered and then fell asleep with Mariette in his embrace.

Yoko stared at Shouryou and said, "The way Shouryou acts is like a father."

**(Amazing how things work out. Two updates in one day. Let's try going for a third. ^_^)**


	11. Chapter 10: Shouryou’s offer

(Disclaimer: The Twelve Kingdom Characters belong solely to Fuyumi Ono, but Mariette and the other unknown characters I am writing about belong to me. If this disclaimer is wrong, then please do not sue me.)

Chapter 10: Shouryou's offer

Day had arrived, so Wuya and Toshi were just getting up. Wuya gave out a yawn and said, "We finally get to leave this room." Toshi gave a nod.

They suddenly remembered the night before and looked toward Enki. Enki was just getting up. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and spotted the twins glaring at him.

"I didn't do anything," said Enki in an annoyed tone. Wuya and Toshi nodded and walked to Mariette's bed.

"Mariette, time to…"

Wuya and Toshi fell silent when they saw Shouryou in the bed holding Mariette close to his broad chest. Wuya and Toshi's bodies seem to be surrounded by flames as they glared at the scene.

Enki saw the twins' weird behavior and walked to them.

"What's with you…?"

Enki fell silent and his eyes widen when he saw Shouryou in the bed with Mariette. Enki clenched his fist and gritted his teeth.

Wuya, Toshi, and Enki punched Shouryou at the same time screaming, "You perverted king!" Shouryou snapped awake. Shouryou gave out a groan and looked at Enki, Wuya, and Toshi questioningly.

"Why are you three so violent in the morning?" asked Shouryou filled with confusion. Wuya glared at Shouryou and pointed toward the sleeping Mariette.

"Why are you in the same bed as Mariette?" demanded Wuya. Shouryou looked down at Mariette and smiled. He placed his hand on top of her head and began to pet her.

"Because my little kitten asked me to sleep next to her," said Shouryou happily. The twins were about to yell at him, but Enki stepped in front of them and kicked Shouryou in the cheek.

"Don't take advantage of her innocence!" screamed Enki. Shouryou fell flat on the bed causing Mariette to wake up.

Mariette rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and looked at the others. She flashed them a bright a smile and wished them a good morning. She suddenly noticed Shouryou next to her shaking in pain. Mariette gasped in surprise causing her cat ears and tail to pop out. She kneeled over Shouryou.

"Are you all right, your majesty?" asked Mariette in concern. Wuya and Toshi pulled Mariette away from Shouryou and stated, "He's fine, Mariette." Mariette was still concerned for the king for he still had dizziness clearly in his eyes, but she believed her friends' words.

Shouryou recovered in no time. He glared toward Enki and stated, "You didn't have to kick me." Enki crossed his arms at Shouryou and said, "Well a kick wouldn't be able to get rid of your perverted tendencies." Shouryou gave a groan and looked back at Wuya, Toshi, and Mariette, who were staring at him.

Shouryou smiled at them and asked, "Can you three leave the room, while I get dressed?" They nodded and were headed toward the door. They stopped in their tracks, when they heard Shouryou say, "My little kitten can stay if she wants though." Mariette blinked in confusion. Wuya and Toshi glared at Shouryou causing him to cringe. Wuya and Toshi grabbed hold of Mariette and began to lead her out the door.

They shut the door behind them leaving Shouryou with Enki. Enki whacked the back of Shouryou's head and said, "Idiot."

In the hallway, Mariette stood next to her friends. She looked at them and asked, "Are you guys mad at me?" Wuya and Toshi looked at Mariette and noticed that her cat ears were pointed low. They gave out a sigh and said, "We're not mad at you." Mariette's ears perked up and she showed a bright smile.

"That's good," said Mariette in relief. Wuya and Toshi smiled at her.

"Looks like the little singer has completely recovered."

Wuya and Toshi tensed up and looked at the source of the voice. In the hallway stood Tenshi with a bright smile. Wuya and Toshi glared at him, while Mariette smiled up at him with her tail swaying back and forth.

"Nice to see you again, Tenshi," greeted Mariette. Tenshi smiled down at her and petted her head.

"You look cute with your cat features," complimented Tenshi. Mariette blushed causing Wuya and Toshi to growl. They yanked Mariette away from Tenshi and screamed, "Don't touch her!" Tenshi smirked at the twins holding Mariette.

"You can't protect her forever you know," said Tenshi. Wuya and Toshi held Mariette tighter and said, "Who says?" Tenshi chuckled and looked toward Mariette, who had confusion sketched all over her face.

"I'll be seeing you again, little singer," said Tenshi. With that said, he walked down the hallway away from them.

Toshi and Wuya gave out a sigh of relief and looked down at Mariette. They tucked in her cat features and said, at the same time, "Don't let other guys touch you." Mariette nodded even though she was still confused.

Shouryou and Enki exited the room. Wuya, Toshi and Mariette looked toward them. Shouryou smiled down at them and said, "We should go outside now." They all nodded in agreement and followed Shouryou and Enki out of the hotel.

When they were outside, Shouryou looked at the three children and said, "I have to go back to my kingdom now, but I want to ask my little kitten something."

Mariette cocked her head to the side, while her two friends glared at him.

"What do you want to ask?"

Shouryou looked at Mariette seriously and asked, "Do you want to live with me in my kingdom?" Mariette gasped in surprise causing her cat features to pop out. Her two friends were just as surprised.

"Live with you?" asked Mariette in disbelief. Shouryou nodded.

"I talked it over with Enki and he says it's OK as well. Your two friends can live in the kingdom too," offered Shouryou. Mariette was surprised that the king of En would offer to bring her to his kingdom, but she didn't know the reason why he would grant such an amazing offer.

"What do you say?" asked Shouryou awaiting an answer. Mariette looked back at her two friends, who looked troubled.

"What do you guys think?" asked Mariette. Wuya crossed her arms and said, "The kingdom of En is prospering and I heard that the people are nice."

"The food there is also good," added Toshi. Wuya and Toshi looked at Mariette seriously and said, in unison, "But it is your choice."

Mariette gave a nod at them and then looked toward Enki.

"Would it really be all right for me to be in your kingdom, En-Chan?" asked Mariette. Enki nodded and said, "The people of En would love to hear your voice."

Mariette then looked toward the streets of Kei, which was littered with dust. Mariette thought a while and looked at Shouryou seriously.

"I'm sorry, but I want to stay in Kei," said Mariette. Shouryou looked at Mariette in surprise.

"Why?" asked Shouryou curiously.

Mariette held her hands together as she spoke.

"I was born in Hourai, where I was hated because of my cat features, but then I was able to arrive in the twelve kingdoms. I landed in Kei and met Wuya and Toshi, who became my first true friends. I began to sing to the night because I was happy. Then I met you and En-Chan and you guys took care of me when I was sick. All the kindness and the happiness I felt were because I arrived here. It was a short time, but my true place is in Kei along with Wuya and Toshi and my happy memories."

Wuya and Toshi smiled at Mariette and gave her a hug.

"Mariette," they said as they embraced her. Mariette hugged them back.

Shouryou smiled at Mariette and said, "I respect your decision, but you are always welcome to the Kingdom of En." Mariette nodded at Shouryou.

Shouryou walked toward Enki and said, "Let's go then." Enki nodded and transformed into his Kirin form. Mariette, Wuya, and Toshi stared at Enki in amazement.

"So that's his true form," said Toshi in amazement. Shouryou picked up Enki's clothes and jumped onto Enki's back. He smiled down at them and said, "I hope to see you three again." Mariette and her two friends nodded.

Shouryou suddenly urged Mariette to come closer. Mariette walked up to him. Shouryou leaned toward Mariette's ear and whispered, "The next time we meet might be in bed." Mariette blinked in confusion. Enki heard Shouryou's words and glared toward him.

"Don't you dare do anything to her or I will personally throw you into the ocean," threatened Enki. Shouryou chuckled and pulled away from Mariette.

"Bye, my little kitten," said Shouryou with a wink. Mariette nodded and watched Enki and Shouryou fly off into the sky.

Mariette looked back at Toshi and Wuya and asked, "Was it really OK for us to stay in Kei?" Toshi and Wuya smiled at her and embraced her.

"It doesn't matter as long as we are together," said Wuya and Toshi. Mariette nodded with a smile and embraced them back with her tail swinging happily.

Yoko smiled at the scene.

"So Mariette had a chance to go to En at this age, but decided to stay," said Yoko.

"That is correct. She also had a feeling that she should stay."

Yoko looked up at the sky and asked, "Was it because of her destiny?"

"Just watch."

Yoko smirked and said, "I knew you would say that."

**(Thus ends the sick arc. Three chapters in one day, yeah for me. The next chapter should be another time skip. Review if you can.)**


	12. Chapter 11: Wounded Beast

**(Disclaimer: The Twelve Kingdom Characters belong solely to Fuyumi Ono, but Mariette and the other unknown characters I am writing about belong to me. If this disclaimer is wrong, then please do not sue me.)**

**Chapter 11: Wounded Beast**

A light appeared forcing Yoko to shut her eyes. Yoko opened her eyes again to see that she was in darkness.

"How much time has passed in Mariette's time frame?" asked Yoko, knowing full well what the light had meant.

"A year."

Yoko smiled and said, "So she has turned nine"

Yoko was soon surrounded by trees making her confused.

"Am I still in Kei?"

"You are, but this is the woods part."

Yoko nodded and looked around the trees for Mariette. She spotted Mariette and her two friends sitting around a campfire telling stories. Yoko smiled at the scene.

"She sure has grown," said Yoko as she looked at Mariette.

Toshi smiling menacingly as he told his ghost story.

"In the deepest part of Kei, there is a cave. Within it is pure darkness."

"We all know that you are afraid of the dark," interrupted Wuya causing Mariette to giggle. Toshi glared at her and claimed, "Am not." Toshi cleared his throat and continued his story.

"If you enter the cave of pure darkness, you will see absolutely nothing."

"Obviously," Wuya interrupted again.

"Would you stop that? It's really distracting!" screamed Toshi. Wuya promised to stop. Toshi continued his story.

"If you go even deeper into the cave, you will begin to see a figure. As you get closer, the figure gets clearer and you realize…"

Mariette began to shake and asked, "Realize what?" Toshi suddenly sprung up and screamed, "IT'S A MONSTER!" Mariette screamed causing her cat features to pop out. Toshi burst out laughing, while Wuya shook her head.

"No matter how many times we hear the story, it still scares Mariette," said Wuya. Mariette gave out a whimper as she tucked in her cat features.

"I just get surprised when Toshi screams like that," said Mariette honestly. Toshi chuckled and said, "Well it's still funny." Wuya nodded in agreement.

Mariette gave out a sigh and looked at the campfire.

"I like camping out once a month, but it gets scary sometimes," said Mariette as she gazed into the fire. Toshi chuckled and placed an arm around her shoulders.

"Don't worry, Mariette. When we are older, I will become the king of Kei and prevent you from getting scared ever again," said Toshi happily. Wuya gave out a sigh.

"Here we go again. How many times do I have to tell you that it's impossible," said Wuya. Toshi glared at her, while hugging Mariette.

"You'll see, Wuya. I am going to become king, marry Mariette, and live to be a hundred," said Toshi. Wuya smirked at Toshi and said, "Keep dreaming."

Wuya crossed her arms and added, "But one thing in your plan might come true." Wuya glanced toward Mariette.

"You might marry Mariette," said Wuya. Toshi smiled and hugged Mariette closer.

"Of course that can come true," said Toshi as he cuddled Mariette. Mariette blinked in confusion.

"Why would that happen?" asked Mariette. Wuya smiled at Mariette and said, "Because Toshi is the only one I can tolerate you marrying." Mariette blushed a little.

Mariette squeezed out of Toshi's grasp and gave a small bow to Wuya and Toshi.

"I'm going to go for a small walk," said Mariette. Wuya and Toshi nodded and watched Mariette walk off.

"Stay in the light of the moon, so it's easier to spot Youma!" called out Wuya. Mariette gave a nod before disappearing into the woods.

Mariette walked down the rough path, while staring up at the moon.

"I wonder why Toshi and Wuya don't want me to get married to anyone else?" Mariette said to herself. Mariette suddenly heard a groan and stopped in her tracks.

"What was that?"

Mariette looked around the trees and flinched when she heard the groan again. Her cat features popped out. Mariette gave a whimper.

"What is that sound?" said Mariette clearly scared. Mariette suddenly remembered what Wuya had told before she left.

"Could it be Youma, the creatures that hunt humans," said Mariette as she began to shake. Mariette heard the groan again and became stiff.

Mariette looked ahead of her path and saw a huge bird approaching her. It had a red body, blue wings, a yellow tail, and a black beak. Mariette wanted to scream in fear, but her voice wouldn't come out.

_Definitely a Youma._

The Youma gave out a screech causing Mariette to finally give out a quick scream and run as fast as she could. The Youma ran after her with her crying.

"Don't eat me!" screamed out Mariette. Mariette was ready to run back to camp, but then she remembered Wuya and Toshi. She didn't want to put them in danger, so she took a sharp turn and abandoned the path. She ran through the trees with the Youma still hot on her trail.

Mariette pushed through the trees and soon found herself near a huge lake. She ran toward the lake with the Youma still behind her.

Mariette tripped over a rock and fell to the ground near the lake. Mariette looked behind her and saw that the Youma was dangerously close to her. Mariette shut her eyes thinking that it was the end for her.

Suddenly, everything fell silent. Mariette opened her eyes and saw the Youma standing right in front of her completely frozen.

"What…?"

The Youma fell over giving out a groan. Mariette gasped in surprise and crawled to the fallen Youma.

"Mr. Youma?"

Mariette looked at the Youma closely and saw that it had a huge bloody gash on its side. Mariette gasped in surprise and looked down at the Youma.

"Were you chasing me asking for help, Mr. Youma?" asked Mariette. The Youma seemed to cringe. Mariette bit her lip and looked at her surroundings. She looked down at the lake and gave a nod. She cupped some of the water from the lake and tossed it onto the Youma's wound. The Youma gave out a cry, but then settled down. Mariette examined the wound again.

"The blood around it seems to have harden, so this was made days ago. It was probably hurting because it was infected," said Mariette. Mariette looked at the wound closely and saw what looked like a puss pocket. Mariette cringed.

"I have to pop that thing, so the puss can come out."

Mariette looked around again and spotted a pointed rock. Mariette picked it up and used it to pop the puss pocket. The Youma cringed as the puss poured out of the wound. Mariette looked down at the Youma and said, "I have to squeeze it, so bare with the pain." The Youma nodded causing Mariette to smile.

Mariette looked seriously at the opened puss pocket and squeezed it with all her might. The Youma cringed as Mariette forced the puss out. When blood began to come out, Mariette stopped squeezing and splashed more lake water on the wound. Mariette tore off a piece of her shirt and used it to wipe the wound clean.

Mariette noticed that blood was still coming out from the place she pierced. She thought the squeezing it would make the wound messy again, so she placed her lips to the wound and sucked the blood out causing the Youma to groan. Mariette pulled her lips away and spat out the wasted blood. Mariette did this three times. When there seemed to be no more blood leaking out, she wiped her lips with a smear of blood still around her mouth.

Mariette rinsed the cloth she was using before and then placed it on the wound. She patted the Youma on the head and said, "This should be all right for now."

The Youma gave a nod and licked Mariette's hand. Mariette gave out a giggle. She suddenly heard her friends calling out to her desperately.

"Wuya, Toshi!" Mariette called back. Wuya and Toshi emerged from the woods panting.

"Mariette!" they called. They sighed in relief when they saw Mariette, but then froze, when they saw the Youma lying in front of her.

"Youma!" screamed out Toshi. Wuya was shaking in fear. Mariette smiled at her friends and yelled, "It's all right. This Youma is nice." Wuya and Toshi were still unsure, but they believed in Mariette, so they made their way to her.

When they reached her, they saw the blood around Mariette's mouth and the wound of the Youma.

"Did you eat it?" asked Toshi in surprise. Mariette shook her head.

"I just treated its wound," said Mariette. Wuya gave a groan and said, "Then why is there blood around your mouth?" Mariette blinked in confusion. She looked in the reflection of the lake and saw the blood around her mouth. Mariette gasped in surprise and began to splash her face with the cold water.

When the blood was cleared from her face, she looked back at her friends and asked, "Were you guys looking for me because you heard me scream?" Wuya and Toshi nodded.

"You nearly gave us a heart attack," said Toshi close to tears. Wuya nodded in agreement. Mariette smiled at her friends and gave them a hug.

"Thanks for looking for me," said Mariette. Toshi and Wuya hugged her back with tears still in their eyes.

The Youma gave out a cry getting their attention.

"So what do we do with the Youma?" asked Toshi. Mariette went to the Youma and hugged it around the neck.

"It's still hurt, so can we keep him?" asked Mariette with puppy dog eyes. Her ears were pointed downward as she gazed up at her friends. Wuya and Toshi gave out a groan.

"We really can't say no," they said in unison. Mariette gave out a cheer with her tail swaying happily. Toshi and Wuya tucked in her cat features and looked down at the Youma.

"By the looks of it, this Youma species is a Tenken," said Wuya.

"Tenken?" asked Mariette curiously.

Toshi nodded and said, "Youma have different species and this one is a Tenken." Wuya nodded. Mariette gave a nod of understanding and then looked down at the Tenken.

"I called the Tenken a 'he', but is that really its gender?"

"How should we know?" Wuya and Toshi said in unison. Mariette stared down at it and asked, "What gender are you?"

The Youma gave a small sound making Mariette smile.

"So you are a boy," said Mariette happily. Wuya and Toshi looked at her confusingly.

"You understood what the Tenken said?"

Mariette nodded and smiled brightly.

"It must be because I am a half-beast," said Mariette. Toshi and Wuya looked at each other completely confused.

Mariette crouched down in front of it and asked for its name. It made another small sound.

"He doesn't have a name, so I can give him one," said Mariette happily. Mariette thought awhile and then said, "There is a full moon tonight and I met you under the light of the moon, so your name should be Usagi."

"Usagi?"

Mariette nodded and added, "Usagi means 'rabbit', but it also means 'moon.' It's also a girl name, but it sounds perfect for him." The Youma made a sound causing Mariette to giggle.

"I knew you would like it," said Mariette happily. Toshi stared at the scene and then asked, "So what do we feed Usagi?"

Mariette gave it some thought and looked down at the lake.

"Fish should be good for him," said Mariette.

"What makes you think he'll eat it?" asked Wuya curiously.

Mariette asked Usagi if he would eat fish and he gave a nod. Mariette held a thumbs-up at her friends making them smile.

Wuya crossed her arms and said, "We'll watch him till he gets better, but he has to remain in the woods." Mariette nodded and hugged Usagi around his neck.

"Usagi."

Yoko watched Mariette hug Usagi and found herself smiling.

"So she became friends with a Youma," said Yoko. Yoko remembered how Mariette was able to understand Usagi and said, "How did she understand him?"

Yoko then looked toward Toshi and asked, "And does Mariette marry that boy in the future?"

"Just watch."

Yoko smirked and looked back at Mariette, who was still cuddling her new companion.

**(This took a while to write. I'm not a medical person; so if the first aid written down was wrong, don't scream at me. Thanks to the three people who have reviewed. I am updating because of them. Please continue to read and review. There should be another small time skip in the next chapter.)**


	13. Chapter 12: Abandoned Creature

**(Disclaimer: The Twelve Kingdom Characters belong solely to Fuyumi Ono, but Mariette and the other unknown characters I am writing about belong to me. If this disclaimer is wrong, then please do not sue me.) **

**Chapter 12: Abandoned Creature**

The flash of light appeared again forcing Yoko to shut her eyes. When the light faded, Yoko opened her eyes and stated, "That was fast."

"This time a month has passed."

Yoko gave a nod as the scene of the lake reappeared with the sun shining down on it. On the side of the lake was Wuya washing clothes. Behind her was Toshi running away from Usagi. Mariette was on the other side of the lake catching fish with her bare hands.

Toshi ran like a wild cheetah from Usagi, who gave out a cry once in awhile. Toshi panted and screamed, "Why is it always me?" Wuya gave out a sigh and looked back at her distressed brother.

"Because Usagi seems to like to play with you," stated Wuya. Toshi glared at her.

"This is not playing! He's trying to kill me!" screamed Toshi as he ran. Usagi gave out another cry causing Toshi to scream.

Mariette ran to her three companions with fish in hand and announced, "I caught breakfast." Toshi looked at Mariette with tear filled eyes and said, "Thank goodness." Toshi ran toward Mariette, but was pushed aside roughly by Usagi.

Toshi fell to the ground and looked up only to see Usagi standing in front of Mariette. Mariette smiled at Usagi and tossed him an extra large fish that Usagi munched on happily.

"Good Usagi," said Mariette happily.

Toshi glared at Usagi and whispered, "Evil Usagi." Wuya walked up to her brother with the laundry in hand and smirked at him.

"You shouldn't make a rival out of Usagi, Toshi," stated Wuya. Toshi glared at her and watched her go to a nearby tree to dry the clothes.

After a few minutes, Mariette had cooked the remaining fish over an open fire and then was feasting on the cooked fish with her friends. Toshi was about to bite out of his fish, but Usagi snatched it out of his hand.

Toshi glared at Usagi and yelled, "Would you stop that?"

"Don't yell at Usagi," reprimanded Mariette. Toshi gave a low growl as he grabbed another fish.

"Usagi is always taking my food and chasing me around when Mariette is away. He's been doing this since the beginning," said Toshi angrily. He glared up at Usagi, who was still munching on Toshi's stolen fish.

"He should have left when he got better," said Toshi. Wuya chuckled and added, "But Usagi wanted to stay with us because he liked Mariette too much." Mariette gave a nod and smiled at Usagi, who gave out a small cry of delight.

Toshi gave a pout and munched on his new cooked fish.

Yoko giggled at the sight and said, "Looks like Toshi made a rival in love."

Wuya patted Toshi's back and said, "Look at the bright side. We get to go camping more often." Toshi gave a low groan as he chewed on his fish.

Mariette munched on her fish happily not noticing Toshi's angered state. She suddenly heard a small whimper causing her cat features to pop out. Wuya, Toshi, and Usagi looked at her in surprise.

"Something wrong, Mariette?" asked Wuya. Mariette's ears twitched as she tried to listen for the sound. She heard the whimper again and immediately ran off.

"Mariette?"

Mariette ran into the woods. Wuya tossed dirt on the fire to put out the fire and then ran after Mariette. Toshi ran after Mariette as well with Usagi close behind him to his discomfort.

Mariette dashed through the woods looking in every direction. Mariette suddenly caught the scent of blood. Mariette cringed, but then shook her head. She ran in the direction of the blood wondering if the whimper was from there.

Mariette pushed through the trees and soon found herself in an area even denser with trees. Mariette became pale at what she saw.

Before her laid the body of a skinned beast covered in fresh blood. Mariette covered her mouth to prevent herself from throwing up.

Wuya, Toshi, and Usagi emerged from the trees behind her and cringed at the sight of the dead beast.

"Who in the world did this?" said Wuya sickened. Toshi looked at Mariette and noticed how pale she looked.

"Are you all right, Mariette?" asked Toshi in concern. Mariette turned away from the dead beast, crouched down, and threw up causing Toshi to gasp in surprise.

"Mariette?"

Wuya and Usagi looked down at Mariette in concern.

"You OK?" asked Wuya. Mariette looked at her friends completely pale.

"I didn't tell you guys, but I get extremely sick at the smell and sight of blood," said Mariette. Mariette covered her mouth trying to prevent herself from puking.

Wuya and Toshi blinked in confusion and looked toward Usagi.

"But you didn't look sick when you treated Usagi's wound. There was blood and you even sucked some of it out," pointed out Wuya. Toshi nodded in agreement. Mariette looked at her friends looking sick.

"I did feel sick, but I tried not to show it. Besides, Usagi was hurt and I just couldn't leave him then," admitted Mariette. Mariette looked down sadly and added, "And in my village before in Hourai, my parents told me not to show my weakness against blood or I would be teased more."

Toshi and Wuya shook their heads and placed a hand on Mariette's shoulders.

"It's OK to have a small weakness," they reassured. Usagi nodded in agreement and licked Mariette's cheek. Mariette smiled at them weakly and looked back at the dead beast.

Mariette cringed at the body and placed a hand over her mouth.

Wuya looked down at Mariette and asked, "Why did you come here anyway?" Mariette suddenly perked up and looked around the area.

"Mariette?"

Mariette walked toward the bloody body making her friends confused. Mariette still looked sick, but continued to approach the body.

When she reached the body, she looked around it and noticed a pair of bloody footprints in the shape of a cat's paw leading away from the body. Mariette followed the tracks with her friends watching. The tracks ended at a bush. Mariette pushed through the bushes. Her eyes widen.

Within the bushes was a blood-covered baby white tiger with wings upon its back. Mariette smiled at it and pulled it out of the bushes. It struggled in her hold, but Mariette refused to let it go.

"What did you find?" asked Wuya as she approached Mariette. Mariette showed the blood-covered cub.

"I think this baby belonged to that dead creature," said Mariette weakly. Wuya stared at it confusingly. Toshi and Usagi stared at it too.

"That's a Sugu," said Toshi impressed.

"Sugu?" asked Mariette. Toshi nodded and smirked.

"Sugu are rare creatures. They are definitely not Youma and rulers, if they are lucky, can use them as transportation," explained Toshi. Mariette nodded.

Wuya gave a frown and looked at the dead beast.

"Sugu are rare, but there are people who think that their fur should be used as a robe. That's probably the reason why this Sugu was killed and skinned," said Wuya displeased.

Mariette looked down at the struggling cub sadly and said, "So this little one's mommy was killed for someone else's greed." The cub bit Mariette's arm causing Mariette to flinch. Wuya, Toshi and Usagi glared at the cub.

"How dare you bite, Mariette," said Toshi angrily. Wuya was going to hit it, but Mariette looked up at Wuya angrily and said, "Don't hit him." Wuya stopped her actions. Mariette held the cub close as it bit Mariette's arm. Blood began to escape from her arm making Wuya, Toshi, and Usagi concerned.

"Just let it go, Mariette," said Wuya as she reached toward Mariette. Mariette shook her head and walked pass her friends.

"This little one just lost his mommy. He's scared and doesn't know what to do. That's why he was crying. That's why he called for help," said Mariette. Mariette looked at her friends with tear filled eyes and added, "That's why I'm going to help him.

Mariette ran through the woods with her friends behind her.

Mariette and her friends soon reached the lake. Mariette jumped into the lake with the cub still in her embrace. Mariette crouched down in the water with the cub still biting her arm. The blood cleared from the cub's fur and Mariette's clothes and arm in the lake water. Mariette hugged the cub as it gave a small growl and whispered, "I'll protect you."

A tear escaped from the cub's eye as Mariette embraced it. It released Mariette's arm allowing more blood to flow out and licked it to try to prevent the blood from escaping. Mariette smiled down at it weakly and cuddled it.

"I won't let you be alone," said Mariette as a tear escaped from her eye. The cub purred as it slowly went to sleep.

Mariette walked out of the lake with the cub still in hand. Toshi, Wuya, and Usagi ran to her.

"Are you all right, Mariette?" asked Toshi in concern. Mariette nodded and petted the sleeping cub's head.

"I want to keep him," said Mariette with a smile. Wuya and Toshi gave out a sigh.

"Another pet," they said in unison. Usagi gave a small cry. Mariette giggled and looked down at the cub.

"This one is definitely a boy by the way it sounded, so he should have a boy name," said Mariette. Mariette thought awhile and noticed the whiteness of his fur. Mariette gave a nod and said, "I'll name him Yuki meaning snow." Wuya and Toshi smiled and stated that it was a nice name.

Mariette suddenly fell over with the cub, known as Yuki. Wuya and Toshi caught her and asked, at the same time, "Are you all right?" They looked at Mariette closely and noticed that she was unconscious.

"The blood must have been too much," said Wuya. Toshi nodded. They placed Mariette on the ground nicely. Wuya tried to pull Yuki away from Mariette's embrace, but Mariette refused to let go. Wuya gave out a sigh.

"Looks like Mariette has a sleeping companion," said Wuya. Usagi gave a small cry and cuddled next to Mariette. He laid his head next to Mariette's and fell asleep almost instantly.

Wuya chuckled and said, "Looks like Usagi isn't going to let Yuki get all the attention." Toshi nodded in agreement.

Toshi looked at Wuya and said, "I'm going to take a nap too." Wuya was about to object, but Toshi was already cuddled next to Mariette and asleep.

Wuya shook her head and said, "Boys are always so competitive." Wuya looked toward Mariette and gave out a small laugh.

"Mariette forgot to tuck in her cat features," said Wuya. Wuya turned away from them and said, "I'll just finish up the laundry." With that said, she marched away from them.

Yoko stared down at Mariette, who was swinging her tail now and then and smiled.

"Even though she was weak, she still wanted to protect that baby Sugu. She really is kind hearted."

**(Hey, I'm back. This is a long chapter and I decided to add the rest of this arc, so I wouldn't leave you guys hanging, so prepare for mega updates.)**


	14. Chapter 13: Saving Wuya

**(Disclaimer: The Twelve Kingdom Characters belong solely to Fuyumi Ono, but Mariette and the other unknown characters I am writing about belong to me. If this disclaimer is wrong, then please do not sue me.)**

**Chapter 13: Saving Wuya**

A flash of light forced Yoko to shut her eyes again. Yoko opened her eyes when the light cleared and stated, "These time changes are happening fast."

"Four months have passed this time."

Yoko gave a nod and watched the scene of the lake appear again.

Mariette and Wuya were fishing in the lake, while Toshi was trying to light the fire with Usagi and Yuki, who had grown a little, staring at him. Toshi looked at Usagi and Yuki uneasily and said, "Can you guys stop staring at me? I feel like you guys are getting ready to eat me."

Usagi licked his lips making Toshi cringe. He looked toward Mariette desperately and asked, "Can you tell Usagi and Yuki to stop watching me?" Mariette looked toward Toshi, Yuki, and Usagi and said, "Yuki, Usagi leave Toshi alone." Yuki and Usagi nodded and made their way to Mariette instead.

When they reached Mariette, they licked her causing her to giggle. Wuya looked toward Mariette and asked, "Are you really OK with us moving into the woods?" Mariette nodded and looked at Usagi and Yuki.

"We can't bring Usagi and Yuki into the village because the villagers will panic and Yuki and Usagi don't like being separated from me for a long period of time, so this is the best solution," said Mariette with a warm smile.

Wuya and Toshi smirked at Mariette. Wuya tossed a fish to her side and then stood up. She dusted off her clothes and looked down at Mariette.

"I'm going to get some edible plants, so wait here with Toshi and your pets," said Wuya. Mariette nodded.

Wuya ran into the woods out of sight.

Toshi had finally managed to light the fire. He gave a nod and then looked toward Mariette. He noticed her smile and blushed. He made his way to her side. He sat next to her making Mariette look at him.

"Do you want something, Toshi?" asked Mariette with a bright smile. Toshi was bright red as he stared at Mariette. He smiled and said, "I know that it is still a while till we are of marriageable age, but can I kiss you?" Mariette blinked in confusion.

"Why?"

Toshi hugged his legs and said, "Because that is what people do when they like each other." Mariette smiled and nodded.

Toshi's blush became deeper. He leaned toward Mariette with his beating a mile a minute. Usagi suddenly pulled Toshi away from Mariette roughly by the shirt causing him to fall on his back. Yuki then sat on his stomach preventing him fro getting up. Toshi gave out a groan.

"Why are you two always interfering?" asked Toshi angrily. Mariette giggled at the scene and crawled to Toshi. She smiled down at him and said, "I'll give you a kiss." Toshi blushed and closed his eyes. Mariette bent down and kissed his cheek making Toshi confused. Mariette gave out another giggle and said, "I should give Wuya a kiss too."

Toshi gave out a sigh knowing full well that Mariette didn't understand what he meant by a kiss.

After a long while, Mariette and Toshi were cooking the fish, while Yuki and Usagi played with one another. Mariette looked up at the sky and noticed that it was already getting dark. She looked in the direction that Wuya left before and said, "Why isn't Wuya back yet?"

Toshi gave a shrug. Toshi suddenly felt something grab at his heart and cringed. He placed a hand to his heart making Mariette look at him.

"Is something wrong Toshi?" asked Mariette. Toshi looked at Mariette confusingly.

"I'm not sure," said Toshi as he gripped his heart. Toshi shook his head and continued to cook the fish. Mariette stared at Toshi and then looked in the direction Wuya left again.

"I'm going to look for Wuya," said Mariette. Toshi nodded and watched Mariette run toward the trees. Yuki and Usagi were about to follow, but Mariette told them to watch over Toshi.

Mariette disappeared from sight. Toshi stared in the direction ran off in and placed a hand to his heart again.

"Wuya, please be OK."

Mariette ran through the woods calling out Wuya's name. There was no answer making Mariette extra concern.

"Where are you, Wuya?"

Mariette suddenly heard a scream causing Mariette to gasp in surprise. Her cat ears and tail popped out from the shock. She looked in the direction the scream came from and ran as fast as she could. She soon reached a cave.

Mariette stopped in her tracks and stared into the pitch-black cave. She looked toward the ground and noticed footprints. She bent down to examine them. She sniffed the air with her tail still swaying and gave out gasp. She caught the scent of fish coming from the cave and knew full well that Wuya had gone fishing with her not too long ago. Mariette came to the conclusion that Wuya had entered the cave most likely to find edible plants.

Mariette stood up with determination in her eyes and entered the cave. Within the cave was nothing, but darkness. Mariette squinted and realized that she was able to see through the darkness. Mariette placed a hand to her eyes and realized that it was because of her cat part. Mariette gave a nod and traveled through the cave.

Mariette soon saw a figure and looked closer. Mariette gasped in surprise when she realized it was Wuya. Mariette ran toward her calling out her name.

Wuya looked at Mariette with pain clear in her eyes.

"Mariette?"

Mariette nodded as she ran toward her friend. Wuya shook her head and looked at Mariette seriously.

"Don't come any closer!" yelled Wuya forcing Mariette to stop in her tracks.

"Wuya?"

Wuya looked at Mariette seriously and said, "My leg was cut pretty bad, so there's a lot of blood. Too much blood would make you feint and I don't want that. Besides…"

Mariette's eyes widen when she noticed a thousand eyes behind Wuya.

"I'm as good as dead," Wuya concluded. A tentacle emerged from behind Wuya and wrapped around Wuya's neck causing Wuya to gasp. Mariette gasped in surprise and tried to run to Wuya again, but Wuya screamed for Mariette to stop.

"I don't want you to die, Mariette," said Wuya as she was strangled. Mariette clenched her fist and looked at Wuya seriously.

"It's the same for me," said Mariette. With that said, she ran at Wuya. She grabbed Wuya's wrist and yanked her away from the tentacle that had her. Mariette hugged Wuya close and said, "I don't want to see you die, Wuya." Wuya burst out crying.

Mariette caught the scent of Wuya's blood and felt her strength begin to leave her. Wuya looked at Mariette with tear filled eyes.

"You have to get out of here before you pass out," said Wuya. Mariette shook her head and said, "I'm not leaving without you."

"Give her to me."

Mariette glared at the thousand eyes still behind Wuya. Mariette stood firmly in front of Wuya and said, "I want let you have my friend."

The thousand eyes glared back at her.

"Back down."

Mariette shook her head and said, "I will never back down." Wuya looked at Mariette confusingly.

"Can you understand this Youma too?" asked Wuya weakly. Mariette nodded.

"Back down."

Mariette shook her head again. Mariette glared at the Youma with the thousand eyes and screamed, "You back down." The Youma seemed to flinch at Mariette's words. Mariette noticed this and smirked.

"Back down!" screamed Mariette. The Youma flinched repeatedly. Mariette glared harder on the Youma. Her green eyes became red making Wuya confused.

"Back down!" screamed Mariette with all her might. The Youma gave one final flinch and the thousand eyes dispersed.

Mariette gave out a sigh of relief and fell to her knees. Her eyes returned to their original color. She looked at Wuya filled with relief and said, "He left." Wuya burst into tears and embraced Mariette tightly. Mariette felt tears escape from her eyes too as she hugged Wuya.

They suddenly heard a meow and looked in the area where the Youma was before. Out of the darkness emerged a black cat. Mariette and Wuya blinked in confusion. The cat approached them and bowed down toward Mariette.

"I will serve you master," the cat said making Mariette gasp in surprise.

Wuya looked at Mariette confusingly and asked, "What's wrong?" Mariette looked at her friend and asked, "You didn't hear what the cat said?" Wuya shook her head and stated, "I didn't hear anything, but a meow from this cat."

Mariette stared at the cat with sweat against her forehead.

"Why am I your master?" asked Mariette nervously. The cat lifted his head.

"Because I have submitted to you. You did tell me with your power to back down."

Mariette blinked in confusion and gasped in realization. She pointed at the cat in disbelief and asked, "Are you that Youma?" The cat nodded. Wuya and Mariette were shocked.

Wuya glared at the cat and said, "So the Youma was a Toutetsu." Mariette looked at her friend confused.

"Toutetsu?"

Wuya nodded and said, "That's a Youma that can shape shift. That's why it became a cat." Mariette gave a nod and looked at the cat.

"If I am your master, then does that mean you have to do everything that I tell you?" asked Mariette. The cat nodded.

Mariette gave a frown and said, "That's nice, but you hurt Wuya really badly." The cat bowed to Mariette again and apologized. Mariette gave out a sigh and looked toward Wuya.

"I'll forgive you, if you get Wuya and I out of this cave," said Mariette still unsure. The cat nodded and transformed into a huge wolf causing Wuya and Mariette to gasp in surprise. The Youma now in wolf form bent down telling Mariette to get on with her friend. Mariette nodded and helped Wuya onto the Youma. Mariette suddenly caught the scent of Wuya's pouring blood and felt her energy leave her. Mariette feinted causing Wuya to gasp.

"Mariette," said Wuya in concern when she saw her friend fall to the ground. The Youma picked Mariette by the shirt and tossed her onto his back. Wuya held onto Mariette with tears in her eyes. The Youma gave a nod and dashed out of the cave with Wuya and Mariette on his back.

The Youma soon reached the exit and stopped in his tracks. He looked toward Mariette, who was still unconscious.

Wuya was crying as she cradled her friend. She looked at the Youma and said, "I heard Mariette say that she is your master, so please do something to help her." The Youma gave a nod and was about to rush off, but paused. He looked to the side and noticed a seven-year-old boy with green hair staring at him.

Wuya noticed him too and called out, "Can you please help us?" The boy stared at them filled with confusion. He shook his head and ran off. Wuya gasped in surprise. The Youma noticed the boy run off and chased after him.

The boy was running as fast as he could with the Youma behind him. The boy gave out a scream as he ran.

The boy soon reached a cabin and called out for his grandpa. The door swung open revealing an old man in tattered clothes.

"Narumi?"

The boy, known as Narumi, embraced the old man crying. The old man asked what was wrong, but soon found out when he saw the Youma rushing at him. He gave out a scream and hugged Narumi tightly. The Youma stopped in front of the old man and Narumi.

Wuya looked at the old man and Narumi with tear filled eyes and asked, "Can you help us?" The old man looked at Wuya in shock. Wuya showed Mariette's unconscious form and said, "My friend has feinted and I'm bleeding pretty badly." The old man remained silent. Wuya looked at the Youma she was on and said, "I don't think the Youma will hurt you, so please help us." Wuya suddenly fell over.

The old man released Narumi and caught Wuya before she could hit the ground. He noticed her cut leg and cringed. He saw that Wuya had feinted as well. He held Wuya bridal style and looked at Narumi.

"Get the other girl on the Youma," he ordered. Narumi nodded still unsure about the situation. He walked up to the Youma and reached toward Mariette. The Youma growled at Narumi making him nervous.

"I'm just taking her inside to get treated," explained Narumi. The Youma nodded and tossed Mariette to Narumi. Narumi caught her and noticed her cat ears and tail.

"Half-beast?"

Narumi shook his head and tried his hardest to carry Mariette into the cabin. The Youma transformed back into a cat and followed them inside.

Yoko stared at the scene of the cabin.

"I hope she's all right, but it is pretty amazing that another Youma is now serving her," said Yoko. Yoko suddenly remembered the story of Taiki she heard fifty years ago and said, "But wasn't Taiki the first to tame a Toutetsu?" Yoko clenched her fist still wondering why Mariette was erased.

**(Second part of the mega update. I know getting this Youma was too easy, but I was getting a little lazy. Next Mega update.)**


	15. Chapter 14: Medicine Maker

**(Disclaimer: The Twelve Kingdom Characters belong solely to Fuyumi Ono, but Mariette and the other unknown characters I am writing about belong to me. If this disclaimer is wrong, then please do not sue me.)**

**Chapter 14: Medicine Maker**

Mariette opened her eyes still weak. She sat up and gasped in surprise when she noticed that she wasn't in the cave anymore. Mariette sighed in relief and said, "I guess the Youma really did follow my orders."

"What do you mean by that?"

Mariette gasped in surprise and looked to her side only to see Narumi staring at her. Mariette asked who he was and where she was.

"My name is Narumi and you are in my grandpa's cabin," said Narumi simply. Mariette gave a nod and said, "Nice to meet you." Narumi stared at her closely causing her to flinch.

"So who are you, half-beast?"

"My name is Mariette, but how did you know I was a half-beast?" asked Mariette confusingly. Narumi yanked on one of her cat ears causing Mariette to cringe.

"The cat ears and tail are hard to miss, Half-beast," said Narumi as he tugged on her ear. Mariette pulled her ear away from him.

"You don't have to pull so hard and don't call me half-beast," said Mariette as she rubbed her ear. Narumi stuck his tongue at her.

"No way half-beast," said Narumi in a mocking tone. Mariette groaned at him.

An old man suddenly entered the room causing Mariette to look at him. The old man smiled at her and said, "Thank goodness, you are awake." Mariette gave a nod and asked who he was.

"My name is Soji, but my patients call me Doctor," said the old man. Narumi crossed his arms and added, "And I call him grandpa."

Mariette gave a nod of understanding and introduced herself to him. She also asked, "So how did I get here?" The old man looked toward the floor. Mariette looked at his point of view and saw the Youma in cat form looking up at her.

"Mr. Youma?" said Mariette in surprise.

"This Youma brought you and your friend here to get treated, which is amazing," explained the old man. Mariette stared down at the Youma in surprise.

"You really did that, mister Youma? Even after hurting Wuya, you still helped her and me?" asked Mariette in surprise. The Youma nodded and bowed its head to her.

"I would do anything for my master."

Mariette broke into a smile and leapt out of the bed she was on. She embraced the Youma with her tail swinging happily making the Youma confused.

"Thank you," said Mariette happily. The Youma seemed to blush in Mariette's embrace. Soji and Narumi stared at Mariette in surprise.

"Is this Youma yours?" asked Soji in surprise. Mariette looked at them with a smile and nodded.

"But his name isn't Youma," said Mariette. She hugged the Youma close and said, "His name is Kishi." The Youma stared up at Mariette as warmth surrounded his body.

"Kishi?"

Mariette nodded and hugged Kishi closer.

"You are my new friend, Kishi," said Mariette happily. Kishi nodded and licked her cheeks causing her to giggle.

Soji rubbed the back of his head with a smile and said, "A half-beast friends with a Youma. You don't see that everyday." Narumi nodded in agreement.

Narumi stared at Mariette, who was still cuddling her new companion, and groaned.

_I hate her._

Mariette suddenly remembered Wuya and looked at Soji in concern.

"Is Wuya OK?" asked Mariette.

"If you mean your friend, then she is just fine. She did lose a lot of blood, but the medicine I gave her should help out," explained Soji. Mariette nodded and asked if she could see Wuya. Soji nodded and led Mariette out of the room with Narumi behind her.

They entered another room, where Wuya was fast asleep on a bed with a long bandage over her wounded leg. Mariette ran to Wuya's side with Kishi in her arms.

"Wuya?"

Wuya remained asleep. Soji crossed his arms and said, "I gave her another medicine to help her sleep, so she can regain her strength." Mariette nodded.

Soji then looked at Narumi and said, "Can you remove her bandage?" Narumi nodded and approached Wuya. He removed the bandage from Wuya's leg gently. To Mariette's surprise, the wound was completely gone.

"No way!" yelled Mariette. She stared at Wuya's healed leg in amazement.

"There was a huge wound on her leg before and there was a lot of blood too. How did it disappear?" said Mariette in disbelief.

Soji chuckled and said, "I gave her a medicine that will heal a wound in minutes." Mariette stared up at Soji in amazement.

"You must be a magician to be able to make so many medicines," said Mariette in appraisal. Soji gave out another laugh and admitted that people have called him that. Mariette walked up to Soji and asked, "Can you teach me how to make medicines like that?"

Soji stared down at Mariette and saw the determination in her eyes. He smiled and nodded. Mariette cheered and thanked Soji repeatedly.

Narumi groaned and said, "Why teach a dirty half-beast?" Mariette looked at Narumi in surprise. Soji glared at Narumi and ordered him to leave the room. Narumi marched toward the door and then glared back at Mariette.

"I hate you," he said making Mariette confused. Narumi left the room.

Soji gave out a sigh and looked down at Mariette.

"Narumi is always like that toward other people, so don't feel downhearted," reassured Soji. Mariette nodded.

Soji taught Mariette about the plants that could be used to make medicines and how to make the medicines themselves. Mariette understood every instruction.

Soji then asked, "Can you handle the sight of blood?" Mariette looked down sadly and said, "I can see blood, but I can't stand the smell. It makes me feel very weak."

"In order to help people with these medicines, you have to get over that weakness as much as you can," said Soji. Mariette nodded and promised to try her best against her weakness.

When Mariette had learned almost everything about medicines that Soji made, Wuya was already awakening. Wuya looked at Mariette, who was examining a medicine leaf, from the bed.

"Mariette?"

Mariette perked up when se heard Wuya's voice. She looked back at her and broke into a bright smile. Mariette immediately embraced her and said, "Wuya, I'm glad you're OK." Wuya asked what had happened since she passed out. Mariette explained thoroughly making sure not to leave out Soji's explanation.

Wuya nodded in understanding and glared down at Kishi.

"If Mariette didn't get attached to you, I would have killed you," hissed Wuya. Kishi looked away from Wuya nervously.

Soji smiled at the two girls and said, "Now that you two are better, you can leave and join your parents." Mariette and Wuya looked at each other and then back at Soji.

"We don't have any parents," they said in unison. Soji's eyes widen.

"You mean you are orphans?" asked Soji in disbelief. Wuya and Mariette nodded. They suddenly gave a gasp. They jumped off the bed and ran out the door with Kishi and Soji behind them.

"Where are you going?" asked Soji as he ran after them. Mariette looked back at him and said, "We have to get back to Toshi before he gets worried."

"But isn't it dangerous for you kids to be alone at this time of night?" asked Soji. Mariette smiled at him and said, "Don't worry, Doctor. Wuya, Toshi, and I have always stuck together." With that said, Mariette told Kishi t transform. Kishi transformed into a huge wolf. Mariette and Wuya jumped onto his back.

Mariette looked back at Soji and said, "Good bye, Doctor, and thank you for treating Wuya and teaching me about your medicines." Soji nodded with worry still in his heart. Mariette smiled and added, "And tell Narumi that I said Thank you." Soji gave another nod.

Kishi ran into the woods out of sight with Wuya and Mariette on his back.

Soji stared in the direction they went and looked back at the cabin.

"They have no parents just like Narumi."

Kishi ran through the woods with Wuya and Mariette on his back. Wuya stared at Kishi and gave out a sigh.

"I wonder how Toshi is going to react when he learns that we have another pet," said Wuya. Mariette giggled and said, "It'll be quite a shock to him." Wuya nodded in agreement. Wuya noticed Mariette's cat features sticking out and began to tuck them in. Mariette looked back at Wuya and asked, "Are you OK?" Wuya nodded and hugged Mariette from behind.

"I'm glad Toshi and I found you," said Wuya as she hugged Mariette. Mariette smiled back at Wuya and said, "I'm glad too."

Yoko smiled at the scene and said, "She learned how to make medicine. Maybe that will help her when she becomes the ruler."

**(Mega Update Number Three. Makes one wonder what Toshi was doing through all this. Next Mega update.)**


	16. Chapter 15: The Boy and the Youma

**(Disclaimer: The Twelve Kingdom Characters belong solely to Fuyumi Ono, but Mariette and the other unknown characters I am writing about belong to me. If this disclaimer is wrong, then please do not sue me.)**

**Chapter 15: The Boy and the Youma**

A flash of light appeared forcing Yoko to shut her eyes. When the light cleared, Yoko opened her eyes and said, "Can't you guys just tell me when the time change is going to happen? I'm going to become blind if this continues."

"Two months have passed."

Yoko gave out a sigh and said, "You guys weren't even listening." The scene of the lake appeared before her.

Wuya was sewing up a shirt, while leaning against a tree. Toshi was sitting shirtless next to another tree pouting. Mariette on the other hand was playing with Usagi, Yuki, and Kishi, who had transformed into a black cat. Toshi glared at the pets of Mariette.

"Those animals are just trying to piss me off by destroying my shirt," said Toshi angrily.

"You think?" said Wuya as she sewed his tattered shirt. Toshi looked at his sister and asked, "Are those animals trying to keep Mariette to themselves?"

"What makes you think that?" said Wuya in a sarcastic tone. Toshi gave a whimper and looked down sadly.

"If I knew this was going to happen, I would have objected against those animals staying with us," said Toshi. Wuya gave out a sigh and looked at Toshi.

"Look on the bright side. They're animals and you are human, so you can marry Mariette and not them," pointed out Wuya. Toshi burst into a smile and said, "That's right."

Toshi smirked toward Mariette's pets and said, "No matter what they do to me, I still have the upper hand." Wuya shook her head and continued to sew up his shirt.

Mariette played with her pets happily. She suddenly saw Usagi run into the woods and ran after him with Yuki and Kishi behind her. She looked back at Wuya and Toshi and said, "I'll be right back." They gave a nod and watched Mariette disappear into the woods with Yuki and Kishi behind her.

Mariette ran after Usagi and called out to him. Mariette suddenly caught the scent of blood, but refused to grow weak from it. She continued to follow Usagi as the scent of blood increased.

"Mariette," said Kishi in his own language.

"I know," said Mariette as she tried her best to look strong. They followed Usagi all the way to a clearing. To their surprise they saw a boy in red clothing tending to a Tenken's bloody wound. Mariette's cat features popped out because of her surprise, but then she tucked them back in and continued to stare at the boy and the Youma.

The boy tried to stop the bleeding, by placing different tattered clothes on it. The boy's face was filled with worry as he tried to help the Tenken.

"You'll be fine, Rokuta," the boy said as he pressed the different clothes against the wound.

Mariette approached the boy with Yuki, Usagi, and Kishi behind her. She poked the boy's shoulder causing him to gasp in surprise. He faced her filled with surprise.

"Do you need help?" asked Mariette. The boy glared at Mariette and said, "Get away from me human." Mariette blinked in confusion.

"Why?"

The boy held the Tenken protectively and said, "You're here to hurt Rokuta. All humans want to kill him because he's a Youma." Mariette shook her head.

"I would never hurt a Youma like him," said Mariette. The boy glared at her and said, "Prove it."

Mariette held a hand to Yuki, Usagi, and Kishi and said, "I own two Youmas and a Sugu and I would never hurt them. Especially since I gave them names like how you gave your Youma a name. The Tenken is named Usagi, the Toutetsu is named Kishi, and the Sugu is named Yuki." She flashed the boy a cheerful smile and added, "They are my friends."

The boy was still unsure, but then nodded. Mariette asked if she could help his Youma again. The boy nodded this time.

Mariette removed the clothes on the Tenken's wound and noticed the slash on its side with fresh blood. Mariette gave a nod and said, "This wound is almost like Usagi's when I first found him. The only difference is that it's fresh."

Mariette looked at the boy seriously and asked, "How did this happen?" The boy clenched his fist and said, "Some humans on a mountain spotted us and fired arrows at us. I was unhurt, but Rokuta got slashed on the side."

Mariette looked back at the wound and said, "I really wish people wouldn't do this." Mariette pulled out a bottle from her pocket and splashed it on the wound causing the Tenken to cry out in pain.

"What did you do to him?" asked the boy angrily causing Mariette to gasp in surprise. Her cat features popped out making the boy surprised. Mariette tucked her cat features in immediately and looked back at the boy. Mariette petted the Tenken gently allowing it to calm down.

"I just placed medicine on the wound. It should heal within minutes."

"Like I would believe that and what's with the cat ears and tail," said the boy suspiciously. Mariette stated that she was a half-beast in a plain tone. Within a minute, the Tenken's wound was healed. The boy stared at the healed wound in amazement.

"That can't be," he said. Mariette gave a small giggle as she placed the medicine back in her pocket.

"This is a medicine I learned to make a month ago. Looks like it is very effective," said Mariette happily. The boy nodded.

Mariette looked at her three pets and said, "We should head back." Yuki, Usagi, and Kishi nodded as they followed Mariette.

The boy looked back at Mariette and asked, "Who are you?" Mariette looked back at him with a smile and said, "My name is Mariette."

The boy smiled at her and said, "Well Mariette, my name is Kouya. You helped Rokuta, so I am forever in your debt." Mariette giggled at him and said, "Thank you."

Mariette wished him goodbye and ran off into the woods with her three companions behind her feeling glad that she had conquered her weakness for the day.

The boy, known as Kouya, smiled in Mariette's direction, and said, "I hope we meet again."

Yoko stared at the scene in amazement.

"Even Kouya met her?" asked Yoko in disbelief.

"That is correct."

"He's a God, so shouldn't he remember her. Why doesn't he remember her?" asked Yoko.

"Just watch."

Yoko clenched her fist wondering what she would discover next about Mariette.

**(This is the last of the mega update and the end of the beast arc. I bet some of the fans knew who the boy was at a glance. The next arc is obviously another time skip, so stay tune.)**


	17. Chapter 16: Wuya's Decision

**(Disclaimer: The Twelve Kingdom Characters belong solely to Fuyumi Ono, but Mariette and the other unknown characters I am writing about belong to me. If this disclaimer is wrong, then please do not sue me.)**

**KChanDreams:** Looks like it has been a while since I updated and there are hardly any reviews. I was actually planning on abandoning this story before, but then I got hooked. I decided in the end to finish the story and then place the updates up one at a time.

**Angel:** Aren't you just being lazy?

**KChanDreams: **I am not! Wait a minute, why are you here?!

**Angel:** You're not the boss of me.

**KChanDreams:** I created you!

**Angel:** Come on. You haven't written my story in two years and your other main characters are starting to revolt.

**KChanDreams:** It's called writer's block darn it!

**Angel:** Whatever you say, but wrap this story up soon. Besides, this girl is my...

**KChanDreams:** (Covers Angel's mouth) Enjoy the story for today!

* * *

**Chapter 16: Wuya's Decision**

A flash of light blinded Yoko. Yoko shut her eyes wondering why there were so many time skips. Yoko opened her eyes and asked, "So how much time this time?"

"Seven years."

Yoko gasped in surprise.

"Seven years? That's mean that Mariette should be sixteen," said Yoko in surprise. The scene of an ocean cliff appeared before Yoko. Yoko stared at the scene and noticed Wuya and Mariette on the cliff with Kishi, Usagi, and Yuki behind them. Wuya and Mariette had grown and wore long dresses that danced in the wind. Yuki, the Sugu, had grown to the same size as Usagi, the Tenken, and Kishi had transformed into his wolf form.

Yoko stared at Mariette's older form and smiled.

"She really has grown becoming so beautiful," said Yoko. She looked toward Wuya and added, "And Wuya looks more mature." Yoko suddenly noticed something and looked all around.

"Where's Toshi?" Yoko asked herself. Yoko looked back at Wuya, Mariette, and the three animals and noticed that they were standing in front of a gravestone.

Yoko's eyes widen. She looked at the engraving of the stone and felt tears escape from her eyes.

On the stone was written:

TOSHI

Yoko placed hand to her mouth as she tried to control her falling tears.

_Toshi died?_

Mariette was crying uncontrollably, while Wuya stared at the gravestone of Toshi. Mariette looked at Wuya with tear filled eyes.

"I'm sorry Wuya. I wasn't able to save him from the sickness," cried Mariette. Wuya looked at Mariette and said, "It isn't your fault. You tried everything. You even went back to the old man's cabin after so long looking for help, but he wasn't there. That isn't your fault." Mariette nodded as tears continued to fall from her eyes.

"I wish I had more time to save him," said Mariette as she sobbed. Yuki, Kishi, and Usagi looked at Mariette filled with concern. Wuya hugged Mariette softly and said, "Please don't cry. A smile suits you more." Mariette hugged Wuya back as she tried to stop her falling tears.

After the small funeral of Toshi, Mariette, Wuya, and the three animals returned to the lake, where there was a small house. They entered the house. Mariette sat on the bed, Wuya leaned against the wall, and the animals sat next to Mariette still trying to comfort her.

Mariette looked at a small silver ring on the nightstand next to her bed and smiled.

"I remember Toshi giving that to me when he got sick. He said that he would marry me when he got better and that the ring was his promise," said Mariette as she gazed at the ring. A tear escaped from her eye. Mariette wiped it away and said, "He couldn't keep that promise."

Wuya crossed her arms and said, "He wasn't able to keep the promise, but he was true to you in the end." Wuya got off the wall and picked the ring from the stand. She grabbed a piece of string and looped it around the ring making a necklace. She placed it around Mariette's neck making Mariette confused.

"As long as you wear this, Toshi will always be with us," said Wuya. Mariette gave a nod trying not to cry. She noticed a tear fall from Wuya's eye and said, "You can cry too, Wuya."

Wuya wiped the tear away and shook her head. She looked at Mariette with a smile and said, "I have to be strong for the both of us." Mariette smiled at Wuya and clenched the silver ring around her neck.

"I'll never forget Toshi," said Mariette with a smile. Wuya nodded. Wuya then pulled Mariette to her feet and said, "Let me show you something with just the two of us." Mariette nodded and looked back at her other three companions.

"I'll be right back, so stay here."

Yuki, Usagi, and Kishi nodded. Mariette left the house with Wuya.

Wuya led Mariette through the woods. Mariette looked at Wuya confusingly and asked, "Where are we going?"

"You'll see," said Wuya as she dragged Mariette.

They emerged from the woods and walked onto a beach. Mariette broke into a smile and ran across the sand. She stared up at the moon and laughed.

"It's beautiful," said Mariette happily. Wuya nodded in agreement. She went to Mariette's side and looked up at the moon.

"This beach is where Toshi and I first found you. The first place that brought us happiness," said Wuya. Mariette looked at Wuya. Wuya smiled and said, "Toshi and I lost our parents from a disease and decided that we would act independently to survive. We actually felt pretty lonely by ourselves, but then we found you and you brought happiness to our hearts. You made us believe that we can achieve our dreams."

Wuya glanced at Mariette and asked, "Do you remember Toshi's dreams for the future?" Mariette nodded.

"He wanted to become the new ruler of Kei; marry me; and live to be a hundred," answered Mariette. Wuya nodded and said, "I want to make his dreams come true through me." Mariette gasped in surprise causing her cat features to pop out.

"Wuya?"

"I will become the queen of Kei and live to be a hundred," said Wuya. She looked at Mariette and said, "I can't marry you, but I can make up for it by sticking with you always." Mariette looked at Wuya with her tail swaying.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Mariette. Wuya nodded and looked across the ocean.

"I will definitely protect you as the queen of Kei," said Wuya. Mariette smiled at Wuya and said, "Then good luck." Wuya nodded at Mariette and looked back up at the moon.

"I will succeed," said Wuya filled with determination.

Yoko stared at the scene and said, "Wuya is going to try to become the new ruler?" Yoko looked toward Mariette and said, "Then how did Mariette get chosen?"

* * *

**KChanDreams:** That wraps up today's chapter, so please tune in next time and review.

**Angel:** Why are you talking like this is some type of running anime?

**KChanDreams:** Twelve Kingdoms is an anime.

**Angel:** I don't remember a Mariette in the story.

**KChanDreams:** That's why it is called a fanfic. Anything can happen.

**Angel:** But you won't get any reviews for it you know.

**KChanDreams:** Stop being mean! Why are you like this?

**Angel:** Well I haven't been written for years might be the reason.

**KChanDreams:** (Teary eyes) Please review and prove this rebellious character wrong.


	18. Chapter 17: Mount Ho

**(Disclaimer: The Twelve Kingdom Characters belong solely to Fuyumi Ono, but Mariette and the other unknown characters I am writing about belong to me. If this disclaimer is wrong, then please do not sue me.)**

**KChanDreams: HI you guys. I am back with another update. I also want to thank the one person who had reviewed. You have proven Angel wrong.**

**Angel: It was only one review, you slow witted writer.**

**KChanDreams: Where did you learn this language?!**

**Angel: I've been talking with Takiko.**

**KChanDreams: She's from another story and I haven't got passed chapter one on it.**

**Angel: I know. That's why her character is so bent.**

**KChanDreams: Just read the story already.**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Mount Ho**

The flash of light appeared again, but faded faster than usual. Yoko looked up and asked, "Why was that shorter?"

"Because only two days have passed."

Yoko nodded as the scene of the inside of Mariette's house appeared around her. Mariette was eating soup with Yuki, Usagi, and Kishi sitting next to her eating fish. Mariette gave out a sigh as she stared into her bowl of soup.

"It hasn't been that long since Wuya left for Mount Ho, but I still miss her," said Mariette. Kishi looked up at her in his cat form and said, in his own language, "She'll return when she meets the Kirin of Kei." Mariette nodded and sipped from her soup.

Mariette went to bed after eating with her three companions sleeping at her feet. Mariette looked toward the empty bed of Wuya and remembered Wuya's promise to her. Mariette clenched her bed sheet and whispered, "I want to see you, Wuya."

The next day, Mariette got up and immediately headed to the beach with her three companions behind her.

"Where are you going?"

Mariette looked back at them with a smile and said, "I definitely can't wait for Wuya to return, so I'm going to Mount Ho to see her." Yuki, Usagi, and Kishi were surprised.

"Are you sure about this? The gate should be closed right now."

Mariette giggled and said, "When there's a will there's a way." Mariette ran onto the sand of the beach and looked back at Usagi.

"I need your wings to bring me to Mount Ho, Usagi," said Mariette. Usagi nodded and flapped his wings. He flew to Mariette's side. Mariette leapt onto his back and held tight around his neck.

"Let's go," she said. Usagi nodded and took off into the sky. Yuki and Kishi, who had transformed into a huge bird, fly after her.

Yuki flew to Mariette's right side and asked, in his own language, "Do you know where Mount Ho is located?" Mariette nodded and said, "Wuya mentioned that it was in the middle of the Twelve Kingdoms."

Kishi flew to her left side and asked, "Do you know where the middle of the Twelve Kingdoms is?" Mariette froze. Mariette looked down sadly and shook her head. Kishi, Yuki, and Usagi smirked and said, in their respected language, "We'll lead you there." Mariette perked up with a smile on her face and nodded.

Kishi, Yuki, and Usagi extended their wings and flew in formation toward Mount Ho. In no time at all, Mount Ho was in Mariette's sight. Mariette broke into a smile. She gripped the silver ring necklace around her neck and said, "I'm coming Wuya."

When Mariette and her three companions landed, she climbed off of Usagi's back and ran down the path. Kishi transformed into his wolf form and ran after Mariette with Usagi and Yuki behind him.

Mariette ran at an incredible speed leaving her three companions almost in the dust. Mariette soon caught sight o the gate and slid to a stop. Yuki, Usagi, and Kishi caught up to her and stared up at the large gate.

"How do we get in?"

Mariette strolled up to the gate and saw two soldiers at the gate. She walked up to them making them flinch. Mariette smiled at them and asked, "Can you let me through the gate?" The soldiers immediately pointed their weapons at her causing her to gasp in surprise. Her cat ears and tail popped out surprising the soldiers. The soldiers shook their heads and glared at Mariette.

"No one is allowed to pass until the Kirin has chosen a new ruler for Kei," said one of the soldiers. Mariette laughed uneasily and pointed toward the gate.

"I just wanted to see my friend, who is trying to become queen," said Mariette nervously. The soldiers pushed their weapons closer to her causing Mariette to flinch.

Yuki, Usagi, and Kishi suddenly emerged from behind her glaring at the soldiers. The soldiers gave out a scream and feinted from the shock.

Yuki nudged one of the soldiers with his paw and said, "Some soldiers they are."

"We just glared at them," said Usagi in a mocking matter. Kishi nodded in agreement. Mariette gave out a sigh of relief as she tucked in her cat features.

"Thanks guys. Those men were scary," said Mariette. Yuki, Usagi and Kishi nodded.

Mariette stepped over the soldiers and stared up at the gate.

"I wonder how I can get in?" Mariette asked herself. Mariette looked at the top of the gate and came up with an idea. She looked back at her three companions and asked, "Can one of you take me to the other side of the gate?"

They nodded and conversed with each other trying to figure out, who should take her. In the end, they decided on Yuki because he hasn't given her rides on his back much. Mariette climbed onto his back. Yuki jumped up the mountainside and then leapt over the gate. When he touched the ground, Mariette climbed off his back and patted his head.

"Thank you, Yuki, but I'll go on my own from here," said Mariette.

"Why?"

Mariette smiled t Yuki and said, "There are normal people up this path and I don't want to create a panic, so please go back to the others." Yuki nodded and leapt back over the gate to explain to the others.

Mariette ran down the open path determined to see Wuya. Mariette reached the end of the path and was amazed at the sight she saw. She saw buildings and many people walking around. There were some people also sitting at their own campsites conversing.

Mariette was amazed at the many people trying to become the new ruler, but she was more eager to see Wuya. She traveled through the crowd of people calling out Wuya's name.

Mariette didn't spot her anywhere and plopped down next to a stable.

"Where are you Wuya?"

Mariette stared up at the sky wondering where her friend was.

"Are you all right Miss?"

Mariette looked to the side and saw a twenty-six-year old; long, blonde haired man in purple overalls looking at her. Mariette looked at him with her lip quivering making him concern.

"Miss?"

"I can't find Wuya," said Mariette as she began to cry. The blonde haired man looked at her in concern and asked, "Is that an acquaintance of yours?"

Mariette looked at him with tears glittering from her eyes and said, "She's my friend." The blonde haired man blushed at Mariette's teary face. He shook his head and asked, "What does she look like?"

Mariette wiped her tears away and said, "Wuya has short black hair, green eyes, and wears a long green dress. She might have a sword on her side with a mark of a dragon on it." The man thought a while and snapped his fingers.

"I've seen her," he exclaimed. Mariette broke into a smile and asked, "Where?"

"I believe she was one of the women leaving the building of the Kirin. It should be two buildings from here on top of a high slope of the mountain."

Mariette nodded and thanked the man with a smile. The man smiled back at her and then said, "When you smile, you look very charming." Mariette thanked him for the compliment.

The man stared at Mariette and asked, "Do you remember me?" Mariette blinked in confusion.

"Should I?" asked Mariette. The man chuckled and said, "It was a long time ago and I have changed, but I recognized you after seeing your teary face and smile." He smiled brightly at her and added, "You really have become more beautiful."

Mariette suddenly remembered her goal and stood up. She bowed to the man and said, "I have to go, but thank you for helping me and giving me many compliments. If I have met you, I will surely remember." Mariette then sped off through the crowd.

The man chuckled and whispered, "She's still so innocent."

Mariette ran through the crowd and soon saw a high slope with a building on top. She was about to run toward it, but stopped in her tracks when she spotted Wuya walking up another slope with people avoiding her. Mariette smiled brightly and ran toward Wuya.

"Wuya!"

Wuya stopped in her tracks and looked behind her only to see Mariette running toward her.

"Mariette?" exclaimed Wuya in surprise. Mariette embraced Wuya when she reached her and exclaimed, "I missed you so much!" Wuya pried Mariette off of her and asked, in disbelief, "How did you get here and why are you here?"

Mariette smiled and said, "Kishi, Usagi, and Yuki brought me here and as for your second question, I wanted to see you. I definitely can't stand being apart from you." Wuya stared at Mariette for a long while and then embraced her.

"You are just too cute Mariette," said Wuya happily. Mariette giggled and hugged Wuya back.

Mariette then asked, "So how did it go with the Kirin?" Wuya loosened her embrace on Mariette and pulled away from her. Wuya looked at Mariette sadly and said, "I was rejected. I couldn't make Toshi's dream come true." Mariette looked at Wuya sadly.

"I'm sorry," said Mariette. Wuya shook her head and said, "Nothing to be sorry about. I was just not good enough." Wuya placed a hand on Mariette's shoulder and said, "Even though I am not queen, I will still protect you with my life." Mariette nodded with a warm smile.

Everything around Mariette and Wuya fell silent making them confused. Wuya looked behind Mariette and gasped in surprise making Mariette confused.

"Wuya?"

Wuya pointed behind Mariette. Mariette turned around and saw a man with long white hair in an elegant robe walking through the crowd. He had pale skin and an impassive look. Mariette blinked in confusion.

"Who is that? A Royalty?" asked Mariette. Wuya was about to answer, but fell silent when the man looked their way. His eyes widen as he stared in their direction. He ran toward them making Wuya nervous, while Mariette was still confused.

The man stopped in front of them. He stared at Mariette intently and said, "It's you." Mariette blinked in confusion.

"What?"

The man bowed all the way down on one knee and bowed his head to Mariette making Mariette even more confused.

"I offer my soul to protect you. Do you accept?"

Mariette stared down at the man, while the people were silent. Mariette then pointed at the man and asked, "Who's this weirdo?" All the people were shocked by Mariette's statement including Wuya.

Wuya gripped Mariette's shoulders forcing Mariette to face her.

"This man is the Kirin of Kei, Keiki, not a weirdo," said Wuya.

"The Kirin, then why is he bowing to me?" asked Mariette still confused.

"Don't you understand? He's bowing to you because he has chosen you as the new ruler of Kei," said Wuya. Mariette was silent and then gasped in surprise causing her cat features to pop out.

All the people around them gasped in surprise when they saw Mariette's cat features. Wuya gasped too.

"Your cat features," said Wuya in a panic. Mariette nodded and tucked them back in.

"A half-beast?"

Mariette looked at the surrounding people and saw their disapproving looks.

"Why is a half-beast here?"

"How did a filthy thing like that get in here?"

Mariette heard their prejudice comments and looked down sadly. Wuya stood in front of Mariette and said, "You shouldn't talk about Mariette like that, so keep your mouths shut." Mariette smiled at Wuya.

Mariette then looked down at Keiki and asked, "Are you really choosing me as the new ruler of Kei?" Keiki nodded and looked up at her.

"Do you accept?"

Mariette looked at Wuya and said, "This is what you wanted Wuya." Wuya smiled at Mariette and said, "I wanted to make Toshi's dreams come true, but if you do it, I will still be happy and I can still stick with you." Mariette smiled brightly at Wuya and then looked down at Keiki.

"I accept," said Mariette happily. Keiki nodded and bowed his head down. The people around Mariette including Wuya bowed down before her until their foreheads touched the ground. Mariette looked around her nervously and then back down at Keiki.

"Your name," whispered Keiki.

"Mariette."

"Congratulations Queen of Kei."

Mariette smiled down at Keiki as he bowed before her.

Yoko stared at the scene filled with awe.

"So Mariette became the queen of Kei like this?"

"That's right, your majesty."

Yoko stared at Mariette and asked, "Besides breaking through the gates, she became queen without any problems, so why was she erased?"

"Just watch."

Yoko groaned and suddenly noticed the disapproving looks of some of the people bowing before Mariette.

_Was Mariette in danger?_

* * *

**KChanDreams: Mariette has finally become queen after so long.**

**Angel: Too bad you killed Toshi before she became queen.**

**KChanDreams: It needed to be done and I cried when I did that.**

**Angel: You' re just too sensible.**

**KChanDreams: Please review this story and wait for the next update.**

**Angel: Yeah review. There are only about three or two readers for this story anyway.**

**KChanDreams: (Crying) Not true!**


	19. Chapter 18: The New Queen of Kei

**(Disclaimer: The Twelve Kingdom Characters belong solely to Fuyumi Ono, but Mariette and the other unknown characters I am writing about belong to me. If this disclaimer is wrong, then please do not sue me.)**

**KChanDreams: **HI again. I skipped updating yesterday because of the 4th of July, but I know that I am loved.

**Angel: **She's actually feeling depressed because no one reviewed.

**KChanDreams: **Not true! Stop being mean already.

**Angel: **Yeah, yeah. **(Holds hand to KChanDreams)** No one reviewed, so pay up.

**KChanDreams: (Gives money to Angel)** I'm nearly broke.

**Angel: **That's what you get for having a gambling problem.

**KChanDreams: **It's not a gambling problem!

**Angel: **Please read the story, while the writer yells out her denials.

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 18: The New Queen of Kei**

"NO!"

In a building, Mariette was being fitted in royal clothes for her crowing ceremony. Women in elegant kimonos pulled off Mariette's old dress causing her to struggle. Her surprise from the women's actions caused her cat features to pop out.

"Wuya!" cried out Mariette as she was stripped down. Wuya burst into the room and screamed, "Mariette?" Mariette ran to Wuya half naked and hugged her tightly.

"I'm scared," cried Mariette as she embraced her friend. Wuya glared at the women demanding what they were doing to Mariette. One of the women held up a black robe and said, "We were just getting her ready for the ascension to the throne."

Wuya stared at the garment and then looked down at Mariette, who was still shaking.

"No offense, but I think you scared her, so I should help dress Mariette up for the occasion," said Wuya as she tucked Mariette's cat features in. The women nodded for they were eager to get Mariette ready.

Wuya pried Mariette off her torso and removed the remains of Mariette's clothing. She helped the women dress Mariette up in the traditional clothing of a new ruler and then examined Mariette closely.

Mariette now wore a long black robe with a black crown. She wore wooden shoes on her feet and her hair was tied in a ponytail. Wuya smiled and said, "You look good Mariette."

Mariette stared at her long sleeves and then felt the ponytail. She removed the tie from her ponytail allowing her hair to flow down freely surprising Wuya and the other women. Mariette ran her fingers through her hair like a brush and then tossed her hair back creating a bounce.

Mariette looked at Wuya and the women with her angelic smile and said, "Much better." The women blushed, while Wuya ran to Mariette. Wuya embraced Mariette and said, "You're just too cute." Mariette giggled.

The door suddenly opened making Wuya and Mariette look up. Before the doorway, stood Keiki with an impassive look. Keiki approached Mariette and asked, "Are you ready your majesty?"

Mariette nodded and said, with a smile, "You can call me Mariette, Keiki." Keiki turned away from Mariette making Mariette confused. He walked through the door and then looked back at her.

"We should get going, your majesty," said Keiki simply. Mariette nodded and watched him walk out the door.

Mariette looked at Wuya and asked, "Is the Kirin always like this?" Wuya gave a shrug.

"I only just met him today," said Wuya plainly. Mariette gave out a sigh and ran toward the door only to fall over. Wuya shook her head and helped Mariette to her feet.

"Don't run or you'll trip again," warned Wuya. Mariette nodded and walked out the door with Wuya behind her.

When they were out the door, Wuya asked, "So where is Yuki, Usagi, and Kishi?" Mariette stopped in her tracks and gasped causing her cat features to pop out. Mariette looked back at Wuya, while tucking in her cat features, and said, "I left them in front of the gate."

Wuya could see the look in Mariette's eyes and knew exactly what she wanted.

"I'll go to the gate and wait with them," said Wuya with a sigh. Mariette thanked Wuya and watched Wuya stroll off.

When Wuya was out of sight, Mariette was ready to run off, but paused. She remembered Wuya's words and sighed. Mariette stood up straight and walked down the path. She soon caught sight of Keiki and waved to him.

"Keiki!"

Keiki didn't wave back at her. All he did was stare at her with an impassive look. Mariette, forgetting what Wuya said, ran toward Keiki. Mariette tripped over her wooden shoes and was about to crash into the ground. Keiki immediately rushed to her and caught her in his arms. Mariette looked up at Keiki and thanked him with a bright smile.

Keiki helped her to her feet and said, "Be more graceful, your majesty." Mariette blinked in confusion. Keiki led her to a flight of stairs with Nyosens at either side. Mariette looked at them confusingly.

Keiki looked down at Mariette and said, "We need to ascend these stairs to reach the top to meet the Gods, so you can be crowned." Mariette nodded and began to climb the stairs with Keiki next to her.

When they were at the top, the doors of the building at the top opened welcoming them in. Mariette and Keiki entered the doors. Through the doors was nothing but white. Mariette heard a voice telling her of her duties as the new ruler within the room and the next thing she knew, she was beyond the mountain with Keiki next to her.

Mariette looked around confusingly and then looked at Keiki.

"Was that it?" asked Mariette. Keiki nodded and said, "You are officially the queen of Kei." Mariette gave a nod and looked toward the mountain.

_I made one of Toshi's dreams come true through me._

Mariette gave out a sigh and looked toward Keiki.

"Does that mean I can get my friends now?" asked Mariette. Keiki looked at her quizzically.

"Your friends?"

Mariette nodded and pointed toward the mountain.

"Wuya, Yuki, Kishi, and Usagi are waiting for me at the gate," said Mariette. Keiki gave out a sigh and said, "I'll take you there, your majesty." With that said, Keiki transformed into his Kirin form. Mariette was amazed at the sight.

"Pretty just like En-Chan," said Mariette in awe.

"En-Chan?"

Mariette shook her head and said, "An old friend that I haven't seen for a long while." Keiki gave a nod and then bowed his head to her.

"Please climb on, your majesty, and don't forget my clothes," said Keiki. Mariette nodded as she picked up his discarded clothes and then jumped onto his back. When she was on, Keiki took off into the sky back toward the gates of the mountain.

As they flew, Mariette hugged Keiki around his neck and asked, "Can you just call me Mariette?" Keiki remained silent making his answer clear. Mariette gave out a sigh.

They soon reached the gate, where Wuya was waiting with Yuki, Kishi, and Usagi. Keiki flinched when he saw Yuki, Usagi, and Kishi.

"It seems like two Youmas and a Sugu have taken one of your friends," said Keiki. Mariette gave out a giggle and said, "Those Youmas and the Sugu are my friends." Keiki looked at Mariette filled with bewilderment.

Keiki landed in front Wuya, Yuki, Usagi, and Kishi. Mariette jumped off Keiki's back and immediately embraced Wuya. Wuya hugged her back.

"Congratulations on becoming queen," said Wuya. Mariette nodded and looked toward her other three companions.

"I became queen," announced Mariette. Yuki, Usagi, and Kishi bowed their heads to her.

"We always knew that you would become someone great," said Kishi. Mariette thanked him.

Keiki stared at her in his Kirin form and said, "We should get going." Mariette nodded and pulled Wuya toward Keiki.

"Let's go Wuya," said Mariette cheerfully. Wuya shook her head and said, "I can't ride on the Kirin. Only the new ruler can." Mariette gave out a disappointed sigh. Mariette remembered Kishi, Usagi, and Yuki and looked toward them with a smile.

"Can one of you carry Wuya?" All three of them nodded, but were still unsure as they looked toward Wuya. Wuya gave a low groan and said, "I know you guys still don't like me like Mariette, but please make an exception." They nodded.

Usagi and Kishi pushed Yuki to carry Wuya because he was the youngest between the three of them. Yuki gave a low groan and bent down, so Wuya can get on him. Mariette nodded in approval and looked toward Keiki.

"Wuya, Yuki, Usagi, and Kishi are coming to the palace with me," said Mariette with a smile. Keiki nodded. Mariette jumped onto his back allowing him to take off into the sky. Yuki, Usagi, Kishi, and Wuya flew behind them.

In the air, Mariette looked toward Wuya and said, "You said that we will stick together to make up for Toshi not marrying me right?" Wuya nodded.

Mariette smiled brightly at Wuya and said, "Then become the captain of the guards in my palace." Wuya looked at Mariette wide-eyed.

"Captain of the guards?"

Mariette nodded and said, "You are good at fighting since seven years ago and know when to scold, so you are perfect for the job."

"Shouldn't you choose someone more experienced?" asked Wuya. Mariette shook her head and added, "I only want you for the job."

Wuya smiled at Mariette and said, "I gladly accept. Let's live to a hundred together." Mariette nodded in agreement.

Mariette looked down at Keiki and asked, "Wuya is staying at the palace, and so can Yuki, Usagi, and Kishi stay too?"

"As long as it is what you wish," said Keiki. Mariette nodded and said, "I want all my friends with me."

"As you wish, your majesty," said Keiki.

"Call me Mariette."

Keiki once again remained silent. Mariette gave a small pout.

Wuya looked at Keiki and Mariette where she had seen this scene before.

They soon reached the palace, which was almost covered with clouds. Mariette was amazed at the sight and pointed it out to Wuya.

"Doesn't it look beautiful, Wuya?"

Wuya nodded. They flew into the palace and landed gracefully. Mariette got off Keiki's back. Wuya was about to get off Yuki's back, but Yuki immediately tossed her off making her fall on her bottom. Wuya glared at Yuki, while Yuki pretended that nothing was wrong.

Wuya got up rubbing her bottom and looked toward Mariette.

"Where to?" asked Wuya. Mariette looked toward Keiki and asked the same question.

"I will lead you to your room, your majesty, and then I will take your friend to sign the contract to become the official captain along with gaining her immortality. Your other three companions can go where they wish."

Mariette nodded and looked at Yuki, Usagi, and Kishi.

"You three find the stables and make yourselves comfortable," said Mariette. They nodded and flew off. Mariette looked back at Keiki with a smile.

"Lead the way."

Keiki nodded and then said, "Let me change back to my human form." Mariette nodded. Keiki bowed down to Mariette and said, "Please turn away your majesty." Mariette cocked her head to the side.

"Why?"

Wuya spotted Keiki's clothes on his back and understood immediately. She turned Mariette away from Keiki's direction making Mariette confused.

"Don't look."

Mariette looked at her friend confusingly. There was a small gust of wind. When the wind faded, Mariette turned around and saw Keiki in his human form buttoning up his shirt. Mariette blinked in confusion.

"Were you naked by chance?" asked Mariette. Wuya blushed, while Keiki remained silent.

When Keiki was finished dressing up, he led Mariette and Wuya down the hall. They soon reached a door with painted patterns on it.

"This is your room, your majesty," said Keiki. Mariette nodded and opened the door to her room. Mariette smiled at the sight of her new room. She looked back at Keiki with a smile and thanked him. Keiki turned away from her and said, "Get some sleep. You will meet the other rulers tomorrow for introduction, you majesty."

"Mariette," urged Mariette. Keiki remained silent and closed the door with Wuya still next to him.

Mariette gave out a sigh and whispered a goodnight to Wuya, Yuki, Kishi, and Usagi even though they couldn't hear it. Mariette removed the robes and crown she was in and tossed off her wooden shoes. She slipped on a pink nightgown she found in the room and laid on her new king sized bed. She stared up at the ceiling and remembered Keiki's impassive look.

"What is Keiki thinking?" she asked herself. Mariette gave out a sigh and rolled over in her bed. She looked at the silver ring necklace that was still around her neck and gripped it in her hand.

"Watch over Wuya and I, Toshi," whispered Mariette as she drifted off to sleep.

Yoko stared at the scene as Mariette slept.

"Mariette truly loves her friends," said Yoko with a smile. She remembered Keiki's attitude toward Mariette and gave out a sigh.

"Keiki really hasn't changed since then, but he seems a little colder toward Mariette. Can't he see that Mariette just wants to be his friend?"

Yoko approached Mariette's sleeping form and stared down at her.

"Keiki didn't mention you either. I wonder why he forgot you."

* * *

**KChanDreams:** That's today's story update.

**Angel:** No it's not.

**KChanDreams: **What do you mean?

**Angel:** You skipped a day, so you owe the readers another update.

**KChanDreams:** Why should I? You told me that they weren't reading anyway.

**Angel:** (Whacks the writer on the head) Just do it, before you go to sleep.

**KChanDreams:** (Teary eyes) Fine!


	20. Chapter 19: Meeting Familar Faces

**(Disclaimer: The Twelve Kingdom Characters belong solely to Fuyumi Ono, but Mariette and the other unknown characters I am writing about belong to me. If this disclaimer is wrong, then please do not sue me.)**

**KChanDreams: **Here's the second update for today.

**Angel:** Thanks to me and I believe that you guys are definitely going to see some familiar faces.**  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 19: Meeting Familiar Faces**

"Your Majesty."

Mariette slowly awoke from her slumber. When she opened her eyes she saw Keiki staring down at her dangerously close. Mariette blushed brightly.

Mariette gave out a quick scream and slapped Keiki forcing him back. Mariette stared at Keiki wide-eyed with her hand still in slapping position.

"Why…?"

Keiki glanced at Mariette holding his cheek and said, "I just came to wake you up, your majesty." Mariette gave out a sigh of relief and thanked him making sure to also apologize for her action.

Wuya, who was wearing a light red armor, suddenly burst into the room and screamed, "Are you all right, Mariette?" Mariette looked toward Wuya and nodded.

"I'm fine, Wuya. I was just startled by Keiki," said Mariette. Wuya looked toward Keiki and saw the red handprint forming on his cheek. Wuya covered her mouth to prevent herself from laughing.

Keiki maintained his composure and looked toward Mariette.

"Please get dressed for your introduction, your majesty," said Keiki. Mariette nodded and watched Keiki leave her room.

When he was gone, Mariette gave out a sigh and said, "I wish Keiki would say my name." Wuya crossed her arms at Mariette and said, "Cheer up, Mariette. You're going to be with him most of the time." Mariette nodded.

Yoko, who was still watching the scene, tried to stifle her laugh.

_Mariette actually slapped Keiki._

Mariette changed into a royal red robe and black slippers because she refused to wear any type of heels. Wuya placed a black crown with golden engravings upon Mariette's head and smiled.

"You look really nice Mariette."

"Thank you, Wuya."

Mariette held Wuya's hand with a smile upon her lips.

When Mariette was dressed, she strolled down the hallway with Wuya in hand.

"Where is the throne room?" asked Mariette. Wuya pointed up ahead.

"It's this way," said Wuya. Mariette nodded as she allowed Wuya to lead the way.

They opened the doors leading to the throne room and saw Keiki standing next to the throne with Yuki, Usagi, and Kishi on the other side of the throne. Mariette smiled brightly and ran toward the throne happily releasing Wuya's hand. Instead of going on the throne, she immediately embraced Yuki, Usagi, and Kishi.

"Good morning guys," Mariette said happily. They wished her a good morning, while Wuya made her way to the throne.

Mariette looked toward Keiki, who was staring down at her, and asked, "Did you bring them in here?" Keiki nodded and said, "They mentioned about wanting to be with you and that it would make you happy." Mariette gave out a giggle and nodded.

Keiki gave out a sigh and added, "They also mentioned that I was their comrade now." Mariette giggled again and said, "I guess they like you." Keiki turned away from Mariette making Mariette confused.

Wuya looked toward Keiki and asked, "So you understand them like Mariette?" Keiki nodded. Wuya looked toward Mariette and then back at Keiki.

"Now I feel left out," said Wuya with a sigh. Mariette smiled at Wuya.

Keiki looked back at Mariette and said, "You should sit on your throne now." Mariette gave a nod. She sat on the throne and sat up straight with Wuya, Yuki, Usagi, and Kishi next to her throne.

Keiki waved his hand making Mariette confused.

"What did you do, Keiki?" asked Mariette curiously. He glanced at her and said, "I just told one of my Youmas to let the rulers, their Kirins, and the magicians in." Mariette gave a nod and fixed her posture.

_I hope I make a good impression._

The doors opened revealing all the rulers from the other kingdoms, their Kirins, and the greatest magicians known to man. Mariette was amazed at the sight.

They all entered the room and looked up at Mariette. They bowed to her, except for the Kirins.

"Congratulations on gaining the throne."

Mariette nodded at them as they began to stand up. Mariette suddenly noticed Enki among the Kirins and gasped in surprise causing her cat features to pop out. The rulers, the Kirins, and the magicians were shocked when they saw Mariette's new features. Mariette shot up from her throne forgetting her composure and waved toward Enki.

"En-Chan, is that really you?" called out Mariette. Enki stared at Mariette in disbelief.

"En-Chan?" Enki said in disbelief. Enki remembered his visit to Kei eight years ago and pointed at Mariette in disbelief.

"Mariette?" screamed out Enki. Mariette nodded with her tail swaying back and fourth happily.

"Nice to see you again, En-Chan," said Mariette cheerfully. Wuya stared at Enki in disbelief.

"I expected to see Enki, but it is still a surprise," said Wuya as she stared toward Enki.

Shouryou, who was among the rulers, stared up at Mariette wide-eyed.

"Are you really my little kitten?" asked Shouryou in disbelief. Mariette looked toward Shouryou and smiled brightly at him.

"Nice to see you again too, your majesty," said Mariette taking notice of him. Shouryou blushed and then smirked.

"So you are the new queen of Kei," said Shouryou as he looked at Mariette. Mariette nodded. The rulers looked at Shouryou in surprise.

"You know her?" asked one of the rulers. Shouryou nodded.

"I met her eight years ago when I went to Kei," said Shouryou. He remembered Mariette when she was singing and added, "She had the most angelic voice in the kingdom." Mariette blushed at Shouryou's comment.

Wuya growled when she noticed Mariette's reaction and glared toward Shouryou.

"Don't get any ideas pedophilic king!" screamed Wuya. Everyone looked at Wuya in surprise. Shouryou and Enki looked up at Wuya in surprise.

"Pedophilic king?" repeated Enki. Enki suddenly remembered Wuya and Toshi's glares and gasped in surprise.

"You're one of the twins," said Enki in realization. Wuya nodded and crossed her arms.

"I was one of the twins and now I am the queen of Kei's captain of the guards," said Wuya proudly. Shouryou chuckled and said, "Figures that you wouldn't leave my little kitten's side."

Wuya glared at Shouryou and screamed, "Don't call her kitten!" Enki glared up at Wuya and screamed, "And don't yell at the king of En stupid girl!" Wuya glared at Enki and pointed an accusing finger at him.

"You be quiet perverted Kirin. I still haven't forgiven you for what you did eight years ago!"

All eyes were now on Enki. Enki cringed at their stares.

"What did you do, Enki?" asked Kyouki, the Kirin of Kyou.

Enki waved his hands frantically and screamed, "It was a misunderstanding!" Mariette cocked her head to the side.

"Are you talking about the time I crawled into your bed when I was sick?" asked Mariette. Enki instantly became red from embarrassment. Mariette giggled and said, "Don't worry about it. I did share a bed with his majesty too and there was no problem."

All eyes were now on Shouryou. Shouryou chuckled and said, "She was the one who made the offer. Nothing extreme happened." Mariette suddenly remembered something and said, with a bright smile, "Looks like we didn't meet again in a bed, your majesty."

The room fell silent. Shouryou laughed uneasily thinking that Mariette still had such an innocent mind. Wuya, Yuki, Usagi, and Kishi were shaking in anger trying to prevent themselves from killing Shouryou.

Enki broke the silence by dashing toward Shouryou and kicking him to the ground. Enki glared down at Shouryou and said, "I can't believe I forgot you said that." Shouryou sat up holding his stomach and chuckled.

"It was just a joke," said Shouryou. All of the people in the room stared down at Shouryou, except for Mariette, wondering how he became such a great ruler.

One of the magicians, who was ignoring the others, stared up at Mariette the whole time. He stared at Mariette's cat features, which she forgot to tuck in, and snapped his fingers in realization.

"Now I remember," said the magician making the others look at him next. He pointed up at Mariette and said, "She was the half-beast girl, who saved my Youma."

Mariette looked toward him and gasped in surprise.

"You're Kouya, the one I met seven years ago," said Mariette. Mariette smiled brightly at him and said, "Nice to see you again." He blushed at her smile and looked down.

The ones who didn't know Mariette were completely confused.

Keiki cleared his throat making Mariette look at him.

"The introductions, your majesty," reminded Keiki. Mariette gave a nod as she tucked in her cat features and looked at the rulers, their Kirins, and the great magicians proudly.

"My name is Mariette, the Queen of Kei, and I thank you all for coming," said Mariette politely. She held her hand to Wuya and said, "This is my captain of the guards, Wuya." Wuya bowed to them politely.

Mariette looked toward Usagi, Yuki, and Kishi .

"These three are my friends: Usagi the Tenken; Yuki the Sugu; and Kishi the Toutetsu. They will help around the palace."

Usagi, Yuki, and Kishi bowed before them.

Enki gasped in surprise and asked, "So those Youmas and the Sugu didn't belong to Keiki." Mariette shook her head and said, "They belong to me."

Enki and Shouryou stared up at Mariette wondering what else had changed about her. The rulers, the Kirin, and the magicians introduced themselves one by one, until they finally reached the ruler of Kou.

The ruler of Kou wore a blue robe and wore a crown similar to Mariette's. He seemed to be around the age of twenty. He had loose long black hair; pale skin; a moon scar on his right cheek; and piercing red eyes that could make a Youma draw back.

The king of Kou bowed to Mariette and said, "My name is Yue, the King of Kou, your majesty." He held a hand toward his Kirin and said, "This is my Kirin, Kourin." Kourin bowed to Mariette. Mariette nodded at them.

"Nice to meet you all," said Mariette with her best smile. Yue seemed to glare up at Mariette. Yue looked up at Mariette and asked, "Are you really a half-beast?" Mariette nodded.

"That means that you are the first half-beast to get on the throne," said Yue. Mariette blinked in confusion and looked toward Wuya.

"What does he mean, Wuya?" asked Mariette. Wuya chuckled and said, "Ever since the Kingdoms were made by the Gods, there was never a known half-beast ruler."

Mariette nodded in understanding.

"Shouldn't you know that, your majesty?" asked Yue in an almost sarcastic tone. Mariette laughed uneasily and said, "I'm still learning these things. I did arrive in this kingdom from Hourai eight years ago."

All the people in the room, except for Wuya, Yuki, Usagi, and Kishi, stared up at Mariette in surprise.

"You're a Kaikyaku?" asked Yue in disbelief. Mariette nodded and said, "The most appropriate term would be Taika because I'm half-beast." Yue clenched his fist and glared toward Keiki.

"What is the meaning of this? Why did you choose a filthy half-beast? A Kaikyaku no less?" demanded Yue. Mariette was so shocked that her cat features popped out.

Wuya glared at Yue and yelled, "Don't call her filthy!" Yue glared toward Wuya and then glared back at Keiki.

"Answer me, Kirin!" demanded Yue. Kourin tried to calm him down, but he just shoved her away. Keiki crossed his arms and said, "Because the Ouki surrounded her body. There is no other reason." Yue gave a growl and stormed toward the door with Kourin behind him.

Yue glared back toward Mariette and yelled, "I will never accept this!" With that said, he slammed the door behind him with Kourin by his side.

Mariette looked down sadly and said, "I guess he didn't like me." Shouryou looked toward Mariette and said, "Don't worry about it. He's just one ruler." Mariette nodded sadly as her cat ears dropped.

Mariette had a talk with the rulers and was brought to light of the situation of the kingdom. The production of food was short; sickness was spreading; Youma invaded the kingdom almost every month; water was scarce; the number of homeless were increasing; and there were no servants and soldiers in the palace.

Mariette made a promise to fix these problems for the good of the Kingdom. All the rulers, Kirins, and Magicians nodded at Mariette's determination.

Yoko stared at the scene wondering if Mariette would really fix all those problems. She suddenly remembered the king of Kou and groaned.

"Is it a tradition for the rulers of Kou to hate the Kaikyaku and half-beasts?" Yoko asked herself as she remembered the King of Kou fifty years ago. Yoko remembered how Yue glared at Mariette and wondered if he would cause any problems.

* * *

**Angel: **Why did you make the king of Kou so good looking?

**KChanDreams:** I love Bishie! (Heart in eyes)

**Angel: (sweat drop)** OK. Well that's the updates for today, so tune in next time.

**KChanDreams:** And please review, so I can get my money back from Angel.

**Angel:** You don't need it.

**KChanDreams:** I do! I need money for my textbooks and you don't even need that money. I remember perfectly that you are a billionaire in your story.

**Angel:** You made me that way and besides, a lazy writer who hasn't gotten a single thing published doesn't deserve this money.

**KChanDreams:** I am not lazy and I will be published someday!

**Angel:** So long, readers, and please don't review.

**KChanDreams:** Review please! (teary eyes)


	21. Chapter 20: Mariette’s Choice

**(Disclaimer: The Twelve Kingdom Characters belong solely to Fuyumi Ono, but Mariette and the other unknown characters I am writing about belong to me. If this disclaimer is wrong, then please do not sue me.)**

**Angel: Idiot writer wake up.**

**KChanDreams: Hello this is the library...**

**Angel: Wake up! You have to do an update in this story right now.**

**KChanDreams: (awake) That's right. I haven't updated for a while now ever since my computer was invaded by a virus.**

**Angel: That virus was completely your fault.**

**KChanDreams: No it wasn't and I was able to save my files in the mean time.**

**Angel: Your poor flash drive.**

**KChanDreams: (clears throat) Well anyway, here's the update and two more shall appear and I shall speak again in the last update for the day.**

**Angel: You're just going to ask for reviews.**

**KChanDreams: I am, but I will also reveal a small surprise, so stay tune.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 20: Mariette's Choice**

Mariette sat at the side of a dirtied pond within her palace and stared at her murky reflection. Mariette looked at her robes and back at her reflection. Mariette gave out a sigh.

"This really doesn't feel like me," said Mariette with a sigh.

"But you do look beautiful."

Mariette gasped in surprise causing her cat features to pop out. Mariette covered her ears and looked behind her. Behind her stood Shouryou in his royal robes smiling down at her.

"Your majesty," said Mariette in surprise. Shouryou chuckled and said, "Please call me Shouryou. We are on equal grounds now." Mariette shook her head and hugged her legs.

"I'm not at your level yet, your majesty. I haven't done anything for the kingdom yet," said Mariette. Shouryou chuckled and sat next to her.

"You sounded very mature in that remark," said Shouryou. Mariette giggled. She looked around Shouryou and asked, "Where's En-Chan?"

"Somewhere in the palace looking for me," said Shouryou cheerfully. Mariette giggled and said, "Wuya, Yuki, Usagi, Kishi, and Keiki might be doing the same thing. I did run off after the meeting."

"Why?" asked Shouryou curiously. Mariette smiled and said, "I needed to think to myself."

"About what?"

Mariette gave out a sigh and said, "How I am going to accomplish my goals and whether I am doing this for myself or for Wuya and Toshi." Shouryou looked at Mariette curiously.

"Didn't you try to become the queen for yourself?" asked Shouryou. Mariette shook her head.

"Wuya was the one who wanted to become queen. I just snuck into the mountain to see her and ended up becoming queen," said Mariette. Shouryou chuckled and said, "So you became queen by chance?" Mariette nodded.

Shouryou remembered Wuya's angered expression and said, "Your friend doesn't seem fit to be queen, so why did she even try?" Mariette looked down sadly.

"Because she wanted to make Toshi's dreams come true through her."

"Toshi? Isn't that your other friend? Where is he anyway?" asked Shouryou. Mariette felt a tear escape from her eye making Shouryou concerned.

"Toshi died a few days ago from a disease," said Mariette sadly. Shouryou was shocked by this. Shouryou looked at her sadly and said, "I'm sorry for your lost."

Mariette wiped her tear away and said, "It's OK. Toshi will be watching Wuya and I from the heavens." Shouryou nodded and asked, "So what was Toshi's dreams?"

Mariette smiled warmly and said, "His dream was to become the new king of Kei, marry me, and live to be a hundred." Shouryou chuckled and said, "Those are great goals."

Mariette nodded in agreement and said, "They were, but none of them came true." Mariette showed the necklace with the silver ring on the end to Shouryou.

"Toshi gave this to me before he died saying that he would marry me. He can't marry me now, but Wuya and I will stick together along with this ring to make up for that," said Mariette happily.

Shouryou clenched his hand and said, "So you really loved him." Mariette blinked in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

Shouryou looked at Mariette in surprise and asked, "Didn't you love him?" Mariette blinked in confusion.

"I was just going to marry Toshi because he asked. Was I supposed to love him?" asked Mariette confusingly. Shouryou stifled his laugh making Mariette confused.

"What?"

"You really are dense," said Shouryou between laughs. Mariette blushed in embarrassment. Shouryou then looked up at her and said, "But that is what I like about you." Shouryou smiled at Mariette warmly. Mariette stared at Shouryou confusingly.

Shouryou stood up and looked down at Mariette.

"You're wondering if you can accomplish your goals, but I believe you can find a way. As for your second concern, whether you are doing it for yourself or for your friend and her dead brother it is for you to decide. You'll find the answers."

Mariette stared at Shouryou and then smiled brightly.

"Thank you."

Shouryou's heart skipped a beat as he looked down at Mariette's charming smile. He chuckled with a light blush against his cheek and said, "You really have changed, my little kitten." With that said, Shouryou ran off.

Mariette looked back at the murky pond. Mariette placed her hand in the pond and pushed aside the dirt creating a clear image of herself. Mariette smiled and said, "I will accomplish my goals and I will do it for the people of Kei and myself."

Mariette heard Wuya calling out to her. Mariette ran toward her voice with her tail swinging about, leaving one clear spot in the pond.

Yoko watched Mariette run pass her and smiled.

"Good luck."


	22. Chapter 21: Fighting Competition Plan

**(Disclaimer: The Twelve Kingdom Characters belong solely to** **Fuyumi Ono, but Mariette and the other unknown characters I am writing about belong to me. If this disclaimer is wrong, then please do not sue me.)**

**Chapter 21: Fighting Competition Plan**

Mariette sat on her bed with Wuya, Yuki, Usagi, Kishi, and Keiki before her. Wuya stared up at Mariette in surprise.

"A competition?"

Mariette nodded.

"The palace has no guards, so this will be a good way to get them. It will also be fun," said Mariette cheerfully. Wuya gave out a sigh.

"I admit that it's a good idea, but how can we get people to compete and what about the expenses. The kingdom is pretty much broke," pointed out Wuya. Yuki, Usagi, and Kishi nodded in agreement, while Keiki remained silent.

Mariette thought a while and snapped her fingers.

"We don't really need to use money, if we use things we already have. For the weapons, we can use the homemade staffs we have at our old home or the villagers can make their own harmless weapon. The arena can be the area, where we used to collect money when we were younger. Many villagers gather there, so it will be easy to advertise without using money."

Wuya nodded and added, "The main award for the winner can be another place close to the queen of Kei. The losers can become soldiers, if they choose." Mariette nodded and looked at Kei.

"What positions are available?" asked Mariette.

"Only one administration is occupied and that is the one your friend is in charge of, your majesty," said Keiki simply. Mariette looked toward Wuya.

"When I signed the contract, I was made the captain of the guards and the one in charge of the administration of military affairs, also known as a Daishiba," explained Wuya. Mariette nodded.

"So the rest of the administrations are free. The winner can be the Chosai, who watches the other administrations, and he or she can choose, which administration they want to personally watch over themselves. It should be an honor to have that title," said Mariette happily.

Mariette got another idea and added, "We should add two more winners, so they can choose an administration themselves." Wuya nodded.

"So first place gets to have the title Chosai and gets to choose an administration that he wants to take over more. Second and third place will just get to choose an administration for themselves to take charge of. The losers just become soldiers by their own choice. Sounds good to me, but is there like a final round to decide the winners?"

Mariette nodded and said, "You will be the final round, Wuya." Wuya gasped in surprise.

"You have been a great fighter ever since we first met eight years ago and I bet no one can beat you. The three finalists can fight you head on and the last one standing or the one, who beats you, will be the winner. It'll be perfect," said Mariette happily. Wuya stared at her cheerful friend and sighed in defeat.

"Fine, I'll be the final round," said Wuya with a smirk. Mariette hugged Wuya happily thanking her repeatedly.

Mariette looked toward Yuki, Usagi, and Kishi as she hugged Wuya and said, "I'll have to ask you guys to sit this one out, but I promise that I will find something for you to do for the Kingdom." All three of them nodded still feeling a little left out.

Mariette released Wuya and looked toward Keiki.

"Is this plan all right?" asked Mariette eagerly. Keiki stared at her with an indifferent look and said, "As long as it is what you wish, your majesty." With that, Keiki left the room.

Mariette stared in the direction Keiki left and whispered, "Mariette."

When Wuya had left her room as well, Mariette sat on her bed petting Yuki's head. She looked at her beast friends and asked, "Does Keiki dislike me?"

Kishi looked toward the door and said, "He doesn't seem to hate you, but he's a hard one to read." Mariette looked down sadly.

"I just wanted Keiki to say my name once," said Mariette sadly. Yuki and Usagi nudged her causing Mariette to giggle.

Kishi suddenly broke through her laugh, when he said, "I think that tomorrow, you should hide yourself in the crowd." Mariette looked at Kishi confusingly.

"Why?"

Yuki and Usagi looked down sadly and said, "Because the humans aren't very fond of you." Mariette looked at her friends filled with confusion.

Kishi gave out a sigh and said, "Ever since you ascended the throne, we could feel the hate radiating from the people. They must be envious of you, so it would be safer for you to hide yourself when the tournament takes place tomorrow."

Mariette clenched her fist and nodded.

"But I will still advertise the tournament without revealing myself," said Mariette filled with determination.

"What about your cat ears and tail? Wouldn't they just pop out when you get surprised by something?" pointed out Yuki. Mariette smiled at Yuki and said, "I'll just wear a cloak, so if my cat features pop out, no one will see."

Her three beast friends nodded and immediately cuddled next to her in her bed. Mariette kissed each of them on the forehead and wished them good night.

Before Mariette fell asleep, she remembered Keiki and clenched her blanket.

_I want him to say my name._

Yoko stared down at Mariette and said, "Please don't feel sad."


	23. Chapter 22: Competition Plan in Action

**(Disclaimer: The Twelve Kingdom Characters belong solely to** **Fuyumi Ono, but Mariette and the other unknown characters I am writing about belong to me. If this disclaimer is wrong, then please do not sue me.)**

**Chapter 22: Competition Plan in Action**

Mariette and Wuya made their way to their old home with Keiki and Yuki's help. Mariette rode on Keiki's Kirin form, while Wuya rode on Yuki, even though Yuki growled once in awhile.

They reached the cabin by the lake in no time. Mariette jumped off of Keiki's back and ran into the cabin with Wuya and Yuki behind her. They searched around the cabin, while Keiki waited outside in his human form.

Mariette pulled out two long staffs and announced, "I found two." Wuya pulled out three staffs from under her bed with a smirk. Yuki, surprisingly, pulled out about forty staffs from under the floor panels. Wuya and Mariette stared at Yuki surprised.

"Kishi, Usagi, and I needed something to do," explained Yuki. Mariette nodded, while Wuya remained confused because she didn't understand Yuki's language.

They brought the staffs out and dumped them on the ground next to Keiki. Mariette looked up at Keiki and said, "Watch over the staffs until Wuya comes back for you." Keiki nodded.

"As you wish, your majesty," said Keiki. Mariette gave a sigh and looked at Yuki and Wuya.

"I need you to wait here as well, until the competition is over, Yuki; and Wuya will help spread the word," ordered Mariette. Yuki and Wuya nodded.

Mariette and Wuya were about to leave, but Keiki suddenly asked, "Why are you dressed like that, your majesty?" Mariette stopped in her tracks.

Mariette was wearing long black pants, a plain green short sleeved shirt, black slippers, and a gray cloak to cover her head.

Mariette smiled back at Keiki and said, "People right now aren't very fond of me, so I better blend in with the crowd." Keiki nodded.

"Then farewell, your majesty."

Mariette gave a small pout and said, "Mariette." Keiki turned away from her. Mariette gave a small groan and walked toward the village area with Wuya in hand.

As they headed toward the village, Wuya looked at Mariette and asked, "Why do you want Keiki to say your name?" Mariette looked at her friend sadly and said, "I feel insecure when he doesn't say my name." Wuya looked at Mariette filled with confusion.

Before they reached the village, Mariette adjusted her hood, so the shadow was over her eyes.

"Let's separate here," whispered Mariette. Wuya nodded and released Mariette's hand.

They entered the village area and took off in different directions. Mariette walked down the streets of the village area looking at the villagers. She heard them gossip about the new ruler of Kei as a monster causing Mariette to clench her fist.

"I'm not a monster," whispered Mariette. Mariette remembered what her old villagers in Hourai called her and felt something grab at her heart.

Mariette ran down the streets trying to prevent herself from crying. She ran into an alleyway and crashed into someone causing her to fall back. She landed on her bottom and her hood slid off her head.

"That hurt," said Mariette as she cringed.

"Are you all right?"

Mariette looked up and saw an eighteen-year-old boy with short white hair in brown clothing staring down at her. He held a hand to her and repeated his question. Mariette nodded and took his hand allowing him to pull her up. He pulled too hard causing Mariette to fall against his chest. Mariette gasped in surprise causing her cat features to pop out.

The boy's eyes widen when he saw her ears sticking up.

"Mariette?"

Mariette looked at the boy confusingly from against his chest. Mariette realized that her hood was off, so she leapt away from him and slipped it back on after tucking in her cat features.

Mariette smiled at the boy after regaining her composure and said, "That would be the name of the new ruler of Kei. If you would like to meet her, then go into the fighting competition being held this afternoon at the fountain. You might get lucky." With that, Mariette ran out of the alleyway.

"Wait!" called out the boy, but Mariette was out of sight.

"Did she forget me?" said the boy sadly. He stared in the direction Mariette ran and whispered, "Will she remember if I join this competition?"

Mariette strolled down the street of the village and sighed.

"That was close, but why did he know my name?" Mariette asked herself. Mariette shook her head and ran down the street. Mariette spotted a group of people and told them about the competition.

"How do you know this?" asked an elderly man. Mariette smiled and said, "You hear rumors, but you can check for yourself this afternoon." The group of people nodded wondering if they would see the new ruler with their own eyes.

Mariette walked off not noticing a fourteen-year-old boy staring at her back.

"A fighting competition to meet the queen of Kei," whispered the boy as he clenched his fist.

Mariette told many others, until she finally reached the area she used to sing in to get money. Mariette leaned against a building as she stared at the area.

"I hope people will come," whispered Mariette.

"Excuse me?"

Mariette turned around and saw the blonde haired man she met at Mount Ho. Mariette gasped in surprise causing her cat features to pop out, but her hood was covering them, so the man didn't notice.

Mariette shook her head and asked, "Is there something you need?" The man nodded and asked, "Is this where the fighting competition is going to be held?" Mariette nodded.

"That's what the rumors said," Mariette implied. The man nodded and pulled out a wooden staff.

"I will definitely join to be close to the new queen of Kei," he said filled with determination. Mariette smirked at him and asked, "So you don't hate the queen of Kei?" The man shook his head.

"I would never hate her since she's Mariette," he said. Mariette looked at him confusingly.

"Do you know her?" asked Mariette confusingly. The man chuckled with his staff still in hand.

"You could say that. I met Mariette eight years ago in my hotel. She was eight and I was eighteen. I instantly liked her when I heard her sing, truly an angelic voice. I met her again at the mountain, but she left me again looking for her little friend. I heard she became queen and was eager to see her, but I didn't get another chance. I just wish that I could see her again through this competition. Why am I even telling you this? We just met."

Mariette stared at the man and remembered when she went to a grand hotel eight years ago.

"Tenshi?" whispered Mariette. The man, revealed as Tenshi, looked at Mariette confusingly.

"Did you say something?" asked Tenshi. Mariette shook her head and looked away from Tenshi.

Afternoon had arrived and the area was filling with villagers. There seemed to be some villagers willing to compete, but most of them just came to watch.

Tenshi, who was still standing next to Mariette, looked over the crowd.

"Where is Mariette?" said Tenshi confused. Mariette gave a shrug and looked toward the fountain.

_Where are you Wuya?_

Mariette and the remaining villagers heard a Sugu cry and looked toward the sky. Mariette smiled when she saw Wuya on Yuki's back and Keiki on one of his Youma servants with the staffs approaching them from above. They landed next to the dry fountain causing the villagers to scatter.

Wuya leapt off of Yuki's back before Yuki can toss her off. She dumped the staffs on the ground and looked toward the villagers. Wuya grabbed one of the wooden staffs and announced, "I am Wuya, captain of the guards, and I am here to represent the queen of Kei for the fighting competition."

All the villagers remained silent. Wuya held the staff firmly and said, "You heard the rumors, but I'll repeat the rules. There will be no form of killing. When you cannot stand, you remain down. The last three standing will face me. Whoever beats me or is the last one standing shall gain the title Chousai and choose a department to favor. The remaining two shall choose a department to take over themselves and will serve under the queen of Kei as well. The losers will serve under me as the soldiers if they choose. Only enter if you are willing to win."

Many men stepped forward including Tenshi. Tenshi looked back at Mariette and asked, "Are you joining?" Mariette shook her head.

"I rather watch," said Mariette. Tenshi nodded and waved bye to Mariette as he left her side. Mariette smiled under her hood and whispered, "Good luck, Tenshi."

All the competitors stepped onto the only clearing in the area and faced Wuya with determination in their eyes. Wuya pointed her staff at them and asked, "Are you ready to fight?"

"Yes!" they screamed out. Wuya nodded and looked toward Yuki. Yuki gave a nod and began scattering the wooden staffs around the playing field. Each of the competitors picked up a staff, except for Tenshi, who was already prepared.

Wuya stared down at them and said, "The fight will begin when Yuki the Sugu gives out a cry." All the competitors nodded.

Wuya looked at Yuki and whispered, "Now." Yuki glanced at Wuya and stuck his tongue at her causing Wuya to growl.

"Just listen to me right now," scolded Wuya. Yuki laid on the ground ignoring Wuya. Wuya gave a groan, while the villagers and the competitors were chuckling.

"What kind of captain is that?"

"Beating her at the finals will be easy."

Wuya glared at the competitors silencing them. Wuya glared back at Yuki and yelled, "Do you want Mariette to hate you?" Yuki sprung up and looked at Wuya with wide eyes. Wuya smirked at Yuki and said, "Mariette will hate you if you don't listen to me right now." Yuki gave a growl and then looked at the crowd. He gave out a cry signaling the start of the competition.

The competitors began to fight with the wooden staffs with the other people watching. Mariette smiled as she watched them fight and looked toward Wuya, Yuki, and Keiki, who had dismissed his Youma.

"Good job guys," whispered Mariette.

The fights were intense, but the onlookers enjoyed it. A boy with short green hair dodged an attack thrown at him and knocked the attacker down. He then lunged at two men at once and used the staff to knock them to the ground. He dodged another attack and knocked the attacker down with his foot.

"I will not allow anyone to prevent me from seeing the queen," he said as he attacked another person.

Mariette liked the boy's determination, but found his fighting a little brutal at times. She suddenly noticed the boy with the white hair that she met in the alleyway and smiled.

_So he did come._

The white haired boy swung the staff in different directions knocking down his opponents. His eyes seem to have a spark as he fought off his opponents.

"I will see her!" he yelled as he smacked an opponent in the face.

Mariette laughed uneasily as she watched him.

_He did see me._

Mariette looked at all the opponents and noticed that Tenshi was the only one not moving. Mariette cocked her head to the side as she looked at Tenshi.

_Why isn't he moving?_

Tenshi was just smiling as he watched the men fight with one another. One of the men suddenly approached him from behind and was going to whack him, but Tenshi dodged and used the staff to smack him on the butt. The man cried out in pain and glared at Tenshi. Tenshi stuck his tongue at the man.

"You shouldn't sneak behind people," said Tenshi politely. The man growled and swung his staff down at Tenshi. Tenshi blocked with his staff and kicked him in the stomach causing the man to fall over in pain.

Tenshi chuckled and said, "Good thing I didn't kick any lower." The man gave out a groan of pain refusing to get up. Tenshi smirked and went back to watching the other fights.

Mariette stared at Tenshi filled with awe.

"He's amazing," whispered Mariette.

After a few more minutes, the field only had three men standing: the green haired boy, the white haired boy, and Tenshi. Wuya walked pass the wounded men on the ground and faced the three remaining boys.

"You three remain, so you have to face me now. The one who beats me will gain the title Chousai," said Wuya seriously. The three men nodded. Wuya went in a fighting stance with the wooden staff in her hand.

"Begin," she said. The green haired boy and white haired boy charged at her, while Tenshi continued to watch. Wuya fought them using the staff. The way she fought them was like she was dancing on the wind.

Mariette stared at her friend with shining eyes and said, "Wuya is so great."

Wuya smacked the green haired boy down causing him to crash into the ground. He gasped in pain unable to get up.

"One down," whispered Wuya. Wuya dodged the attacks of the white haired boy and then punched him in the stomach. He cringed in pain, but didn't fall to the ground. Wuya then used the staff to hit him upward against his chin. He almost flew in the air and then crashed into the ground unable to get up.

"Two," said Wuya as she wiped the sweat off her forehead. She heard someone clapping and looked to the side only to see Tenshi with a smile.

"Nice form," complimented Tenshi. Wuya gave a groan as she looked at him and said, "So you are the last one?" Tenshi nodded and added, "That would make me the victor because I am the last standing, but..."

Tenshi looked toward the crowd, who were still watching, and said, "It would be disappointing if I don't beat you." Wuya smirked and went back into her fighting stance.

"Just try it," said Wuya. With that, Wuya dashed at Tenshi. Tenshi moved to the side and placed his foot out tripping Wuya. Wuya fell to the ground and looked at Tenshi surprised. Tenshi chuckled and said, "You should watch your step."

Wuya growled and sprung up to her feet. She swung her leg at him and screamed, "Don't lecture me!" Tenshi caught her leg making Wuya surprised. Tenshi smirked at her and said, "You still are just a kid, twin girl."

Wuya stared at Tenshi in surprise. She remembered the hotel owner eight years ago and gasped in surprise.

"You're that idiot, who wouldn't leave Mariette alone!" screamed Wuya. Tenshi nodded and then shoved Wuya to the ground. He placed his weight on her and held her arms down. He leaned toward her face and said, "And you're the twin that had just lost."

Wuya gave a low growl and said, "You win." Applause erupted from the crowd. Tenshi helped Wuya up and bowed toward the crowd.

Wuya gave out a sigh and asked, "So what is your name again?" Tenshi looked at Wuya and said, "My name is Tenshi, age twenty-six, captain." Wuya held his hand up and announced, "Tenshi the Chousai of Kei." The applause became even louder.

Wuya looked at Tenshi asked, "So what administration?" Tenshi smiled and said, "The administration of law, Daishikou, and I would also like to take over the administration of court, Taisai, as well, if you don't mind." Wuya nodded and announced his choices.

Wuya then looked at the green haired boy and white haired boy, who had managed to get up cringing. She walked up to them and asked, "State your names and tell me what administrations runner-ups."

The white haired boy went first because he practically got second place.

"My name is Rai, age eighteen, and I choose the administration of Interior, Daishito."

The green haired boy growled, still not happy that he lost, and said, "My name is Narumi, age fourteen, and I choose the administration of Economic development, Daishiguu."

Wuya nodded at them and stated their choices to the people. The applause increased along with cheers.

Wuya looked down at the losers, who were beginning to get up and asked, "Will you serve under me as my soldiers?"

Most of the men nodded, but the others glared at her and screamed, "We will never serve a filthy half-beast!" Wuya glared at them, while Yuki growled at them. The remaining men screamed and ran off.

Tenshi laughed and said, "Looks like Miss. Twin got scary." Wuya glared at him and screamed, "Quiet idiot!" Tenshi smirked and looked at Rai and Narumi.

"Looks like we are going to be friends," cheered Tenshi. Narumi growled and said, "Act like your age slacker." Tenshi chuckled and ruffled Narumi's hair.

"Funny kid," teased Tenshi. Narumi whacked his hand away.

Mariette stared at Wuya, Yuki, Keiki, and the winners as the villagers left her side.

"My first soldiers," said Mariette as she stared at them.

Yoko stared at Mariette and smiled.

"Mariette has soldiers now and many new companions," whispered Yoko.

* * *

**KChanDreams: And I am back. Mariette has gained her soldiers and Hotel guy has returned.**

**Angel: And you made them bishie again.**

**KChanDreams: I said it before. I love bishie. Anyway, those are the updates for today, so farewell and plese review.**

**Angel: Hold it!**

**KChanDreams: What now?**

**Angel: What happened to the small surprise you were talking about in the first post of the update of today?**

**KChanDreams:(...) Oh yeah!**

**Angel: Idiot.**

**KChanDreams: The big surprise or small surprise is that I decided to create another fanfic for this site. This fanfic is for Fullmetal Alchemist. I just love short Edward Elric.**

**Angel: He doesn't love you.**

**KChanDreams: Oh be quiet. Well check for the story. The story will be posted today.**

**Angel: Read the summary too when you have the chance and just to let you know, that girl character in her new fanfic is really my...**

**KChanDreams: (Covers Angel's mouth) Read the story and don't forget to review.**


	24. Chapter 23: On the Way to the Palace

**(Disclaimer: The Twelve Kingdom Characters belong solely to** **Fuyumi Ono, but Mariette and the other unknown characters I am writing about belong to me. If this disclaimer is wrong, then please do not sue me.)**

**KChanDreams: Hi, sorry for the late update. I was preoccupied.**

**Angel: You were just caught up reading "Until Death Do Us Part".**

**KChanDreams: It was a great story and it would make a cool anime too.**

**Angel: There you go again. Wishing that a certain manga is an anime. It won't happen you know.**

**KChanDreams: It came true with "Skip Beat!"**

**Angel: It did, but you had no influence in it becoming animated.**

**KChanDreams: You are so cruel.**

**Angel: (sighs) Please read the story and read the other story in "Fullmetal Alchemist." Now on with the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 23: On the Way to the Palace**

Wuya, Yuki, Keiki, Tenshi, Narumi, and Rai walked through the woods with staffs in their arms. Narumi gave a groan and asked, "Why do we have to do this?"

Wuya looked back at him and said, "Because after playing we have to clean up."

Tenshi chuckled and said, "Just like kids." Wuya glared at him.

Rai looked at Wuya and asked, "Couldn't you have just asked the men, who became your new soldiers to clean up?"

Wuya shook her head and stated, "I don't have the right yet. Not until they signed the contract."

"We didn't sign yet either," pouted Narumi.

"You're signing today, so it counts," said Wuya. Narumi gave another groan.

They soon reached the cabin making Tenshi, Narumi, and Rai confused.

"This isn't the castle is it?" asked Narumi nervously.

"Of course not! We are just placing the staffs in the cabin," stated Wuya.

"So it's a storage house?" asked Rai. Wuya gave a sigh and said, "You can call it that now."

They placed the staffs in the cabin and closed the door tightly. Wuya leaned against the cabin making the others, except for Yuki and Keiki, look at her.

"Aren't we going?" asked Narumi. Wuya glanced at him and said, "Not until Mariette gets here." Tenshi, Rai, and Narumi were shocked.

"You mean she's coming here?" asked Narumi in disbelief. Wuya nodded and added, "She was actually watching the fight from the crowd in disguise."

"Really?" asked Tenshi in surprise. Wuya nodded.

"Why did she hide?" asked Rai curiously. Wuya was about to answer, but Keiki interrupted her by saying, "It was to protect her because some of the people aren't too fond of her." Wuya nodded in agreement and added, "She is a half-beast and a Kaikyaku after all."

Narumi gaped in surprise. He suddenly remembered seven years ago at his cabin. He pointed at Wuya in disbelief and said, "Are you that girl that was with that half-beast my grandpa helped before seven years ago?"

Wuya looked at Narumi confusingly. She suddenly remembered the incident and nodded.

Narumi clenched his fist and said, "So the new queen is that half-beast. I thought it was just a rumor that the queen was a half-beast, but it's true and she's a half-beast that I met." Narumi clenched his fist tighter.

_I hate her, but I made a promise, so I can't quit._

Wuya was confused as she looked at Narumi, but chose to ignore it.

Rai stared at Wuya and asked, "So Mariette is from Hourai?" Wuya nodded. Rai smiled and said, "So she is the Mariette I know." Wuya looked at him confusingly.

Tenshi looked at Wuya and said, "This is off topic, but is your twin brother with Mariette too?" Wuya shook her head and said, "My brother is dead." Tenshi's face became sadden.

"Then sorry for your lost," said Tenshi. Wuya ignored Tenshi.

Keiki suddenly looked up with Yuki and said, "Her majesty is here." On cue, Mariette jumped down from a tree with the cloak still on. She stood up straight and looked at them with a bright smile.

"Hi," greeted Mariette. Narumi, Rai, and Tenshi looked at her confusingly.

"Are you the queen of Kei?" asked Narumi with a raised eyebrow. Mariette nodded.

Tenshi chuckled and said, "So the young man I was speaking with before the tournament was you?" Mariette nodded as she tossed off her hood revealing her long black hair and added, "I wasn't supposed to be mistaken for a man."

Narumi stared at Mariette in awe, but then shook his head. He looked away from her and said, "You changed too much stupid half-beast." Mariette looked at Narumi confusingly.

"Do I know you?" asked Mariette. Narumi glared at her and said, "How could you forget me? My grandpa was the one who taught you about medicine." Mariette snapped her fingers in realization.

"You were the boy who kept saying that he hated me for no apparent reason," said Mariette when she remembered. Narumi groaned and said, "That's me, but can you at least remember my name."

"OK Narumi," said Mariette with a bright smile. Narumi blushed and immediately turned away. Tenshi and Wuya looked at Narumi wondering what was wrong with him.

Mariette saw Keiki standing next to Yuki and was going to greet him, but she was suddenly embraced by Rai. Wuya, Tenshi, Yuki, and Narumi gasped in surprise. Keiki just stared at the scene.

Mariette looked at the back of Rai as he hugged her and asked, "Is something wrong?" Rai hugged her tighter and said, "I finally found you, Mariette." Mariette blinked in confusion.

"Do I know you?" asked Mariette. Rai flinched and pulled away from her with a sadden expression.

"So you really did forget me," he said. Rai trembled preventing himself from crying. Mariette cocked her head at him.

"You OK?" asked Mariette. Rai forced himself to smile and said, "Never been better." Rai joined the others leaving Mariette extremely confused. The others stared at Rai wondering why he had embraced Mariette.

Mariette shook her head and walked up to them. She smiled at them proudly and said, "Nice to meet you all and congratulations, Tenshi, Narumi, and Rai on becoming generals."

Tenshi, Rai, and Narumi grew confused.

"Generals?"

Mariette nodded and said, "The administration titles are too long, so I decided to call the ones in charge of each of them Generals."

Mariette pointed at Tenshi and said, "You are general number one." Tenshi gave a nod and chuckled.

"Sounds kind of cute," he said.

Mariette pointed at Rai and said, "You are general number two." Rai nodded.

Mariette pointed at Narumi and said, "You are general number three." Narumi gave a groan.

"Why am I number three?" asked Narumi annoyed. Mariette smiled and said, "Because you got third place." Narumi twitched and turned away from Mariette angrily.

Tenshi chuckled and said, "I'm number one. Way above three." Narumi glared at Tenshi and screamed, "You weren't even really fighting during the tournament, slacker!"

Tenshi wagged his finger at Narumi and stated, "You mustn't waist energy during a fight. That's why I won." Narumi growled trying to prevent himself from smacking Tenshi.

Mariette giggled and said, "We should get going to the castle."

"How?" asked Rai curiously. Mariette looked toward Keiki and said, "Can you call out one or three of your Youmas to carry the Generals to the castle?" Keiki nodded.

Keiki raised his hand creating a void. Out of the void emerged three Youmas. The Youmas bowed to Keiki. Keiki told Mariette's wishes. The Youmas gave a nod and approached the Generals. Tenshi and Narumi each jumped on one. Rai on the other hand was staring at the winged Youma nervously.

"Is something wrong, Rai?" asked Mariette. Rai looked at Mariette nervously and said, "This Youma looks like the one that attacked me when I first got into Kei."

Mariette blinked in confusion.

"You were attacked by a Youma?"

Rai nodded nervously and said, "I came to the Kingdom from Hourai three years ago, but when I got here a winged Youma attacked me. I thought I was going to die!" Rai was shaking uncontrollably. Mariette bit her lip feeling sorry for Rai.

Mariette looked toward Wuya and asked, "Can you let Rai ride on Yuki? You can ride on the Youma." Wuya nodded and jumped onto the back of the awaiting Youma.

Rai approached Yuki and jumped onto Yuki's back. Yuki gave a low groan making Rai nervous.

Mariette gave a nod of approval and looked toward Keiki.

"Let's head to the castle."

"As you wish, your majesty," Keiki said as he changed into his Kirin form. Mariette picked up his discarded clothes and looked at Keiki seriously.

"Call me Mariette," she urged, but Keiki remained silent. Mariette gave a small pout as she mounted Kei's back. She looked back at her other comrades and said, "Let's go." They all nodded as they took off into the open sky.

As they flew, Mariette spoke with each of her new generals. She first spoke to Rai because he was the closest.

"So how do you know me?" asked Mariette. Rai flinched, but remained silent.

Mariette gave out a sigh and said, "Come on now. You said my name when I met you in that alleyway, so you must know me." Rai looked at Mariette sadly and said, "You really don't remember me."

"I might not remember, but if you explain, I will remember eventually," pointed out Mariette. Rai nodded.

"I knew you back in Hourai in the village. The other kids would tease you and call you monster because of your cat features, but I was always there to defend you. I felt miserable when I saw you disappear into the ocean on your parents' funeral day."

Mariette thought awhile and remembered the brown haired boy in her village. Mariette snapped her fingers in realization.

"I remember now. You were the only one in the village besides my parents who was nice to me," said Mariette. Rai nodded with a smile.

"I'm glad you remember," said Rai in relief. Mariette examined Rai and said, "But what happened to your hair?" Rai held a strand of his white hair and said, "When I fell into the ocean of Hourai and entered this kingdom, my hair became white. I guess I was meant to be in this kingdom."

"Aren't you going to miss Hourai?" asked Mariette. Rai shook his head and said, "The village in Hourai was nothing to me if you weren't there, Mariette." Mariette smiled at Rai glad that she finally remembered.

"So you knew this boy when you were in Hourai?"

Mariette looked to her other side and saw Wuya. Mariette nodded at her and said, "Rai and I were good friends." Rai felt a huge boulder hit his head when he heard Mariette's statement.

_Friends?_

Wuya saw Rai's reaction and glared toward him.

Mariette then spoke with Tenshi, who had flew to her side.

"What happened to your grand hotel, Tenshi?" asked Mariette curiously. Tenshi chuckled and said, "I sold it to a high buyer before I started my pilgrimage to Mount Ho."

"That's too bad," said Mariette. Tenshi chuckled and said, "Don't worry about it. It was time for me to leave that hotel anyway. Besides, I wanted to try to become the ruler of Kei."

"You wanted to be the ruler?" asked Mariette. Tenshi nodded and said, "That's why I went to Mount Ho in the first place, but you won the title."

Mariette stared at Tenshi and asked, "Why did you want to become the ruler?"

Tenshi smiled and said, "I did it mainly because I didn't want to age. I know that it's a selfish wish, but I wanted to stay young." Tenshi chuckled and added, "I'm a general of the palace now, so that means I get to stay young."

Mariette nodded and said, "At least that small wish of yours will come true." Tenshi nodded. He then looked at Mariette with a smile and said, "I'm hoping my most desirable wish will come true too."

Mariette looked at Tenshi confusingly and asked, "What is your second wish?" Tenshi chuckled and placed his index finger against his lips.

"Not telling, Mariette," said Tenshi in a low voice making Mariette even more confused.

Mariette then spoke with Narumi, who was trying his best to ignore her. Mariette flew next to him and asked, "Why did you want to see me so badly during the competition?" Narumi gave a groan without looking at Mariette and said, "Because I made a promise with Grandpa that I would help the new ruler of Kei when the time came."

Mariette burst into a bright smile and asked, "I haven't seen him for such a long time. I even went to the cabin, but you guys weren't there. Did you move? Is he doing all right?"

Narumi glared at her and said, "Grandpa died a year ago." Mariette's smile faded. She looked down sadly and said, "I'm sorry. Is that why he wasn't at his cabin?"

Narumi nodded and said, "When he was dying, he told me to serve the new ruler of Kei with my knowledge of medicines and economic resources. After he died, I buried him and left the cabin for good."

Mariette felt a weight on her shoulders and said, "That's sad." Mariette suddenly perked up and said, "At least your grandpa's wish for you to serve the new ruler of Kei has come true. Isn't that great?" Narumi stared at Mariette's face and blushed. He turned away from her screaming, "Don't look at me with that face!"

Mariette stared at Narumi filled with confusion.

Wuya stared at three new generals and groaned.

_They are definitely bad news._

They soon reached the palace and landed in a clearing. The minute they touched the ground, Yuki tossed Rai off his back and ran to Mariette's side. Tenshi, Wuya, and Narumi got off the backs of Keiki's Youma, which immediately disappeared into a void created by Keiki. Mariette jumped off of Keiki's back and thanked him with a smile. Keiki nodded.

Keiki looked at all of them and said, "Please turn around." They did as they were told. They felt a small wind as Keiki changed into his human form.

Mariette suddenly felt Keiki's hand on her shoulder and turned around to meet with his eyes. Mariette blushed as she looked at Keiki.

"Keiki?"

Keiki held his hand to her and said, "I need my clothes, your majesty." Mariette blinked in confusion and looked at the clothes in her arms. She then looked at Keiki and noticed that he was bare naked. Mariette felt the heat in her cheeks rise when she noticed an anatomy of the male body she had never seen before. Mariette gave a loud scream causing the others to flinch and turn around.

Mariette had feinted with Keiki's clothes on her body. Tenshi, Yuki, Narumi, Wuya, and Rai stared at Keiki and Mariette in disbelief. Keiki looked at them, while picking up his clothes from Mariette's body and said, "I just told her majesty that I needed my clothes."

All of them were glaring at Keiki, but Keiki paid it no mind. They then immediately ran to Mariette's side concerned for her well being, while Keiki changed into his clothes.

"Mariette?" said Wuya in concern. Mariette awoke after a short moment and blushed brightly. She shot up from the ground still beet red. She looked toward Keiki, who was still dressing, and felt close to tears. She turned away from him and ran down the hall with Yuki behind her.

Wuya shook her head and ran after Mariette as well. The three generals were going to follow, but Keiki stopped them stating that he needed them to sign the contracts. All three of them nodded still wondering if Mariette was all right.

Mariette burst into her room, where Usagi and Kishi were waiting, and flung herself face down onto her bed. Mariette was crying against her pillow as Yuki and Wuya entered her room.

Wuya and Yuki ran to her side concerned.

"Are you all right, Mariette?" asked Wuya in concern. Mariette looked at her friend with tear filled eyes and said, "What was that thing on Keiki?"

"Thing?" asked Wuya confusingly.

"It looked like some kind of monster. Is Keiki sick?" cried Mariette. Wuya stared at Mariette in disbelief when she realized what Mariette was talking about. Wuya blushed and said, "Just forget about that thing. It's normal for boys to have that."

Mariette blinked in confusion and asked, "If it's normal, then what is it used for?" Wuya turned redder and said, "I'll tell you someday, but definitely not today." Mariette nodded still wondering what was on Keiki.

Wuya patted Mariette's head and said, "Just keep an innocent mind for now." Yuki, Usagi, and Kishi nodded in agreement. Mariette gave a nod. Wuya pulled away from Mariette and said, "Just rest up for tomorrow." Mariette nodded and watched Wuya leave her room.

When Wuya was gone, Mariette laid down on her bed with Kishi, Usagi, and Yuki around her. She remembered Keiki's face when he asked for his clothes and blushed. She hugged Yuki around his neck and whispered, "Keiki."

Yoko stared at the scene blushing and asked, "Did Mariette really see Keiki like that?"

"Yes, your majesty."

Yoko shook away her blush and said, "So Mariette got to know her new soldiers or generals, what is her next strategy?"

"Just watch."

Yoko nodded and looked at Mariette's sleeping form.

"I still don't understand."

* * *

**KChanDreams: Well that's the update for today.**

**Angel: Don't forget Fullmetal Alchemist fanfic and Mariette is really...**

**KChanDreams: (Covers Angel's mouth) Please review on both stories.**


	25. Chapter 24: Search for Water

**(Disclaimer: The Twelve Kingdom Characters belong solely to** **Fuyumi Ono, but Mariette and the other unknown characters I am writing about belong to me. If this disclaimer is wrong, then please do not sue me.)**

**KChanDreams: I am tired, so I will just warn you that I do not have much knowledge about science.**

**Angel: That's why this chapter might not make sense with the water issue.**

**KChanDreams: I tried at least.**

**Angel: Trying doesn't help much. Your "trying" in science barely got you a "C".**

**KChanDreams: Why did I ever create you?**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 24: Search for Water**

Yoko was blinded by a flash of light preventing her from seeing Mariette. Yoko rubbed her eyes and glared up.

"At least warn me, when there is a time skip," said Yoko angrily.

"Two months have passed."

Yoko gave a low groan knowing full well that the Gods were not listening.

The image around Yoko appeared. Yoko now stood in an office, where Mariette, in a red dress, was reading scrolls.

Mariette gave out a sigh and placed her scroll down.

"Narumi did a good job in increasing the food process by making the fields more resistant to storms and making the animals more healthy, but we are still low on water. Not even the lake will last long enough," said Mariette worriedly.

Mariette heard a knock on her door. She looked up and said, "Come in."

Tenshi entered the room with a bright smile and said, "How are you doing, Mariette?"

"Fine, but why are you here, Tenshi?"

Tenshi pulled out a small parchment from his pocket and said, "A messenger bird sent this from En. It seems that his majesty wants to send us some money to aid us."

Mariette smiled and said, "It is nice of his majesty to send us money, but he already sent us enough supplies for restoring the fields. I can't have him do any more than this."

Tenshi smirked and said, "I agree, but on that note it said that he wouldn't accept no for an answer." Tenshi then gave a small groan and added, "He also wrote a P. S. saying that he would see you again soon." Mariette giggled.

"That sounds like his majesty. I bet he even called me little kitten in the note," said Mariette as she laughed. Tenshi nodded and said, "He did write 'to my little kitten' on the note." Mariette giggled.

Mariette smiled and said, "His majesty is always so kind to me." Tenshi saw Mariette's smile when she mentioned about the king of En and clenched his fist. He forced smile on his face and said, "I should get going. I need to see if Rai is getting any ideas on how to get more servants and I need to make sure Miss. Twin isn't torturing her soldiers." Mariette gave a nod as she watched Tenshi leave the room.

When Tenshi was out of the room, Mariette looked back at her scroll and then looked outside her window.

"I need to do something," said Mariette.

"Why not go outside to look for water?"

Mariette gasped in surprise causing her cat features to pop out. She looked down on the floor and saw Kishi in his cat form under her desk.

"Don't surprise me like that," said Mariette as she tucked in her cat features. Kishi nodded and said, "I'll make a note on that, but you should go outside and try to fix the water problem. You did say that the fields won't last if there isn't any water and that the lake won't last forever."

Mariette nodded and said, "I guess I should go outside, but wouldn't Keiki get angry." Kishi gave a groan and said, "Keiki won't mind, if it's for your duty as queen." Mariette gave a nod as she stood up.

"I guess you're right," said Mariette as she left the room with Kishi behind her. Mariette looked down at Kishi as she walked and asked, "Should I ask Yuki and Usagi for help?" Kishi shook his head.

"Yuki is helping General number two with organizing the papers around the palace and Usagi is with your other friend helping train the soldiers," explained Kishi. Mariette nodded and then asked, "What about Keiki?"

"I believe he flew to Mount Ho. Something about needing wisdom," said Kishi. Mariette nodded and began to sulk. Kishi looked at Mariette in concern.

"Something wrong?" asked Kishi. Mariette gasped in surprise causing her cat features to pop out. Mariette shook her head and said, "I was definitely not feeling weird about Keiki being away." Kishi looked at Mariette confusingly as she tucked in her cat features.

Mariette went to her room first to grab her cloak and then followed Kishi to clearing in the palace yard. Mariette placed her cloak on and looked at Kishi.

"Let's get going," said Mariette. Kishi nodded and transformed into a huge bird. Mariette jumped onto his back. The minute Mariette was on Kishi's back he took off into the sky.

Mariette rode Kishi through the sky. She remembered Keiki and asked, "Do you know why Keiki doesn't say my name?"

"I wouldn't know. He's a strange Kirin. Why do you ask?"

"I just want him to say my name at least once," said Mariette as she held Kishi on his back. Kishi glanced at her and noticed her sad expression.

"Do you feel sad when Keiki doesn't say your name?"

Mariette nodded and said, "It might be because in my old village in Hourai, no one ever said my name except for Rai and my parents. The villagers always called me monster."

Mariette gripped her fist and said, "I guess I feel uneasy when Keiki doesn't say my name."

"Why not tell Keiki?"

Mariette remembered Keiki's impassive look and shook her head.

"He wouldn't understand," said Mariette sadly. Kishi glanced at Mariette as he flew and then turned away.

_Is that the only reason why she wants Keiki to say her name?_

Mariette and Kishi soon reached the ground of the woods. Mariette leapt off of Kishi's back allowing him to transform into his wolf form. Kishi looked at Mariette seriously and said, "Let's search around this whole area for a new source of water." Mariette nodded.

They searched the area, avoiding the place with the lake. Mariette looked toward Kishi and asked, "Do you smell any water?" Kishi sniffed the air and shook his head.

"I only smell the water born from the air, but nothing big enough to use for crops or the kingdom at that."

Mariette gave out a disappointed sigh and sat near a tree.

"I still don't understand how the kingdom can be so low on water, when it rains a lot," said Mariette. Kishi looked toward the place where the lake resided and said, "Maybe the water is gathering in another area just like that lake." Mariette looked at Kishi confusingly.

Kishi looked at Mariette seriously and said, "I noticed since the beginning, but that lake is manmade. It was meant to gather water during rainy days, so there must be another manmade lake like it somewhere in these woods." Mariette gave a nod and stood up.

"Then let's find it."

Kishi nodded and ran through the woods with Mariette behind him. They searched through the woods, but didn't find any trace of water.

Mariette gave out a sigh wondering if they would find another lake. Mariette sat on the ground and gasped in surprise causing her cat features to pop out. Kishi ran to her and asked, "Are you all right, Mariette?"

Mariette looked down at the ground and placed her hand on it. It made a squishing noise and covered her hand with mud. Mariette picked up her hand and examined the wet mud on her hand.

"Water," she whispered. Mariette begin to dig at the ground covering herself with dirt. Kishi looked at Mariette with wide eyes. Mariette pushed her hand deeper into the ground drawing out water. Mariette burst into a bright smile and said, "An underground spring. That's why you couldn't smell it." Kishi stared down at the forming water and said, "If there's water here, then there must be another water source nearby." Mariette nodded in agreement.

They ran across the muddy path of the woods and soon reached a pair of mountains. Mariette ran between them and saw a fissure filled with water. Mariette smiled brightly and said, "I get it now. The water was gathering around the mountains. That's why the kingdom didn't get any. It's just like how a desert is formed."

Kishi nodded in agreement and added, "I guess the mountains would be the oasis and the kingdom would be the desert." Mariette nodded and looked at Kishi proudly.

"With this water we can solve the water problem," said Mariette happily. Kishi nodded. Mariette giggled and hugged Kishi around his neck.

"Thank you for bringing me out here, Kishi," said Mariette happily. Kishi smiled and nodded.

After their discovery, Mariette jumped onto Kishi's back and flew back to her palace to tell her other comrades of the good news.

When Mariette arrived at the palace, she was surprised to see Wuya with Usagi next to her waiting for her. Kishi and Mariette landed on the ground. Mariette jumped off of Kishi's back and approached Wuya.

"Hi Wuya," said Mariette. Wuya crossed her arms at Mariette and said, "Where were you, why are your cat features out, and why are you so filthy?" Mariette looked at her muddy appearance and giggled.

"I was out in the woods looking for water and I found some. I got dirty in the process though," said Mariette with a smile. Wuya shook her head and approached Mariette. She wiped the mud from Mariette's cheek and said, "You didn't have to go through so much trouble for water."

Mariette giggled and said, "But I have to do something as queen." Wuya smiled at Mariette and hugged her gently.

"Believe when I say that you are getting a good start as queen," said Wuya. Mariette nodded and hugged Wuya back. Wuya pulled away from Mariette and said, "You can tell Narumi of your discovery after you take a bath." Mariette nodded as she tucked in her cat features.

Mariette walked pass Wuya and Usagi as she headed into the hallway.

When Mariette was out of sight, Wuya looked at Usagi seriously and said, "Let's head into the kingdom." Usagi nodded and allowed Wuya to mount his back. They flew into the air leaving Kishi behind.

_Must be going out to guard the village again._

Mariette removed her clothes in her bathing area and emerged herself into the warm water. Mariette smiled brightly. She cupped some of the water in her hands and said, "I'll tell Narumi about the water and Tenshi can use the money from his majesty to build a way to bring the water into the kingdom." Mariette splashed the water onto her face and giggled.

"I definitely can do it."

Yoko watched Mariette bathe and smiled.

"Mariette is doing well."

* * *

**KChanDreams: Next chapter will be up when I have the time and please review.**

**Angel: Just review to make her quiet.**


	26. Chapter 25: Reaching out to Narumi

**(Disclaimer: The Twelve Kingdom Characters belong solely to** **Fuyumi Ono, but Mariette and the other unknown characters I am writing about belong to me. If this disclaimer is wrong, then please do not sue me.)**

**KChanDreams: This is a two part update, so please enjoy.**

**Angel: Yes, do enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 25: Reaching out to Narumi**

A flash of light appeared before Yoko forcing her to shut her eyes. She gave a groan as the light faded. Yoko thought it best not to say anything.

"A month has passed."

Yoko nodded and watched the scene around her appear. The scene was the hallway of Mariette's palace. Yoko searched around the area for Mariette. Mariette suddenly ran through Yoko causing Yoko to gasp in surprise. Yoko stared at the back of Mariette, who was in a loose white dress, as she ran in the hallway.

Mariette stopped in front of a door with red lettering. She pushed it open and said, "Narumi?" Narumi, who was within the room, gasped in surprise and looked at Mariette in surprise.

"Don't you know how to knock?" asked Narumi in surprise. Mariette giggled and entered his room. She closed the door behind her and said, "Sorry Narumi, but I wanted to see how the medicine was going." Narumi gave out a sigh and said, "I'm still working on it, but if I succeed, I can make the entire kingdom of Kei resistant to certain diseases."

Mariette smiled and said, "That would be nice." Mariette approached Narumi and said, "You have been working hard, but shouldn't you rest?" Narumi shook his head.

"I'm not resting until this medicine is made," said Narumi. Mariette noticed the bags under his eyes and shook her head. She grabbed Narumi from behind and tossed him onto a nearby sofa. Narumi looked at Mariette in surprise and demanded, "What are you doing?"

Mariette sat next to him and said, "A medicine maker like you shouldn't push himself too hard. You might get sick too and I can't have that, so get some sleep." Narumi was about to refuse, but Mariette looked at him sternly. Narumi sighed in defeat and nodded.

"I'll sleep, but only for a little bit," said Narumi. Mariette nodded and flashed him a charming smile. Narumi gave a blush and looked away from Mariette.

"Don't look at me with that face," said Narumi as he drifted off to sleep. Mariette looked at Narumi's sleeping face filled with confusion. She then looked at the table Narumi was working at. She got up from her seat and approached the table. She stared at the different herbs Narumi was working on for the medicine. She looked back at Narumi and then back at the table.

"I might as well work on this medicine too," whispered Mariette.

After a long while, Narumi awoke to the sound of ruffling herbs. Narumi shot up from the sofa and saw Mariette at the table. He ran to her and yelled, "What are you doing?" Mariette looked back at Narumi with a bowl of crushed herbs in her hand. He yanked the bowl away from her and stared down at the powdered herbs.

"What did you do?" asked Narumi as he stared at the substance in the bowl. Mariette smiled and said, "I crushed the herbs that you had into a powder and added a small herb that Keiki brought back from Mount Ho. The herb from Mount Ho is a powerful healing herb, so it should help with the medicine."

Narumi examined the powder. He placed his finger into it and then placed some of the powder onto his tongue. Narumi's eyes widen in surprise. He smiled and said, "This medicine might just be it. I don't need to be sick to know that this is powerful stuff. I bet I can even duplicate it with the right ingredients."

Mariette giggled and said, "I actually came in here because I wanted to introduce that herb to you. I'm glad that you like it." Narumi stared at Mariette and then turned away from her making Mariette confused.

"Narumi?"

"Why are you so nice?" whispered Narumi. Mariette blinked in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

Narumi looked at Mariette seriously and said, "I always thought that Half-beasts like you were monsters."

"Why?" asked Mariette as she looked at Narumi. Narumi clenched the bowl of powder and said, "A crazy half-beast in the form of a huge cat killed my parents." Mariette gasped in surprise causing her cat features to pop out.

"A half-beast did that?"

Narumi nodded and said, "My grandpa was the one who killed the half-beast and saved me, but ever since that day, I hated half-beasts especially ones who were cats." Mariette noticed her cat features and was about to tuck them in, but Narumi held her hand back making her look at him.

"For a half-beast you are different. You actually went through the trouble to rule a kingdom and even got me this herb for the medicine. You were even concerned about my well-being. You are really kind, not like a monster."

Narumi smiled at Mariette and added, "And for a half-beast, you are really cute especially with those cat-ears, Mariette." Mariette blushed and gave out a giggle.

"You complimented me and even smiled," said Mariette happily. Mariette kissed Narumi on the cheek causing him to blush and said, "Thank you, Narumi." Mariette pulled away from Narumi and ran out of the room.

Narumi stared at the door still red.

Mariette walked down the hallway cheerfully with Yoko watching her.

"So that's why Narumi said that he hated her," said Yoko. Yoko looked at the door, where Narumi was behind, and smirked.

"Looks like Mariette wormed her way into his heart."

**

* * *

**

**KChanDreams: I found this chapter kind of cute.**

**Angel: You only found it cute because of Narumi.**

**KChanDreams: Well I imagine him looking very cute.**

**Angel: My God. You are talking like a girl.**

**KChanDreams: I am a girl.**

**Angel: How will the readers know? For all we know, you are a guy in drag.**

**KChanDreams: I am not! Please review this chapter and read the next update.**


	27. Chapter 26: A Promise

**(Disclaimer: The Twelve Kingdom Characters belong solely to** **Fuyumi Ono, but Mariette and the other unknown characters I am writing about belong to me. If this disclaimer is wrong, then please do not sue me.)**

**KChanDreams: This is the second update and I am definitely a girl.**

**Angel: You're only sure because you started to bleed.**

**KChanDreams: (blushing) Don't announce that!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 26: A Promise**

A flash light forced Yoko to close her eyes. The light faded quickly making it clear to Yoko that it was only a short time that passed.

"Two weeks."

The image appeared revealing Mariette wearing the same white dress from the last image in her garden, which was cleaned thanks to Rai's efforts. Mariette stared down at her clean pond and ran her hand through it. Mariette smiled at the ripples of the pond.

A pair of hands suddenly covered her eyes making Mariette gasp in surprise. Her cat features popped out causing her attacker to chuckle.

"Guess who, my little kitten."

"Your majesty," said Mariette in surprise. The attacker revealed to be Shouryou removed his hands from Mariette's eyes allowing her to see him. Shouryou chuckled and said, "Long time no see, my little kitten." Mariette burst into a smile and hugged Shouryou around his neck.

"I missed you, your majesty," said Mariette happily. Shouryou patted Mariette's head with a smile and said, "You should say my name, my little kitten."

Mariette pulled away from Shouryou with a small pout.

"You're one to talk. You haven't said my name either," said Mariette. Shouryou chuckled and said, "Point taken, but it is good to see you." Mariette nodded.

"So why did it take you so long to see me?" asked Mariette. Shouryou rubbed the back of his head uneasily.

"I needed to fix some affairs in my kingdom and Enki was telling me not to see you until the affairs were fixed," said Shouryou remembering Enki's angered face. Mariette giggled and said, "That sounds like En-Chan." Shouryou nodded.

"Where is En-Chan anyway?" asked Mariette curiously. Shouryou chuckled and said, "In your kingdom somewhere examining everything." Mariette nodded.

Shouryou smiled at Mariette and said, "I heard in my kingdom that your kingdom is starting to prosper." Mariette nodded and said, "It has started to improve ever since I signed some treaties and found ways to fix some of the problems."

Mariette smiled and added, "Most of the improvements were possible because you sent some money in along with supplies. Thank you for that."

"Anything for my little kitten," said Shouryou with a smile. Mariette nodded and suddenly burst into a smile.

"Would you like something to eat? The new helpers in the palace really know how to cook well," said Mariette as she looked at Shouryou. Shouryou smirked and said, "So you even have servants now?" Mariette nodded.

"Rai was able to get them after showing what they would get in return. He worked really hard," said Mariette happily. Shouryou's eyebrows furrowed when he heard Mariette mention another man's name.

Shouryou suddenly remembered something and asked, "Do you have someone else write back to my letters?" Mariette nodded.

"Tenshi is General number one, so I allow him to answer your letters," said Mariette happily. Shouryou nodded in understanding and said, "So that's why. Every time I got the letters from your kingdom about the money I sent, it always ended with 'don't call her kitten.' I thought it might be that girl Wuya, but it turns out to be your Chousai."

Mariette giggled and said, "Well that's news to me." Mariette suddenly remembered Keiki and looked at Shouryou seriously.

"Has En-Chan ever called you by your name?" asked Mariette. Shouryou nodded and said, "Once in awhile, why do you ask?" Mariette gave a small pout.

"Keiki never called my name even once and I don't know why," said Mariette as she pouted. Shouryou looked at Mariette confusingly.

"Why do you want Keiki to say your name?" asked Shouryou. Mariette suddenly became sadden.

"I feel uneasy when Keiki doesn't say my name," said Mariette. Shouryou looked at Mariette and asked, "Do you feel uneasy when I don't say your name?" Mariette bit her lip.

"I do, but it's different with Keiki," said Mariette. Shouryou stared down at Mariette and said, "I'll say your name when you say my name." Mariette looked at Shouryou in surprise with her cat-ears straight up.

"I don't want you to feel uneasy around me like you do with Keiki, but I promise to say your name when you say my name," said Shouryou. Mariette smiled and said, "Then I promise to say your name when I solve all the problems in Kei."

"That's a promise, my little kitten," said Shouryou. Mariette nodded.

Shouryou was suddenly kicked behind his head causing him to fall into the pond. Mariette was splashed causing her to gasp in surprise. Mariette wiped the dripping water from her face and looked at the place where Shouryou was sitting at before. On Shouryou's spot stood Enki with an angered expression.

"En-Chan?"

Enki glared at the soaked Shouryou in the pond and screamed, "Why the heck didn't you tell me that you were visiting Mariette in the palace, you stupid king?" Shouryou chuckled and said, "I couldn't wait to see her."

Enki gave a groan and looked toward Mariette to apologize for his sudden entrance, but froze. Mariette's top part was soaked revealing what was under her dress. Enki turned bright red and turned away from her.

"Put something else on," said Enki in a panic making Mariette confused. Shouryou looked at Mariette and saw her appearance as well.

"My goodness you really have grown, my little kitten," said Shouryou with a smirk. Enki glared at Shouryou and screamed, "Don't stare at her you perverted king!"

Mariette cocked her head at them and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," said Shouryou with a smile, while Enki was trying to control his rising blush.

Yoko stared at the scene thinking that Shouryou was definitely a pervert.

"Mariette?"

Mariette, Enki, and Shouryou turned around and saw Rai running toward them.

"Hi Rai," said Mariette happily. Rai stopped in his tracks and stared at Mariette. Rai blushed brightly when he saw her appearance and ran toward her. He pulled off his overcoat and wrapped it around Mariette's body still blushing madly.

"Cover up, Mariette," said Rai. Mariette held Rai's overcoat around her body and looked at Rai confusingly.

"Was something wrong with my dress?" asked Mariette worriedly. Rai tried to control his blush and said, "Your top half was wet, so your breasts were showing." Mariette gasped in surprised and clutched the overcoat around her tighter.

Mariette looked at Enki and Shouryou and asked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Enki and Shouryou remained silent making Mariette confused. Rai stared at Enki and Shouryou and asked, "Who are they?" Mariette held a hand toward them.

"They are from En. His Majesty and his Kirin, Enki," introduced Mariette. Rai bowed to them.

"Nice to meet you two, my name is Rai, General number two the one in charge of Daishito."

Shouryou crawled out of the pond and said, "Nice to meet you, Rai." Shouryou held his hand to Rai. Rai took his hand and shook it.

"Have you known her majesty for long?" asked Shouryou as he shook his hand. Rai nodded and said, "I knew Mariette ever since she lived in Hourai. We were very close." Rai blushed. Shouryou noticed this and squeezed Rai's hand tightly causing Rai to cringe. Rai also noticed Enki glaring at him making him nervous.

Shouryou released his hand and said, "Please watch over my little kitten." The look in Shouryou's eyes look like he was ready to kill. Rai nodded nervously.

Shouryou smiled toward Mariette and said, "Remember our promise." Mariette nodded, while Enki looked at Shouryou suspiciously.

Shouryou turned away from Mariette and began to leave with Enki. He looked back at Mariette and said, "If you need me, I'll be at the hotel where we stayed at eight years ago." Mariette nodded. Shouryou smiled and added, "I'm sure that Keiki will say your name." Mariette gave another nod and waved goodbye to Shouryou.

When Shouryou was gone, Mariette looked at Rai and asked, "Was there something that you needed?" Rai gasped in realization and said, "That's right. I need you to go to the infirmary. Wuya got hurt by a Youma."

Mariette was struck speechless completely forgetting that her cat features were out.

* * *

**KChanDreams: Sorry for the cliff hanger, but I will update later on.**

**Angel: Review, so she can get some e-mail about it.**

**KChanDreams: You usually tell them not to review.**

**Angel: Well I got tired of you crying when you don't reviews.**

**KChanDreams: So you're being nice?**

**Angel: Maybe.**

**KChanDreams: (watery eyes) Angel.**

**Angel: By the way, Mariette is really my...**

**KChanDreams: (covers Angel's mouth) Please review and ignore what Angel just said.**


	28. Chapter 27: Stand Against the Youma

**(Disclaimer: The Twelve Kingdom Characters belong solely to** **Fuyumi Ono, but Mariette and the other unknown characters I am writing about belong to me. If this disclaimer is wrong, then please do not sue me.)**

**KChanDreams: I am really tired, so please read the story and enjoy.**

**Angel: Do enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 27: Stand Against the Youma**

Mariette ran down the hall with Rai next to her. Mariette was filled with worry for Wuya's well-being. Mariette pushed the door of the infirmary open, where Wuya was lying on a bed with Usagi, Yuki, and Kishi around her. Mariette ran to Wuya's side and saw that Wuya's arm was wrapped with a bandage, but there was still traces of blood on it.

Mariette began to cry and asked, "What happened, Wuya?" Wuya was unconscious, so she couldn't answer. Usagi nudged Mariette's arm making her look at him.

"Wuya and I were just patrolling the woods, but we were ambushed by violent Youmas. We were able to escape, but Wuya was bitten by one of them. She's only unconscious because of the lost of blood, but she should be all right," explained Usagi. Mariette sniffled as she looked down at Wuya's unconscious form.

"So that's why," said Mariette between sniffles. Rai went to Mariette's side and said, "Wuya should be fine." Mariette gave a nod.

Mariette wiped away her tears and looked at Usagi seriously.

"The Youmas that attacked you, were they the ones attacking the kingdom almost every month?" asked Mariette. Usagi nodded. Mariette adjusted Rai's overcoat around her and tucked in her cat features. Mariette looked at Usagi seriously and said, "Take me to the woods. I will deal with those Youmas."

Mariette's eyes seemed to be on fire as she looked down at Usagi. Rai shook his head and said, "The Youmas a dangerous. They can easily kill you."

Mariette looked at Rai and said, "That's true, but I can understand them, so maybe I can make some type of negotiation." Rai wanted to still say no, but the look in Mariette's eyes made it clear that she had made up her mind.

Rai clenched his fist and said, "You have to promise to bring your three beasts and to come back in one piece." Mariette nodded.

Mariette looked at Usagi, Kishi, and Yuki and smirked.

"Let's get going."

All three of them nodded and followed Mariette out of the room.

When Mariette was out of the room, Rai looked down at Wuya and said, "Mariette is doing this for you."

Mariette went to her room first to change into a shirt, pants, and cloak and then made her way to the clearing of the palace. She jumped onto Usagi's back. She looked back at Kishi and Yuki and gave a nod. They all flew into the air and headed toward the woods of the kingdom of Kei.

As they flew, they passed Keiki in Kirin form, who was heading back to the palace. He flew to Mariette's side and asked, "Where are you going your majesty?" Mariette looked at Keiki and answered, "I am going to the woods to find the clan of Youma that have been attacking the kingdom."

Keiki looked at Mariette sternly and stated, "That's dangerous, your majesty."

"That's why I have Usagi, Kishi, and Yuki with me and call me Mariette."

Keiki remained silent and then said, "I will go with you, your majesty." Mariette gave out a sigh and nodded. She was starting to feel down again that Keiki had not said her name, but she had to keep her mind on her current objective.

They arrived at the woods and landed to the ground. Mariette leapt off of Usagi's back and looked at her comrades. She looked at Keiki and asked, "Do you have your clothes?" Keiki nodded as he showed his clothes on his back. Mariette gave a small nod and turned away from him. She felt a small breeze as Keiki changed into his human form.

"You may look at me now, your majesty."

Mariette turned around and saw Keiki in his human fully clothed. Mariette watched as his hair danced in the wind of the woods and how his eyes seemed to glitter in the light. Mariette blushed at the sight. Mariette shook her blush away and turned away from Keiki.

"Let's search for the Youmas," said Mariette. Keiki, Usagi, Yuki, and Kishi nodded as they followed Mariette. As they walked through the woods, Mariette clenched the silver ring necklace around her neck.

_Please protect me, Toshi._

As they ventured deeper into the woods, Mariette began t sense a change. Mariette stopped in her tracks forcing the others to stop.

"Is something wrong, your majesty?" asked Keiki. Mariette looked back at them and asked, "Don't you sense something?"

Kishi in his wolf form sniffed the air and said, "Now that you mention it, it seems that there has been a change in the woods." Yuki nodded in agreement and added, "It's like the woods have come alive."

Usagi immediately went into a fighting stance in front of Mariette and said, "This is how it felt when Wuya and I were attacked. Please stay back, Mariette." Mariette nodded as Yuki, Kishi, and Keiki began to surround her.

Yuki and Kishi went into a fighting stance. Keiki went to Mariette and held her protectively causing Mariette to gasp in surprise. Mariette's cat ears and tail popped out, but Keiki tucked them in for her.

"Stay close, your majesty," whispered Keiki. Mariette held his arm and nodded. Mariette felt her heart begin to beat a mile a minute, but chose to ignore it.

Usagi's eyes darted to the right and yelled, "They're here!" Out of the bushes around them emerged different Youmas with glowing red eyes. They surrounded them causing Mariette to begin to shake. Keiki held her tighter to calm her nerves.

The Youmas growled at them. Usagi, Yuki, and Kishi growled back at them daring them to attack. Mariette gathered up her courage and looked at Usagi.

"Is there a leader among these Youmas?" asked Mariette. Usagi nodded and whispered, "Do you want me to call him out?" Mariette nodded.

Usagi gave out a loud cry causing the enemy Youmas to look at him. Usagi stood firmly and said, "Bring out your leader." The Youmas growled endlessly as a few of them parted creating a pathway. Out of the pathway emerged a huge Youma with razor sharp teeth and black fur that seemed like it was ready to consume the darkness.

The Youma glared down at them with its piercing red eyes causing Mariette to begin to shake and grip onto Keiki's arm. Mariette shook her head and gathered up her courage. She glared up at the Youma and asked, "Are you the leader of this Youma clan?" The Youma nodded.

"Are you the ones who have been attacking the Kingdom of Kei?"

The Youma again nodded.

"Why would you attack the Kingdom?"

The Youma smirked and said, "Because it is fun to see the despicable humans run for their lives and when we catch them, their hearts and livers are almost a delicacy." Mariette cringed and said, "So basically for sport."

The Youma nodded. It stared down at Mariette and asked, "So you can understand our language?" Mariette nodded.

The Youma leaned toward her causing Keiki to hold Mariette tighter and her other three companions to growl at it. It stared at Mariette long and hard and said, "You are not like other humans and you also have a Kirin by your side."

Mariette held onto Keiki's arm and said, "I'm a Half-beast, so of course I am different from other people." The Youma shook its head.

"Even half-beasts can't understand our language. I expect that you are something else," stated the Youma making Mariette confused. Mariette shook her head and glared at the Youma.

"I didn't come here for you to guess what I am. I came here to prevent you and your clan from attacking my kingdom," stated Mariette. The Youma laughed causing Mariette to flinch. The Youma smirked down at her and said, "So you are a royalty, but even that title of yours won't prevent me from doing what I want. I will continue to attack the kingdom along with my clan."

Mariette clenched her fist and asked, "Is there some type of agreement we can reach, so you can change your mind?" The Youma smirked and said, "There is."

It leaned toward Mariette again making her nervous.

"If one of your servants can defeat me, then they can take the leadership and command the others not to attack. Of course, if your servant loses, then I will get my reward."

"What reward?" asked Mariette nervously. The Youma smirked and answered, "I will get to eat your heart." Mariette gasped in surprise causing her cat features to pop out.

"Is it a deal, your majesty?"

Mariette shook from fear. Mariette clenched her teeth as she tucked in her cat features. She glared at the Youma and asked, "The Youmas will stop attacking my kingdom if one of my servants win correct?" The Youma nodded. Mariette clenched her fist and nodded.

"Deal."

Usagi, Kishi, Yuki, and Keiki looked at Mariette in shock.

"You can't be serious, Mariette," said Yuki in shock. Mariette looked at her friends and said, "I am serious. I will do anything for my kingdom."

They stared at her and gave a nod. Usagi, Kishi, and Yuki stood in front of Mariette and said, "We will definitely not lose." Mariette gave a nod and whispered, "I believe in you guys."

They nodded and glared at the Youma.

"We will win for Mariette!"

They charged at the Youma with the intentions to kill. Keiki remained by Mariette's side.

Keiki leaned toward Mariette's ear and whispered, "I will not let that Youma have your heart." Mariette gave a small blush and hugged Keiki's arm.

Yuki pounced at the Youma, but the Youma shoved Yuki away causing Yuki to collide into a tree. Yuki cried out in pain, but immediately went back onto his feet and charged at the Youma.

Usagi swiped at the Youma's legs, but the Youma kicked him back. Usagi maintained his balance and continued his assault.

Kishi transformed into a bigger form of his wolf form and gnawed on the back of the Youma. The Youma shoved Kishi off its back. Kishi slammed into a tree, but immediately went back to attacking the Youma.

When Kishi, Yuki, and Usagi attacked all at once, the Youma gave out a piercing cry and knocked them back with its claws. Blood flew in the air as Usagi, Kishi, and Yuki collided into the ground. Mariette gave out a scream of horror when she saw them lying on the ground covered in blood.

Keiki caught the scent of their blood and began to feel feint. Mariette gasped in surprise causing her cat features to pop out. Mariette tucked her cat features in quickly and supported Keiki.

"Keiki?"

Keiki looked at Mariette weakly and said, "I can't stand the scent of blood." Mariette bit her lip realizing that Keiki had the same weakness for blood as she did when she was little. Mariette kneeled down on the ground with Keiki in her hold. She held him close to her chest and whispered, "Just rest for now, Keiki." Keiki nodded as he let his weakness take over.

Mariette then looked at her three bloody companions and said, "Please get up." Her three friends remained motionless. Mariette felt close to tears as she looked at them.

The Youma cackled and began to approach Mariette.

"They have lost, so I will collect my reward," said the Youma. The Youma revealed its teeth and darted toward Mariette with the other Youmas giving out cries. Mariette shut her eyes and screamed, "Get up!"

Yuki, Usagi, and Kishi's eyes flung open and they immediately charged at the Youma. Yuki bit its back leg, while Usagi bit and clawed its back. The Youma cried out in pain. Kishi transformed into a monstrous form with razor sharp teeth and claws and dived into the Youma's chest sending its blood flying. The blood landed on Mariette on Keiki making Mariette cringe.

Kishi emerged from the Youma's back with its heart between its jaws. The life in the Youma's eyes disappeared as it fell to the ground. Yuki and Usagi released it and went to Kishi's side. Kishi tore the heart to shreds and looked at the enemy Youma with Usagi and Yuki by his side.

"Your leader is defeated," said Kishi angrily. The Youmas stared at them silently. The Youmas then bowed to them pledging their allegiance to them. Yuki, Usagi, and Kishi nodded and ran to Mariette's side.

"Are you all right, Mariette?" asked Kishi. Mariette nodded with weakness showing in her eyes.

"It's been a while since I saw this much blood," said Mariette. Yuki nudged Mariette's cheek to cheer her up. Mariette smiled at them and said, "I knew you guys wouldn't give up." Her three friends smiled at her.

Mariette looked at the other Youma and said, "They really don't know what to eat now, so one of you should stay here to teach them what to do, so they don't attack the kingdom anymore."

Kishi bowed to Mariette and said, "I will stay. I was the one who tore the heart out of their leader, so I am the leader. I will stay here and teach them what is right." Mariette nodded and felt tears begin to escape from her eyes.

Kishi smiled at her and said, "Don't cry. I will return to the palace someday." Mariette nodded as she wiped her tears away.

"I'll miss you Kishi," said Mariette. Yuki and Usagi bowed to Kishi and said, "We'll miss you too, dear friend." Kishi gave a nod and turned to the Youmas. He gave out a cry and began to lead them away from Mariette. Kishi looked back at Mariette and said, "You will always be my one and only master." Mariette nodded and waved goodbye to Kishi.

When Kishi and the Youmas were out of sight, Mariette stood up with Keiki in hand. She placed Keiki on Yuki's back and sat behind Keiki.

"Let's go home," said Mariette. Yuki and Usagi nodded and took off into the air.

As they flew, Mariette looked back at the woods with a sad smile.

"Goodbye Kishi."

Yoko watched Mariette fly through the sky and smiled.

"Mariette was willing to give up her heart for the Kingdom," said Yoko. Mariette reached out to Mariette, but her hand went through her. Yoko stared at her hand and shrugged.

"I guess I should keep watching."

* * *

**KChanDreams: This time I tried to add a little action in the story.**

**Angel: Your descriptions really do suck.**

**KChanDreams: At least I tried.**

**Angel: You did and I remember you nearly cried when Kishi left the cast after the fight.**

**KChanDreams: He was one of my favorite characters.**

**Angel: Whatever.**

**KChanDreams: Please review and look forward to the next update.**

**Angel: Some of you might be surprised in the next update.**


	29. Chapter 28: Cheer Up Mariette

**(Disclaimer: The Twelve Kingdom Characters belong solely to** **Fuyumi Ono, but Mariette and the other unknown characters I am writing about belong to me. If this disclaimer is wrong, then please do not sue me.)**

**Angel:** It's been a long time since the writer has updated, so she has put up four updates. The last update being very long. You uys can enjoy it and a face some of you may know will reappear. It is a fanfic story original character. Now that I think about it....WHY AM I DOING THE INTRODUCTION?!

**Peter:** The writer just doesn't want to talk right now.

**Angel: (Blushes)** Why are you here Peter?

**Peter:** The writer wanted to stay silent, so she put me in. I'm just happy to be with you right now**.**

**Angel: (Blushing)** Thank you Peter.

**Peter: **Please enjoy the story updates and we will see you again at the end of the last update for today.

* * *

**Chapter 28: Cheer Up Mariette**

The flash of light appeared quickly and then faded making it clear that only a short time had passed.

"Two days, your majesty."

Yoko nodded as the scene of Mariette's room appeared. Mariette laid on her bed face down with Yuki and Usagi next to her.

Mariette's door opened revealing Wuya with her arm fully healed. Wuya walked to Mariette's side. She sat on her bedside with Yuki next to her and asked, "Are you still feeling down, Mariette?"

Mariette looked at Wuya with swollen eyes making it clear to Wuya that she had been crying. Wuya looked at Mariette in concern.

"Come on Mariette. Don't feel so down. You said that Kishi promised to see you again someday," said Wuya in attempt to cheer Mariette up. Mariette gave a small nod. She sat up from her pillow and looked toward an empty bowl.

"Kishi used to drink milk from that bowl in his cat form," said Mariette sadly. Wuya shook her head.

"You really need to cheer up, Mariette," said Wuya. Mariette allowed her head to fall onto her pillow making Wuya sigh. Wuya patted Mariette's head and said, "I'll come back later with your food."

Wuya left Mariette's room. Wuya looked up and saw Narumi, Tenshi, and Rai in front of her with concern in their faces.

"Is Mariette all right?" asked Rai. Wuya gave out a sigh.

"Mariette is still feeling down about Kishi leaving," said Wuya sadly. Tenshi gave a nod and said, "It's normal to feel sad if a friend leaves you."

Narumi looked at them in concern and said, "If Mariette doesn't cheer up, this could affect the kingdom you know." Wuya, Tenshi and Rai nodded in agreement.

Narumi looked at them and asked, "Do you think Keiki could cheer her up? He is her Kirin." Wuya shook her head.

"That Kirin is always impassive and he is still feeling weak because he was covered with so much blood before," pointed at Wuya. Tenshi, Rai, and Narumi gave out a sigh.

"Is something wrong with my little kitten?"

Wuya, Tenshi, Narumi, and Rai looked to the source of the voice and saw Shouryou and Enki. Shouryou greeted them with a smile, but Wuya greeted him with a glare. Shouryou smiled at them and asked, "Is something wrong with my little kitten?"

"Mariette's feeling down because her Youma, Kishi, left her two days ago to prevent the Youmas from attacking the kingdom and don't call her kitten," said Wuya.

Enki gave a shrug and said, "Mariette should cheer up." Shouryou thought a while and said, "She is feeling down about losing a friend, so I think the best way for her to cheer up is to take her to see Shusei."

"Shusei?" they asked in confusion. Shouryou nodded and stated, "If Mariette sees them she will definitely cheer up. They happen to be in the kingdom right now." They thought awhile and nodded.

"That might work."

Shouryou nodded and said, "So shall I bring her to the Shusei?" Wuya nodded and said, "All right, but I am coming along." Shouryou nodded.

Tenshi chuckled and said, "Miss. Twin just wants to see the entertainers too." Wuya blushed and glared at Tenshi.

"So what if I want to. I'm also going to protect Mariette from the pedophilic king," said Wuya in her defense.

Shouryou gave a small pout and said, "So you still call me that." Wuya turned away from Shouryou with a pout, while Tenshi was laughing.

Rai raised his hand sheepishly and asked, "Can I come too?" All of them looked at Rai. Rai blushed in embarrassment and said, "I never saw Shusei before."

Shouryou stared at Rai and gave a nod.

"Fine by me," said Shouryou. Rai bowed to Shouryou in respect and as thanks.

"I want to go to," stated Narumi. All of them looked at Narumi. Narumi gave a small blush and said, "I haven't been to one for a long time, since my grandpa died. Besides, it'll bring back good memories."

Shouryou gave a nod. Tenshi smiled brightly and said, "Then I'll come to. I haven't been out for awhile." Shouryou gave another nod.

Wuya gave out a sigh and said, "I guess all of us are going." They all nodded. Enki looked toward Mariette's door and said, "She better enjoy this."

Wuya entered Mariette's room again and forced Mariette to change clothes. Mariette changed her clothes still feeling depressed. Wuya shook her head at Mariette.

"Try to look happy," said Wuya. Mariette gave a nod as she placed her cloak on. Wuya stared at Mariette and said, "We should put another covering on your head just to be on the safe side." Mariette looked at Wuya confusingly.

"What else can I wear?" asked Mariette. Wuya looked at Mariette's belongings and found a black cap on her counter. Wuya looked at it confusingly and asked, "Where did you get that hat?"

Mariette pointed at Yuki and said, "He found it in the woods a long time ago and gave it to me." Wuya picked the cap up and examined it. Wuya nodded and said, "This should do it." Wuya placed the hat on Mariette's head.

"Let's test it," said Wuya making Mariette confused. Wuya pointed behind Mariette.

"What in the world is that?" exclaimed Wuya. Mariette turned around to see what Wuya was talking about, but saw nothing. Wuya suddenly yelled out, "Boo!" causing Mariette to gasp in surprise. Her tail and cat ears popped out, but were covered by the cloak and the cap. The cap preventing her ears from sticking up. Wuya nodded in approval and patted Mariette's head.

"The cap is definitely a good idea," said Wuya. Mariette gave a small pout as she pushed her tail back in along with her ears through the cap.

Wuya grabbed hold of Mariette's hand and began to drag her out of the room. She looked back at Yuki and Usagi and said, "You guys should stay here." Yuki and Usagi shook their heads.

Mariette looked at Wuya and said, "Yuki and Usagi should come along. I don't think you have any other means of transportation." Wuya sighed in defeat and gave a nod.

Wuya dragged Mariette out of the room with Yuki and Usagi behind them.

They reached the clearing of the palace, where Tenshi, Narumi, Rai, Enki, and Shouryou were waiting. With them also stood a Kitsuryou belonging to Shouryou.

Shouryou examined Mariette and stated, "You look much cuter with a smile then with a sad face." Mariette apologized. Shouryou smiled and said, "You really do need some cheering up." Shouryou mounted the Kitsuryou with Enki behind him.

Mariette looked at Enki and asked, "Shouldn't En-Chan transform into his Kirin form?" Enki shook his head.

"It wouldn't be wise for me to go into your kingdom in my Kirin form," said Enki. Mariette gave a nod. She looked at the others and asked, "Isn't Keiki coming along?" They shook their heads.

"Keiki is still weak," said Wuya. Mariette gave a small nod and sighed.

"Poor Keiki," whispered Mariette. They only had Yuki and Usagi for transportation, so they had to decide who would ride with who. Mariette decided to ride on Yuki. Wuya wanted to ride with Mariette on Yuki, but Yuki refused her, so Wuya had to ride on Usagi. Rai was still afraid of Youma greatly, so he rode with Mariette on Yuki. Tenshi and Narumi decided who would ride with Mariette with rock, paper, scissors. Narumi won with scissors, so he rode with Mariette, while Tenshi rode with Wuya to Wuya's dislike.

Shouryou looked at them and gave a nod.

"Let's get going," said Shouryou as he took off into the air. The others followed.

As they flew, Mariette couldn't stop missing Kishi. She gripped the scruff of Yuki's mane. Rai noticed Mariette's behavior and hugged her from behind. Mariette looked at Rai. Rai smiled at her and said, "I used to hug you like this when the villagers teased you, remember?" Mariette remembered Rai in the village hugging her and telling her to cheer up. Mariette nodded and said, "I remember."

Mariette placed a hand on his arm causing Rai to blush and smile. Narumi noticed this and kicked Rai's leg from behind. Rai cringed and looked back at Narumi, who was glaring at him dangerously.

"Don't get so close," threatened Narumi making Rai nervous.

Wuya looked toward Mariette and said, "Seeing the Shusei will definitely cheer you up." Mariette looked at Wuya confusingly.

"Shusei?"

Shouryou looked toward Mariette and said, "They're entertainers, who are sure to put a beautiful smile on your face." Mariette blushed and said, "I never seen Shusei before."

"Then this will be a treat," said Tenshi as he held onto Wuya's back. Wuya glared back at Tenshi and whispered, "If your hand gets any higher, I will slice it off." Tenshi removed his hands from Wuya and decided that it was safer to hold onto Usagi's back.

Mariette gave a small smile and said, "Thank you guys." All of them smiled at Mariette.

They soon landed in the woods, where they left Usagi, Yuki, and the Kitsuryou. They were beasts and couldn't enter the village of the kingdom.

Mariette and the others ventured through the woods toward the village. As they walked, Mariette held onto Wuya's hand. Wuya refused any of the men around her to hold Mariette's hand.

When they reached the end of the woods, they saw a crowd of people heading in one direction.

"Are they heading toward the Shusei?" asked Mariette curiously. Shouryou nodded and said, "Let's go." They went into the crowd trying their best to blend in. Mariette adjusted her cloak trying to cover her face.

Mariette was suddenly shoved by a passing villager causing her to release Wuya's hand. Wuya gasp and tried to grab onto Mariette's hand, but was pushed through the crowd.

Mariette stumbled on her feet and looked around.

"Wuya," said Mariette as she walked through the crowd. Mariette also lost sight of the others. Mariette couldn't believe her predicament. Mariette was about to panic, until she felt someone grab her hand. She gasped in surprise causing her cat features to pop out, but they were covered by the cap and cloak. Mariette looked at her hand and saw Enki holding it.

"En-Chan."

Enki pulled Mariette through the crowd. He looked back at her and said, "Stay close." Mariette nodded and held his hand a little tighter.

Mariette looked at Enki and said, "I just noticed, but you haven't complained about me calling you En-Chan." Enki gave a shrug and said, "I've gotten used to it."

Mariette smiled at Enki and stated, "I'm glad." Enki blushed at her smile and then turned away.

"You definitely look nicer with a smile," whispered Enki.

"Did you say something, En-Chan?"

Enki shook his head and continued to lead her through the crowd. While they were walking, Enki noticed the silver ring necklace around her neck.

"Where did you get that?" asked Enki, while pointing at her necklace. Mariette placed a hand to it and said, "I got this from Toshi before he died." Mariette gave a small giggle and said, "It was originally supposed to be a wedding ring."

Enki's eyes widen in surprise.

"You were planning on marrying that boy twin?" asked Enki. Mariette nodded.

"It was because he asked, but he can't marry me now," said Mariette as she gripped the ring in her hand. Enki saw the sadness in her eyes and gripped his fist. He turned away from her and said, "Don't get depressed, Mariette." Mariette gave a small nod.

_I do miss Toshi too._

Enki and Mariette reached a tent, where they were many people standing. Mariette's eyes lit up as she looked at the tent.

"Is this where the entertainers are?" asked Mariette. Enki nodded as he dragged her into the tent.

When they were in the tent, Enki looked through the crowd for the others. Enki gave a groan wondering where they were. Mariette was going to release Enki's hand, but he held her hand tighter.

"Don't let go," he whispered. Mariette nodded.

Enki was ready to call through the crowd, but stopped when he noticed another familiar face through the crowd.

"Kouya?" stated Enki in surprise. Kouya, who was within the crowd in peasant clothing, flinched and looked toward Enki.

"Rokuta?"

Enki nodded and smiled as he approached Kouya with Mariette in hand.

"It's been a while," said Enki glad that he saw Kouya. Kouya nodded in agreement.

"Only a couple of months though since we met at the palace of Kei," said Kouya. Enki nodded.

Mariette smiled when she saw Kouya.

"Kouya, nice to see you again," said Mariette happily. Kouya looked toward Mariette and gasped in surprise.

"Why are you here, Mariette?" asked Kouya in surprise. Mariette pointed toward the stage and said, "I came here with all my friends to see the entertainers. It was to cheer me up."

"Cheer you up? Were you sad?" asked Kouya confusingly. Mariette looked down sadly and nodded.

"I'm just missing a long time friend," stated Mariette. Kouya looked at Mariette in concern.

"The show should make you feel better," said Kouya. Mariette gave a small nod.

Enki looked at Kouya confusingly and asked, "So why are you here?" Kouya gave a chuckle and said, "I came here to watch the show of course. Even I need a break, Rokuta." Enki nodded in agreement.

Mariette looked at Kouya confusingly and asked, "Why are you calling En-Chan Rokuta? I thought that was your Youma's name?" Kouya smiled and said, "When I first met Enki his name was Rokuta. I actually named my Youma after him, so I wouldn't forget him." Mariette looked at Enki confusingly.

"Your name used to be Rokuta?"

Enki nodded and said, "That was my name back in Hourai." Mariette gasped in surprise.

"You lived in Hourai before?" asked Mariette in disbelief. Enki nodded.

"That was a long time ago though," said Enki. Mariette was surprised by this sudden news, but decided not to pry any further as she tucked in her cat features through her cloak and cap.

Mariette suddenly realized something and looked at Kouya quizzically.

"Where is Rokuta anyway?" asked Mariette.

"I left him in the woods to rest," answered Kouya. Mariette smiled and said, "I guess that means he might meet up with Usagi and Yuki." Kouya became captivated by her smile and began to blush. Enki noticed this and gave a low groan.

_Not you too, Kouya._

The light of the torches in the tent began to fade. Mariette, Kouya, Enki, and the audience looked toward the stage. A voice began to radiate throughout the tent.

"Many years ago, before the Twelve Kingdoms came into existence, there was a single mountain. On that mountain lived a mischievous monkey looking for immortality. This is his journey."

There was a poof of smoke along with fire causing Mariette to gasp in surprise and hold onto Kouya's arm. Mariette's cat features popped out, but were covered. Kouya blushed at Mariette's sudden reaction. Enki yanked Mariette off of Kouya making Mariette confused.

The smoke cleared along with the fire revealing a fifteen-year-old boy with long black hair in a ponytail. A monkey mask was on his face and he held a metal staff horizontally in front of him. He leapt into the air and did many moves in midair to the audience's delight. Mariette was amazed as well.

The boy was soon joined on stage by a row of people in a dragon costume. He jumped on top of the dragon and stood proudly on top of it. The audience clapped.

The play went on with many more entertainers doing various acts, but the masked boy remained the star of the show.

Mariette watched the performance with amazement, but she couldn't forget Kishi and she began to feel even sadder when she remembered Toshi.

The masked boy suddenly looked at Mariette's direction making Mariette confused. The boy leapt toward Mariette and grabbed her hand. He looked at Enki and Kouya, who were shocked by his sudden appearance, and said, "I will bring back your little friend." With that, the masked boy pulled Mariette onto the stage and tossed her into the air.

Mariette gasped in surprise causing her cat features to pop out, but luckily her cloak and cap covered it. The masked boy leapt into the air after placing his metal staff on his back and caught Mariette bridal style. He landed on the dancing dragon and said, "A maiden shouldn't hide her face." Mariette blushed under her hood.

While Mariette was on stage, Shouryou, Tenshi, Wuya, Narumi, and Rai had managed to reach Enki and Kouya.

Shouryou looked at Enki and asked, "What happened to Mariette?" Enki pointed up at the stage nervously. They looked toward the stage and were shocked to see Mariette in the boy's arms.

"Why is she on stage?" asked Narumi in surprise. Kouya crossed his arms and said, "That guy just pulled her onto the stage." Narumi looked at Kouya in surprise wondering who he was.

Mariette was suddenly pulled away from the boy by one of the performers, who had a wolf mask on. The masked boy pulled his metal staff out and yelled, "You shall not take the shrouded maiden, demon!" The masked boy used his staff to whack the performer away playfully. The performer released Mariette causing her to stumble. The boy caught Mariette with one arm and whispered, "I shall protect you dear maiden with my life." Mariette blushed at his statement.

_Who is this guy?_

The masked boy spun his metal staff in the air, while holding Mariette. As his staff spun, the tent became filled with wind and then a screen of smoke covered the stage. When the smoke cleared, all that remained on the stage was Mariette and the masked boy. The audience began to clap.

When the clapping died down, the masked boy released Mariette and kneeled down in front of her. Mariette stared down at the boy confusingly.

"I have destroyed the dark monsters of your past, so grant me the vision of your smiling face dear maiden."

Mariette caught on that it was part of the show, so she removed her hood shocking her friends. Mariette shook her head allowing her long hair to bounce, but her cap remained firm on her head. She looked down at the boy. The boy stared up at her and said, "I see your face, but I want to see a true smile."

"Why would you want to see my smile?" asked Mariette curiously.

"A smile from an enchanting maiden can grant me eternal life along with an eternal memory."

Mariette began to remember all her happy memories in her life and her time with Kishi and Toshi. Mariette felt a tear escape from her eye and showed her most magnificent smile.

"An eternally happy memory can never be forgotten," said Mariette as she felt her spirit rise.

The boy nodded and kissed Mariette's hand causing Mariette's friends to gasp in surprise. As the boy kissed her hand, the light in the tent faded.

The audience erupted in applause. The torches were lit revealing all the entertainers along with Mariette with her hood down. Mariette tucked in her cat features under her cap and under her cloak. The entertainers all bowed removing their masks one by one.

Mariette looked at the boy and asked, "Why did you pull me onto the stage?" The boy looked at Mariette and said, "Because you looked sad and no audience member should be sad during our performance. Besides…"

The boy removed his mask and added, "You were perfect for the finale." Mariette gasped in surprise causing her cat features to pop out under her disguise. Mariette stared at the boy's face with wide eyes.

Yoko saw the boy's face as well and was struck speechless.

"No way."

Wuya was looking up at the stage in shock as she looked at the boy next to Mariette.

"It can't be," whispered Wuya. Tenshi, Shouryou, and Enki were just as surprised.

Narumi, Kouya, and Rai looked at them wondering what was wrong.

The boy cocked his head at Mariette and asked, "Is something wrong?" Mariette reached out to his face making the boy confused.

"Toshi?"


	30. Chapter 29: Toshi Look Alike

**(Disclaimer: The Twelve Kingdom Characters belong solely to** **Fuyumi Ono, but Mariette and the other unknown characters I am writing about belong to me. If this disclaimer is wrong, then please do not sue me.)**

**Chapter 29: Toshi Look Alike**

Mariette sat in an empty tent on the side of a wooden bed looking down. Mariette looked at her surroundings and gave out a sigh.

"You don't need to sigh."

Mariette looked at the source of the voice and saw the boy entertainer with a glass of water in his hand. He drank from the cup and sat next to Mariette.

"It was just a small mistake," said the boy. Mariette looked at the boy sadly and said, "I'm really sorry. I really thought that you were my dead friend." The boy chuckled and said, "There are instances where there are two people with the same face." Mariette nodded in agreement.

"What is your name anyway?" asked Mariette. The boy smiled proudly and said, "My name is Hitaki, the top organizer and entertainer of this Shusei. The best entertainer in the world if I do say so myself. People feint at the sight of my marvelous self and women in all the kingdoms would do anything for my attention." The boy, known as Hitaki, seemed to sparkle with pride as he spoke.

Mariette stared at Hitaki wondering where all his pride came from.

Mariette cocked her head at him and said, "You act a little like Toshi too, but on a different level." Hitaki smirked at Mariette.

"Is that so? I would have loved to meet your dead friend. Seeing the same face as myself is very rare in the Twelve Kingdoms," said Hitaki as he seemed to sparkle.

Mariette shook her head and said, "Wuya has the same face as you too." Hitaki looked at Mariette confusingly.

"Who's this Wuya?" asked Hitaki.

"Wuya is my friend and she's Toshi's twin sister," answered Mariette. Hitaki's eyes lit up.

"So your dead friend has a twin sister and she looks like me too?"

Mariette nodded. Hitaki smirked and said, "So she must be a stunning beauty, especially with my face."

Mariette was about to speak again, but she suddenly heard someone barge into the tent yelling out her name. Mariette and Hitaki looked toward the entrance of the tent and saw Wuya with the others looking at Mariette.

"Wuya, guys."

Wuya walked to Mariette and asked, "Why did you go with that guy?" Mariette blinked in confusion.

"Was it wrong?" asked Mariette. Wuya gave out a sigh.

"So you're Wuya?"

Wuya looked at Hitaki. Wuya was shocked to see that Hitaki had the same face as Toshi, but just shook her head. She crossed her arms at him and said, "That's me." Hitaki examined Wuya and shook his head.

"I thought you would be a stunning beauty with my face, but you're so plain," said Hitaki disappointedly. Wuya growled and crunched her knuckles. Mariette shook her head at Wuya preventing her from giving into her urge to beat Hitaki.

Tenshi walked into the tent with the others and examined Hitaki from a distance.

"You really do look like that twin boy," said Tenshi as he remembered Toshi in his younger years. Shouryou nodded in agreement and added, "But he is a little different, like with the hair." Enki nodded.

Hitaki chuckled and said, "I guess this Toshi guy was popular, before he died." Rai looked toward them and asked, "Who is Toshi?"

Wuya looked toward him and stated, "He's my dead twin brother." Rai gave a nod.

Narumi crossed his arms and said, "I never knew you had a twin brother."

"You just never asked," said Wuya as she looked at Narumi. Narumi gave a small groan.

Kouya looked toward Mariette and asked, "So this Toshi is a friend of yours?" Mariette nodded and gripped the silver ring necklace around her neck.

"He was very special," whispered Mariette. Hitaki looked toward Mariette and smirked.

"Oh I see. Was this Toshi person your boyfriend?" asked Hitaki curiously. All the inhabitants of the tent fell silent.

Mariette shook her head and said, "Toshi and I were just planning on getting married." Narumi, Rai, Kouya, and Tenshi looked at Mariette in shock, while Shouryou, Wuya, Enki, and Hitaki remained silent.

"Married?"

Mariette nodded and said, "We were planning on getting married." Narumi clenched his fist and screamed, "Don't say that so casually!"

Rai was turning pale as the word marriage repeated in his head. Kouya just stared at Mariette like a statue.

Hitaki smirked and said, "So he was your fiancé. No wonder your eyes were filled with longing when you saw my face." Mariette stared at Hitaki and said, "Well I do miss him."

Tenshi looked at Mariette and asked, "So you were in love with that twin boy?" Mariette looked at Tenshi confusingly.

"What do you mean? I was going to marry him because he asked," stated Mariette. All of them fell silent. Hitaki burst out laughing making Mariette confused.

"Too cute," said Hitaki between laughs. Hitaki suddenly placed a hand under her chin and said, "You are just too adorable. How about you marry me instead?"

Wuya suddenly pushed Hitaki away from Mariette and held her sword at his throat. Wuya glared down at him and said, "You may have Toshi's face, but you can never take his place."

Wuya withdrew her sword and looked back at Mariette.

"Let's go back to the palace, Mariette," said Wuya. Mariette nodded and followed her out of the tent with the others.

Before Mariette left, she looked back at Hitaki, who was still in shock, and said, "Thank you for the performance, Hitaki." Mariette turned away and ran to the others.

When Mariette was gone, Hitaki looked in the direction she left with wide eyes.

"Wait a minute. Didn't that Wuya girl call that maiden Mariette? That maiden is the queen of Kei?"

Mariette and the others went into the woods silently. Mariette looked at all of them confusingly.

"Are you guys OK?" asked Mariette. No one said a word. Mariette gave a small pout. She then waved her arms at them making them confused.

"Cheer up, cheer up," chanted Mariette. They stared at Mariette and then began to laugh. Mariette blushed and asked, "What's so funny?"

Wuya smiled at Mariette and said, "We tried to cheer you up and now you are trying to cheer us up. That's just like you." The others nodded in agreement.

Mariette smiled at them and said, "That's what friends do." They smiled at Mariette.

"What a charming smile, your majesty."

All of them looked up and saw Hitaki sitting in a tree with a smirk. They all gasped in surprise. Mariette's cat features popped out under her disguise. Hitaki jumped off the tree and landed in front of Mariette. He removed her cap revealing her twitching cat ears. Hitaki smirked and said, "You really are Mariette, the queen of Kei."

Mariette looked at Hitaki in shock.

"How did you know?"

Hitaki pointed toward Wuya and said, "She yelled out your name before and I had a high suspicion when you had that weird cloak on during the performance." Mariette gave out a sigh.

"You really know how to examine things," said Mariette. Hitaki nodded.

Wuya went in front of Mariette protectively and demanded, "Why are you here?" Hitaki smirked as he bowed down to the ground. His forehead touched the ground as he bowed. All of them stared down at Hitaki confusingly.

"What are you doing?" asked Mariette as she went in front of Wuya.

"I offer my soul to protect you, your majesty. I would be honored if you accept me into your court," said Hitaki as he bowed. Mariette gasped in surprise with her cat ears twitching. The others were just as surprised.

"Are you serious?

"This guy can't be serious."

"Doesn't he have anything better to do."

"This is an interesting turn of events."

"What a brat."

"Why would he ask that?"

Wuya remained silent as Mariette stared down at Hitaki.

"Why would you want to join my court?" asked Mariette. Hitaki dug his fist into the ground.

"Because I believe that you can make a difference. You have made so much change to the Kingdom of Kei in such a short amount of time. I want to be a part of your court to see what other changes you will make."

"What about the Shusei?" asked Mariette.

"When I learned your identity, I told them that I would leave the Shusei. I am determined to be a part of your court, so please accept me, your majesty," said Hitaki as if he were begging. Mariette stared down at Hitaki and smiled.

"I will accept your offer," said Mariette making her friends shocked. Hitaki looked at Mariette with a smile.

"Thank you, your majesty," said Hitaki close to tears. Mariette kneeled down in front of him as she tucked in her cat features making him confused.

"I accept you into my court, but tell me, were you really the one who organized the Shusei plays?" asked Mariette. Hitaki nodded.

"Can you do the same for ceremonies?"

Hitaki nodded again. Mariette smiled brightly and said, "Then I put you in charge of Daisouhaku, administration of Ceremonies with the title General number four."

Hitaki's eyes widen in surprise.

"Are you sure, your majesty?" asked Hitaki. Mariette nodded.

"I trust that you will do a good job, Hitaki, and please call me Mariette," said Mariette with a smile. Hitaki blushed at her smile and smiled back.

"Thank you, Mariette," said Hitaki. Hitaki stood on his feet and looked at the others with fire in his eyes.

"My name is Hitaki, age fifteen, and I am General number four."

The others nodded still wondering what Mariette saw in him. Hitaki turned back to Mariette and hugged her causing the others to cringe.

Hitaki leaned toward Mariette's ear and whispered, "You made my dream of wanting to see change in a kingdom come true. Maybe someday, you will help me gain another dream." Mariette blinked in confusion.

Wuya yanked Hitaki off of Mariette and glared at him like a demon.

"Do you want to die young, brat?" said Wuya angrily. Hitaki looked at Wuya nervously and looked at the others.

"Please help," begged Hitaki. They all crossed their arms and said, in unison, "Punch him out." Hitaki gasped in surprise. Lucky for Hitaki, Mariette saved him.

Mariette patted his head and said, "Let's head back to the palace." Hitaki nodded with the others.

As they headed to the place where Yuki, Usagi, Rokuta, and Shouryou's beast were waiting, Yoko watched from a distance.

"So that Toshi look alike became part of the administrations," said Yoko.

"That is correct."

Yoko looked toward Hitaki and noticed the blush against his cheek as he looked at Mariette.

_Could he have the same feelings as Toshi?_


	31. Chapter 30: Keiki’s Gift

**(Disclaimer: The Twelve Kingdom Characters belong solely to** **Fuyumi Ono, but Mariette and the other unknown characters I am writing about belong to me. If this disclaimer is wrong, then please do not sue me.)**

**Chapter 30: Keiki's Gift**

Mariette and the others flew through the air with Hitaki riding with Tenshi and Wuya. Hitaki examined the clouds with glowing eyes of excitement.

"Amazing," said Hitaki like a little boy that came from a circus. Tenshi glared back at him telling him to be quiet. Hitaki instantly fell silent. Hitaki at the point wished that he was riding with Mariette.

Shouryou looked toward Mariette from his beast and said, "I'm going to head back to my hotel, so stay happy, my little kitten." Mariette nodded.

"Thank you, your majesty," said Mariette with a bright smile. Shouryou blushed at her smile and smiled back. Enki noticed this and kicked the back of Shouryou's leg causing Shouryou to cringe.

"Let's go," said Enki with a groan. Shouryou nodded and turned his beast around. As they flew away, Mariette waved goodbye to them.

"Goodbye your majesty. Goodbye, En-Chan!"

Enki blushed behind Shouryou and looked back at Mariette.

"Bye Mariette."

Mariette giggled at Enki causing Enki's blush to deepen. He turned away from her as they flew deeper into the distance.

Kouya looked at Mariette and said, "I have to go too." Mariette nodded at him. Mariette smiled at him and asked, "You don't have to do this, but can you bring back a sample of water from Mount Ho and bring it to the palace? I would like to see if it has anything that can improve the water source."

Kouya blushed at her smile and gave a small nod.

"I can do that, Mariette," said Kouya. Mariette smiled and thanked him. Kouya felt his blush intensify and immediately flew away on Rokuta making sure to say goodbye.

Hitaki looked at Mariette confusingly and asked, "Who were those guys anyway?"

"The one on the Tenken is Kouya, he's a great magician or could be considered a God according to what others say about him. The other two are the king of En and Enki, the Kirin."

Hitaki gasped in surprise.

"You know such great people?" asked Hitaki in disbelief. Mariette nodded.

They soon reached the palace and landed in the clearing. They all got off of Yuki and Usagi. Hitaki was going to get off by himself, but Usagi tossed him off forcefully and bit down on the back of his shirt. Hitaki screamed making the others look at him.

"Save me! This Youma wants to eat me," cried Hitaki. Mariette giggled and said, "Usagi is just playing with you." Hitaki whimpered as Usagi shook him around.

"This is not playing," cried out Hitaki. Wuya smirked and said, "Usagi used to do that to Toshi in the past. I guess Usagi must definitely see Toshi in you and wants to play the same way." Hitaki shook his head.

"I don't want to play," cried Hitaki. Narumi chuckled and said, "Where did your ego go?" Hitaki whimpered.

Yuki also approached him causing him to cringe and began to bat him like a ball with Usagi still holding him.

"Yuki used to do that to Toshi too," said Wuya as she tried to prevent herself from laughing.

Tenshi watched Yuki and Usagi play with Hitaki and began to wonder how Toshi lived through this type of style of playing for years.

Mariette giggled at the sight and said, "This brings back so many memories." Rai looked toward Mariette and noticed her bright smile.

_Did Mariette really love that boy Toshi?_

Rai clenched his fist as he tried to prevent himself from crying.

Mariette suddenly remembered something and began to run down the hall. She looked back at the others and said, "I'll be right back." They nodded and watched Mariette run off wondering where she was going.

Mariette ran toward the infirmary passing by a girl servant. Mariette looked at her and asked, "Is Keiki still in the infirmary?" The servant nodded.

"I left him some food, when he wakes up, your majesty Mariette," she said. Mariette nodded and thanked the servant. Mariette ran into the infirmary.

Mariette stopped in her tracks and saw Keiki lying on the infirmary bed asleep with a tray of soup on the side table. Mariette to his side and kneeled down next to him. She stared down at Keiki's face and blushed.

"He looks so peaceful," she said to herself. Mariette reached out to his face, but Keiki's hand grabbed her causing Mariette to gasp in surprise. Her cat features popped out. Keiki opened his eyes and stared up at Mariette.

"Your majesty?"

Mariette blushed, but shook it away immediately. She looked down at Keiki and said, "I just wanted to tell you that I assigned another general to the palace. I need you to bring him the contract to make it official."

Keiki nodded and was about to get up. Mariette held his shoulders and said, "But you should rest first." Keiki nodded and lied back down.

Keiki glanced at her and asked, "Are you feeling better now, your majesty?" Mariette nodded and said, "I am and call me Mariette." Keiki stared at her making it clear to Mariette that he wasn't going to say her name.

Mariette gave out a sigh and said, "Well I'll just head back to the others." Mariette stood up to leave, but Keiki grabbed her hand. Mariette looked down at him confusingly.

"Before you go, I need to give you something, your majesty," said Keiki. Keiki pulled out a sword with a blue jewel attached to it and gave it to Mariette. Mariette looked at it and asked, "What is this?"

Keiki pointed at it and said, "That sword is the Suiguutou, a water-demon-sword. It is a blade that can only be used by the ruler of Kei. The jewel attached to it can heal you and make you feel calmer. Keep that sword with you always, so you can protect yourself."

Mariette stared down at it and looked back at Keiki.

"Thank you, Keiki," said Mariette. Keiki nodded at her.

"I wasn't planning on giving it to you until you were ready, but after seeing you stand up against those Youmas, I realized that you do need that sword," said Keiki. He leaned toward her ear and said, "I will protect you next time as well." Mariette blushed at his statement. Mariette was going to say something, but turned her head too fast causing her lips to brush against Keiki's. Mariette turned even redder and turned away from Keiki.

"Just come to the main hall after you are better, so you can take Hitaki to sign the contract. Bye now," said Mariette as she ran out of the room with the sword in hand wondering what she was feeling. Keiki watched her run off and stared at her new sword.

Keiki noticed the hilt of the sword seemed to shake in fear in Mariette's grasp.

_It looks like that mischievous monkey won't bother her._

Mariette ran down the hall remembering the slight feeling of Keiki's lips. Mariette shut her eyes wondering what was wrong with her.

Yoko watched Mariette run off and smiled.

"So Mariette finally got the sword. I was wondering why she didn't get it," said Yoko as she held her sword at her side.

"Her mind seems calm and the monkey seems to be afraid of her if the hilt is shaking like that, so I don't think she will have any problems concerning the sword."

Yoko suddenly remembered Mariette's reaction toward Keiki when she brushed against his lips and giggled.

"Mariette is just too adorable," said Yoko. Yoko looked back at Mariette and said, "I still don't understand why you were erased."


	32. Chapter 31: Meeting with the King of Kou

**(Disclaimer: The Twelve Kingdom Characters belong solely to** **Fuyumi Ono, but Mariette and the other unknown characters I am writing about belong to me. If this disclaimer is wrong, then please do not sue me.)**

**Chapter 31: Meeting with the King of Kou**

A flash of light forced Yoko to shut her eyes. Yoko opened her eyes when the light faded and gave out a sigh.

"A time skip already?"

"Two months have passed."

Yoko gave a nod wondering what she would see next. The scene of Mariette's office appeared around Yoko. Mariette, who was in a red dress, sat on her desk writing notes on scrolls. Mariette examined the notes and nodded.

"The home making project seems to be going well," said Mariette pleased. She looked at another scroll and smiled.

"The trading of goods is also doing well and the money seems to be increasing in the kingdom because of it. The water from Mount Ho also has seemed to improve the health qualities of our water as well."

Mariette remembered her promise to Shouryou and smiled.

"I wonder if his majesty will come over soon, so I can keep my part of the promise," said Mariette happily. Mariette was glad that most of the problems in Kei were solved.

Mariette opened another scroll, but the door to her office suddenly swung open revealing Hitaki in a red robe. Hitaki shut the door behind him gasping for air.

"Hitaki?"

Hitaki looked up at Mariette and smiled at her brightly.

"Hello, Mariette," said Hitaki still breathing heavily. Mariette cocked her head at him and asked, "Are you OK?"

Hitaki laughed uneasily and said, "I was just running away from the Youma and Sugu. They just won't leave me alone." Mariette giggled making Hitaki confused.

"Usagi and Yuki used to chase Toshi everywhere too," said Mariette. Mariette smiled and said, "I'm glad Yuki and Usagi made a new friend."

"I wouldn't call torturing me as a form of friendship," said Hitaki nervously. Mariette seized her laughing and looked up at Hitaki.

"So did you just come here to hide or did you come here for another purpose?" asked Mariette. Hitaki regained his composure and looked at Mariette seriously.

"One of the people working under me has informed me that his majesty from Kou is planning on visiting you."

Mariette smiled and said, "Well that's good news." Hitaki crossed his arms at her.

"Aren't you worried?" asked Hitaki. Mariette cocked her head at Hitaki.

"Should I be?"

"Well according to what I heard when I was still traveling with the Shusei and when I moved into the castle, the king of Kou despises you. He would find any excuse to start a war in your kingdom and push you off the throne."

Mariette thought a while and smiled.

"He may hate me, but I want to show him what I did for my kingdom," said Mariette. Hitaki looked at Mariette worriedly.

Mariette looked at Hitaki and asked, "So when does his majesty plan on visiting me?" Hitaki thought a while and then said, "I think sometime today. It was on short notice." Mariette gave a nod and stood up.

"Then I'll go change my clothes," said Mariette. With that, she walked pass Hitaki. Hitaki looked at her retreating back and asked, "Do you want any of us to be there?" Mariette stopped in her tracks and looked back at Hitaki.

"I'll have Keiki accompany me. He is after all my Kirin."

Mariette showed a warm smile at Hitaki that sent his heart thumping and then walked out of her office. Hitaki calmed down his beating heart and looked toward her many scrolls.

"I wonder if Mariette will be all right with that king."

Mariette changed into a pale green peasant dress and brown boots in her room. She also placed on a matching cap that would prevent her cat ears from popping out. She placed on a flowing black cape and placed her sword on her side. She looked at herself in the mirror with her necklace dangling around her neck.

Mariette gave a nod and said, "I hope that his majesty, Yue, will listen." Mariette heard a knock on her door.

"Come in," said Mariette as she began to brush her long flowing hair. Her door open revealing Keiki with an impassive look.

"Your majesty?"

Mariette looked at Keiki and asked, "What is it Keiki?"

"His Majesty from Kou has arrived in the palace with his Kirin," informed Keiki. Mariette gave a nod and placed her brush down. She walked to Keiki and said, "Please accompany me, Keiki." Keiki gave a nod and followed Mariette out of her room.

"Why are you wearing those clothes, your majesty?" asked Keiki when he noticed her attire. Mariette smiled back at Keiki and said, "His majesty did arrive unexpectedly, so I didn't have time to wear the proper attire and call me Mariette." Keiki nodded in understanding, but still remained silent. Mariette gave out a sigh and turned away from Keiki.

Keiki led Mariette to her throne room, where Yue, the king of Kou, was waiting with his Kirin, Kourin. Mariette walked up to him and bowed to him slightly.

"Nice to see you again, your majesty," greeted Mariette. Yue stared at Mariette with a dissatisfied look.

"Why do you look like that?" asked Yue. Mariette smiled at him and said, "You did arrive unexpectedly."

"What does that have to do with your clothes? It's improper," scolded Yue. Mariette giggled and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Sorry, your majesty."

Yue groaned at her and crossed his arms.

"I came here expecting a great greeting, but all I get is the greeting from a filthy half-beast like you," said Yue in a mocking matter. Kourin was going to say something to Yue, but her silenced her immediately.

Mariette felt insulted, but all she did was smile and ask, "Why did you come here today, your majesty?" Yue smirked at Mariette and said, "I heard about your ties with the other kingdoms growing and that my kingdom was the only one not in your favor. I only came here to please my court, who insisted that I try to make a tie with you. Of course I wouldn't do that. Who would want to make a tie with a filthy half-beast?"

Mariette could tell that he was just judging her by her species, but she wanted him to see her in a different light. Mariette smiled at Yue and asked, "So your court wants you to be in friendly terms with me?"

Yue nodded and stated, "But that's not going to happen, so farewell." Yue was about to leave with Kourin, but Mariette grabbed his hand making him look at her. Mariette smiled brightly at him and said, "Before you go, I want you to see something." With that, Mariette dragged Yue down the hall of the palace. Keiki and Kourin ran after them.

Mariette pulled Yue into her room and shut the door behind her. Keiki and Kourin stared at the door filled with confusion. Mariette pushed Yue into a chair and began to search through her closet. Yue glared at her and screamed, "What is the meaning of this and what are you doing?"

Mariette pulled out her male disguise from her closet and looked back at Yue. Mariette tossed the clothes to him and said, "Change into these clothes, your majesty. They should be able to fit you."

Yue looked at the clothes in his hands and glared at Mariette.

"What are you planning?" asked Yue suspiciously. Mariette smiled and said, "Just change into those clothes and you'll find out, your majesty."

Yue stared at Mariette and then gave a nod.

"Fine, but after I figure out what is going on, I am leaving your kingdom and accusing you of improper behavior," said Yue. Mariette gave a shrug.

"OK," said Mariette simply. Yue was going to remove his royal blue robe, but Mariette held up her hand to stop him.

"Let me turn around first, your majesty," said Mariette uneasily. Mariette turned away and closed her eyes.

Yue changed into Mariette's male disguise and was surprised on how comfortable they were. He also decided to tie up his hair to give it more of a peasant look. He looked at himself in the mirror and saw the crescent moon scar on his cheek. He placed a hand to it. He looked toward Mariette and asked, "Do you have a cloth I can use to cover my scar?"

Mariette nodded and pointed toward her counter drawer.

"There should be a gray bandana in there," said Mariette. Yue opened her drawer and found it neatly folded on top of other clothing. He pulled it out and immediately tied it around the bottom half of his face covering his scar. He looked in the mirror and nodded.

"Done."

Mariette turned around and saw Yue in her male disguise with the bandana on and his hair tied up. Mariette smiled and said, "You look good." Yue stared at her confusingly.

"So are you going to tell me what you are up to?" asked Yue as he looked at her. Mariette grabbed hold of his hand and said, "I'll tell you, when we fly into my kingdom." Yue gave a groan.

"Is that why you made me change clothes?" asked Yue angrily. Mariette nodded and began to drag him out of her room.

Mariette opened her door revealing Keiki and Kourin and smiled at them.

"Let's go to the Kingdom shall we," said Mariette as she looked at them. They both nodded, while Yue groaned.

They went to the clearing of the palace, where Keiki and Kourin changed into their Kirin forms. Mariette picked up their clothes and pushed Yue toward Kourin's Kirin form.

"Climb on," said Mariette with a smile. Yue glared at her and screamed, "You don't have to tell me, filthy half-beast!" Mariette ignored his statement as she climbed onto Keiki's back. Yue groaned and jumped onto Kourin's back.

They took off into the air and headed toward Mariette's kingdom. As they flew, Yue looked toward Mariette and asked, "Why are we going into your kingdom?"

"I want to show you something," said Mariette looking straight ahead. Yue stared at Mariette wondering if something was wrong with her.

They arrived in the kingdom and landed in the woods part. Mariette and Yue got off their Kirin's back. Mariette placed Keiki and Kourin's clothes down and said, "His majesty and I will be in the village, so just wait here." They nodded.

Mariette grabbed Yue's hand and dragged him away from their Kirins.

Keiki and Kourin changed into their human forms and began to change into their clothes. Kourin looked at Keiki and said, "You have certainly chosen a strange ruler." Keiki remained silent as he pulled his shirt on.

Mariette dragged Yue, who stumbled once in a while. Yue glared at her and yelled, "I can walk by myself!" Mariette released his hand and smiled at him.

"Then stay close," said Mariette. Yue nodded as he followed her. Mariette pushed through the last part of the woods revealing the village of the Kingdom. She walked in casually with Yue by her side.

Yue looked at the village and then back at Mariette.

"So what do you want to show me?" asked Yue. Mariette smiled at Yue and grabbed his hand again.

"I'll show you, but first let's look around the village. It's been awhile since I've been here," said Mariette. With that, Mariette began to drag Yue through the village.

Mariette looked at her surroundings happily with Yue in hand. Yue groaned and asked, "Why are we walking around?"

Mariette looked back at him and said, "Come on. Enjoy the sights." Yue gave another groan.

"Onee-Chan?"

Mariette and Yue looked down and saw a little girl looking at them with bright eyes. Mariette smiled down at her and asked, "What is it, little one?" The little girl blushed and began to fidget. She held up a hair pin and asked, "Would you like to buy it?"

Mariette looked at the hair pin, which was shaped like a rose. She smiled and gave a nod.

"Of course," said Mariette. The little girl burst into a smile as she handed Mariette the hair pin. Mariette placed some gold coins into her hand making the little girl giggle in delight. The little girl ran off calling out to her mom that she had made a sale.

Mariette giggled and said, "She's so adorable." Yue looked at Mariette confusingly.

"What do you need a hairpin for?" asked Yue. Mariette placed the hair pin into her hair and said, "I just thought that it looked nice." Yue gave out a sigh and said, "You're so naïve."

Mariette giggled and continued to explore the village with Yue still in hand. Mariette suddenly caught a scent of sweet buns and ran toward it. Mariette reached a stand with a row of mini sweet buns and felt her mouth water.

"Would you like some Miss?" asked the owner of the stand. Mariette nodded as she dug in her pocket for some coins making sure to let go of Yue's hand.

Yue stared down at the sweet buns and asked, "So you had the ingredients to make these?" The owner nodded and smiled.

"Before I hardly had any money to even feed myself, but ever since the queen of Kei came to rule, the kingdom has started to prosper. Now I even have enough money to make these sweets."

Yue stared at the owner. Mariette pulled out some coins from her pocket and handed it to the owner. The owner handed her a box of sweet buns and said, "Please enjoy Miss." Mariette nodded and immediately began to munch on the sweet buns.

They walked away from the stand with Mariette munching on the sweet buns.

Yue looked at Mariette as she ate and asked, "That guy seemed to praise you." Mariette nodded as she tossed another sweet bun into her mouth. Mariette picked up another sweet bun from her box. She lifted Yue's mask and stuffed it his mouth. Yue gasped in surprise.

Yue spat the sweet bun into his hand and glared at Mariette.

"Are you trying to kill me?" yelled Yue. Mariette giggled and said, "I just wanted you to try one." Yue groaned and said, "Just tell me then. Don't shove it into my mouth." Mariette nodded.

Yue lifted his mask up and tossed the sweet bun into his mouth. He savored the flavor of it and then swallowed. He held his hand at Mariette making it clear that he wanted another one. Mariette giggled and held the box to him. He took out three of the sweet buns and began to munch on them making sure not to remove his mask completely.

When they were done with the sweet buns, Mariette tossed the box into a disposable area and continued to explore the village with Yue. Yue was going to demand her to show him what she wanted to show him, but stopped when he heard falling wood. Mariette and Yue looked to the side and saw a muscular man on the ground with piles of wood around him.

Mariette walked up to him and asked, "Do you need help?" The man nodded and handed Mariette three planks of wood. He spotted Yue and said, "Are you going to let this little girl carry all the wood? Come and help too." Yue gave a groan and began to carry some of the wood.

They walked through the village with the planks of wood with the muscular man leading the way. Yue looked at Mariette and asked, "Why are we doing this?" Mariette smiled at him and said, "It is only natural for the young to help the elderly."

"I happen to be over fifty thank you very much," said Yue angrily. Mariette giggled and said, "You shouldn't say that out loud." Yue groaned and turned away from her.

They soon reached an area, where there were many houses being built. Yue looked at the scene confusingly.

"Where are we?" asked Yue. The man looked back at Yue and said, "This is the living district. The queen of Kei developed this area especially for homes, so the homeless can have a place to live."

"What about the expenses?" asked Yue confusingly. The man laughed and said, "I was worried about that too, but the queen of Kei developed the area by herself and found a way in cutting the cost in building material."

The man smiled and added, "For a kid, she is very intelligent. I am glad to be ruled by her." Yue stared at the man in disbelief.

"But aren't you bothered that she's a half-beast?" asked Yue. The man chuckled and looked at Mariette and Yue.

"This is just between you and me, but I used to hate the queen because she was a half-beast and a Kaikyaku. I thought she wasn't fit to be queen. I mean even during the fighting tournament, which I took part in, she didn't show her face. I was part of the men that refused to serve her as a soldier. I had a change of heart after seeing all the changes she had done for the kingdom in such a short time. That's why I am helping in the home making project. It's the least I can do."

The man smiled warmly and added, "You really shouldn't judge a book by its cover." Yue stared at the man, while Mariette smiled. The man cleared his throat and said, "That's enough talk. Just place all that wood over there." They nodded.

They placed the wood down in the correct place and wished the man goodbye.

They walked away from the living district. Yue looked at Mariette and asked, "When are you going to show me your intentions?" Mariette giggled and said, "Soon." She ran ahead of him with him chasing after her. Mariette ran all the way to the water fountain, where a bunch of children were playing. Yue ran to her side.

Yue took notice of the fountain, which was flowing with clean water, and said, "Wasn't that fountain empty before?" Mariette nodded.

"It's flowing with water because of the queen."

Yue and Mariette looked at the source of the voice. They saw a woman with a baby hanging from her neck and a bucket in her hands.

The woman smiled and said, "I heard that the queen searched the entire woods for water and found a great amount at the mountains. She brought that water to us and made it even grander by adding nutrients."

The baby around her neck began to cry. The woman soothed the baby and added, "It is also because of the queen that my baby is alive."

"What do you mean?" asked Yue. The woman held her baby and said, "The queen helped develop a medicine that could heal any disease and that medicine saved my baby from dying from a terrible disease." The woman hugged her baby and said, "I am glad to be ruled by such a wise queen."

The woman bowed to them slightly and said, "If you would excuse me, I need to get some water from the fountain." Yue and Mariette nodded and moved to the side, so the woman could get through.

Yue watched the woman get water from the fountain and then looked at Mariette.

"You managed to make a medicine that strong?" asked Yue in disbelief. Mariette smiled and said, "Narumi made it, but I helped him choose the ingredients."

"So you are familiar with medicinal herbs?"

Mariette nodded and said, "I wanted to become a doctor before, but I ended up ruling a kingdom instead."

Yue crossed his arms and asked, "Did you have money to become a doctor?" Mariette shook her head and said, "I didn't have money for the education because I lived in the streets, but I wanted to help people with what I know."

"You used to live in the streets?" asked Yue. Mariette nodded and said, "But when I turned thirteen, my friends and I built a cabin using our own strength in the woods by a lake. Labor was free after all."

Yue stared at Mariette and asked, "You had to have some money or did you steal for a living?" Mariette shook her head.

"I never stole anything. I sang for my money," said Mariette. Yue smirked at her and said, "I bet the villagers paid you to stop." Mariette groaned and said, "They did not. The villagers liked my voice."

"Don't you mean yowling?" mocked Yue. Mariette gave a groan and marched toward the fountain. She stood on the edge of the fountain causing the kids and some of the villagers to look up at her.

Mariette glared at Yue and said, "I'll show you." Mariette took a deep breath and began to sing. All the villagers stopped what they were doing and listened to Mariette sing. Mariette's angelic voice radiated throughout the Kingdom. Yue looked at Mariette with wide eyes as she sang.

"She can sing?" said Yue in disbelief. One of the smaller boys looked at Mariette in awe and said, "It's the angelic voice."

Yue looked down at the boy and asked, "Angelic voice?" The boy nodded and looked up at Yue.

"It was said that if you hear the angelic voice you would be blessed with eternal happiness," said the boy. The boy smiled brightly and said, "The angelic voice used to be heard every night a long time ago, but stopped when the Youmas started invading the kingdom."

"The Youmas?"

The boy nodded and added, "We were all afraid to go outside because we thought the Youmas would kill us, but ever since the queen came, the Youmas have stopped attacking us." The boy laughed happily and said, "The queen must be the best person in the world."

Yue looked back up at Mariette, who was finishing the last note of her song. Mariette gave out a sigh as the people around her applauded. Mariette bowed to them with a smile. Mariette looked up and smiled when she saw Yue clapping as well.

Mariette leaped off the fountain side and landed in front of Yue. Mariette smirked at him and said, "I told you that I could sing." Yue crossed his arms and said, "It was OK." Mariette gave a pout causing Yue to chuckle. Mariette gasped in surprise causing her cat features to pop under her disguise.

"You laughed," said Mariette in disbelief. Yue glared at her and said, "So what?"

Mariette giggled as she tucked her cat features in and said, "Sorry. I thought you were the type that never laughed." Yue groaned at her.

The boy, who was speaking with Yue, grabbed the hem of Mariette's dress making her look down at him. The boy smiled up at her and asked, "Do you want to play with us Miss?" Mariette nodded causing Yue to groan.

"Do we have too?" asked Yue. Mariette giggled and said, "Try to have some fun." The boy nodded in agreement and said, "You can be the robber in the game." Yue groaned when he realized that the boy was referring to his mask.

Mariette giggled and said, "He would be perfect." Yue glared at her. Mariette played with the children and the reluctant Yue.

They soon left the fountain with the children waving goodbye to them. Mariette looked at Yue, who looked worn out.

"Are you all right?" asked Mariette. Yue nodded refusing to admit that he was tired.

They suddenly heard a woman scream. They looked at the source of the scream and saw a man running through the crowd with a money pouch in his hand. Mariette caught on that he was a thief. The man ran toward Mariette and Yue. He pulled out a knife and screamed, "Get out of my way!" Mariette and Yue dodged to the side as the man charged at them and grabbed the back of his shirt. They pulled him back and tossed him to the ground. The man groaned on the ground and glared at them.

"Why you…?"

Yue held up the pouch that he managed to pull away from the man. The man gasped in surprise. He stood up immediately with the knife in hand and charged at Yue.

"Give it back!" Yue was going to make a move, but Mariette went in front of him in a fighting stance. She grabbed the attacker's wrist and twisted it forcing him to release the knife. The man clenched his fist and was going to punch Mariette, but Mariette grabbed his other hand and flung him into the air making sure not to release his wrists. She slammed him into the ground causing him to gasp in pain. Mariette shook her head at him and said, "You shouldn't steal."

The man and Yue looked at Mariette in disbelief. The woman, who had screamed before, ran up to them and got her pouch from Yue making sure to thank him.

Mariette looked at the man on the ground and asked, "Why did you steal?" The man clenched his teeth and admitted that he didn't have a job and also had no money. Mariette smiled and pulled out a small card from her pocket. She handed it to the man and said, "I'll let you off with a warning, but head to the job district and present this card. You will be sure to get a job with this." The man took the card and stared at it confusingly.

Mariette released the man allowing him to run off. Yue looked at Mariette and asked, "Why did you let him go and what did you give him?" Mariette smiled at him and said, "Desperate men shouldn't be punished in my opinion and what I gave him was a card with my signature. The person in charge of the job district will recognize it and give him a job."

Yue looked at Mariette with a cocked eyebrow and said, "You're weird." Mariette giggled and said, "Well let's continue to look around."

"Aren't you going to reveal your intentions yet?" asked Yue impatiently. Mariette looked back at him and said, "Be patient." Yue groaned as he followed Mariette.

Yue looked at Mariette and asked, "So you know how to fight?" Mariette rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"It just comes to me naturally, but Wuya is still the better fighter," said Mariette embarrassed. Yue shook his head and said, "I saw your stance and the amount of strength you used against that guy. It was like you had years of fighting experience." Mariette giggled and said, "Don't flatter me."

"I'm not," said Yue in embarrassment. Mariette smirked at him and said, "You seem to know a thing or two about fighting. Were you a fighter in the past?" Yue nodded.

"I was the best soldier fifty years ago. I was known as the shining moon warrior in Kou because of my scar before I ascended the throne," said Yue as he remembered his past.

Mariette stared at Yue and asked, "I was meaning to ask, but how did you get that scar?" Yue placed a hand to his cheek and said, "My best friend gave me this scar when I married the girl of his dreams."

Mariette eyes widen and asked, "Your best friend?" Yue nodded and gripped his cheek.

"He was a half-beast and my wife was a Kaikyaku," he whispered. Mariette gasped in surprise causing her cat features to pop out under her disguise.

"My friend and I found her washed up on the shores of Kou and took her in. I fell in love with her and married her. I had no idea that my friend loved her too. Out of a jealous rage, he grabbed a knife and stabbed me repeatedly. The moon scar was made when my wife, tried to pull the knife away causing my friend to scratch my cheek. I was bleeding to death, but then I saw my wife kissing my friend. They left together out the door leaving me to bleed. I survived somehow, but learned later on that they committed a double suicide. That's when I learned that Kaikyaku and half-beasts were filthy creatures."

Yue gripped his cheek under his mask and said, "I look at this scar to remind me of my hatred for them." Mariette could tell that Yue was close to crying, so she hugged him causing him to gasp in surprise.

"What…?"

"You shouldn't put your hatred on others. Each person is different including me, so please let go of the past," whispered Mariette. Yue stared down at Mariette in confusion. Mariette hugged him tighter and said, "It's all right to cry." Tears began to escape from Yue's eyes as he looked down at Mariette. Yue hugged her back as he cried. Mariette smiled as she listened to Yue cry.

_He's been bottling up the pain for so long._

Yue soon calmed down and wiped the tears away from his eyes. He looked at Mariette and said, "Crying really isn't suited for me." Mariette giggled and said, "But it did make you feel better." Yue blushed in embarrassment.

Mariette held her hand to him and said, "Let's head back." Yue followed Mariette completely confused. He looked at her and asked, "Weren't you going to show me something?" Mariette giggled and said, "I did?" Yue blinked in confusion.

"Didn't you see the happiness in the kingdom?" asked Mariette. Yue remembered the smiling faces of all the people and how they praised Mariette's work. Yue smirked and said, "So that was your plan. You just wanted me to see what you have done for the kingdom." Mariette nodded and looked back at Yue.

"I also wanted you to see me in a different light apart from what I am and I wanted to know more about you."

Yue smiled and said, "Well I have to admit that you did a good job." Mariette giggled and asked, "So you see me differently now?" Yue stared at Mariette and walked up to her removing his mask. He pulled her to him and kissed her on the forehead making Mariette confused. He pulled away from her and showed her a true smile.

"That answer your question, Mariette?" asked Yue. Mariette burst into a smile and hugged Yue around the neck happily. Yue chuckled and suddenly remembered the happy times he had with his best friend and love before the tragic incident. Yue smiled warmly and whispered, "Goodbye guys."

Yoko stared at the scene with a bright smile and said, "I guess Mariette won't have to worry about him anymore."

Mariette and Yue made their way back to their Kirins with smiles on their faces. Keiki looked at Mariette and asked, "Did it go well, your majesty?" Mariette nodded.

Yue made his way to Kourin and said, "We should head back." Kourin nodded and suddenly noticed something.

"Yue, are you smiling?" asked Kourin. Yue chuckled and asked, "Is it that strange?" Kourin shook her head and smiled at him.

"I'm just glad to see your smile, Yue," said Kourin. Yue thanked her and looked at Mariette.

"I'm heading back to my kingdom and you can keep my clothes too as a memento," said Yue. Mariette nodded. Yue smiled at her and said, "If you need anything from my kingdom, just let me know."

Mariette smiled brightly at him and said, "Thank you, Yue." Yue chuckled as Kourin changed into her Kirin form behind him. He picked up her clothes and jumped onto her back. Yue winked at Mariette and said, "I look forward to see the changes in your kingdom, Mariette, queen of Kei."

Mariette nodded glad that he had finally accepted her. Yue and Kourin flew into the sky leaving Mariette and Keiki behind. Mariette looked at Keiki and asked, "Why can't you call my name like Yue?" Keiki remained silent. Mariette gave a small pout and said, "Let's go back." Keiki nodded as he changed into his Kirin form. Mariette gathered his clothes and then jumped onto his back. They flew into the sky with Mariette's tail swinging about in the wind.

* * *

**Angel: That was a long update. Now wonder the writer wants to stay quiet.**

**Peter: I'm amazed she can write this much, but she can't finish one story.**

**KChanDreams: I can too!**

**Angel & Peter: Weren't you staying quiet?**

**KChanDreams: I can't stand being insulted. T_T**

**Angel: The next update will probably come tomorrow, so please review.**

**Peter: Yeah. Please review.**

**KChanDreams: No insults please. T_T**


	33. Chapter 32: Mariette and Keiki’s Disagre

**(Disclaimer: The Twelve Kingdom Characters belong solely to** **Fuyumi Ono, but Mariette and the other unknown characters I am writing about belong to me. If this disclaimer is wrong, then please do not sue me.)**

**KChanDreams:** Hi guys. I didn't get any reviews and with work and school going on, I have decided to put the rest of the story up today.

**Angel:** That will be eight updates in one day.

**KChanDreams:** This story will be in complete status and you guys can let me know if you want a sequel or a oneshot.

**Angel:** Maybe I'll be in it.

**KChanDreams:** If that happens, then I will allow you to tell the secret.

**Angel:** Ok.

**KChanDreams: **I shall not speak again until the last update, so please enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 32: Mariette and Keiki's Disagreement**

The flash of light forced Yoko to close her eyes once again. Yoko opened her eyes when the light cleared and sighed.

"How much time?"

"One month."

Yoko nodded and watched the scene of Mariette's garden appear around her. Mariette was sitting at the edge of the pond in a royal purple dress. Mariette stared down at the fishes in the pond and giggled.

"So cute," said Mariette.

"But not as cute as you."

Mariette gasped in surprise causing her cat features to pop out. She looked behind her and saw Shouryou smiling down at her. Mariette smiled at Shouryou as she tucked her cat features in and said, "Why do I always see you again in my garden?" Shouryou chuckled and sat next to her.

"I heard that the problems hurting your kingdom the most have disappeared," said Shouryou. Mariette nodded. Shouryou smiled and said, "Remember our promise." Mariette nodded. Shouryou looked at her expectedly.

Mariette gave a small blush and said, "Shouryou." Shouryou nodded and said, "That's good, Mariette." Mariette smiled when Shouryou finally said her name. She suddenly remembered Keiki and became saddened.

"Something wrong, Mariette?" asked Shouryou in concern.

"I wonder if Keiki will say my name soon," said Mariette. Shouryou gave out a sigh.

"Are you still worried about that?" asked Shouryou. Mariette nodded and said, "I feel uneasy when he doesn't say my name." Shouryou stared at Mariette and asked, "Isn't it good enough that I am saying your name now?" Mariette looked at Shouryou confusingly.

Shouryou leaned toward Mariette with his lips just inches away from hers. He was suddenly kicked behind the head forcing him to pull away from Mariette. Mariette looked at Shouryou nervously. She then looked at his attacker and saw Enki glaring down at him.

"En-Chan?"

Enki looked at Mariette and smirked at her.

"At least you didn't get wet this time," said Enki remembering the last time he kicked Shouryou in the garden. Mariette giggled at Enki's statement.

Shouryou glared up at Enki and said, "You didn't have to kick me." Enki glared at Shouryou and said, "You would have done something to Mariette if I didn't interfere, Shouryou." Shouryou pouted and looked away from Enki.

Mariette heard Enki say Shouryou's name and clenched her fist. She suddenly heard footsteps and looked behind only to see Keiki approaching her.

"Keiki?"

Keiki stopped in front of her and said, "You need to check the finances, your majesty." Mariette crossed her arms at Keiki and said, "Call me Mariette." Keiki fell silent. Mariette clenched the mud from the pond in the palm of her hand and threw it at Keiki's face surprising Shouryou and Enki. Keiki stared at Mariette with wide eyes.

Mariette glared at Keiki and yelled, "Why do you always fall silent when I tell you to say my name?" Keiki remained silent as the mud dripped from his face. Mariette stood up abruptly and yelled, "Why won't you say my name?"

Keiki wiped the mud off his face and looked at Mariette with cold eyes that she had never seen before.

"It is improper to call you by your name, so I will not call it," said Keiki. Mariette clenched her fist and glared at Keiki with tears falling from her eyes.

"Just go away, stupid Keiki!" screamed Mariette. Keiki turned away from her and transformed into his Kirin form. He immediately flew off leaving his clothes on the ground.

Mariette was crying uncontrollably with Shouryou and Enki trying to calm her down. Shouryou petted her head and said, "It looks like Keiki not saying her name has reached its peak." Enki nodded in agreement.

Yoko kneeled down in front of Mariette and said, "Please don't cry, Mariette." Yoko wanted to pet her head too, but her hand went through her. Yoko clenched her fist and said, "I wish I could touch her."

Hours had passed since Keiki flew off. Mariette was in her office balancing the finances. Mariette finished her job and stretched up.

"Finished," said Mariette in relief. Mariette suddenly remembered what she did to Keiki and began to sulk.

"I'm the worst," said Mariette sadly. Mariette walked out of her office. She walked to down the hall until she reached a balcony. She walked onto the balcony and saw the stars glittering in the night sky.

"Beautiful," whispered Mariette. Mariette heard footsteps and turned around only to see Wuya approaching her.

"Wuya."

Wuya walked to her side and said, "I heard from Enki on what happened. I can't believe that you threw mud at Keiki's face." Mariette looked down sadly.

"I shouldn't have done that," said Mariette sadly. Wuya smirked and said, "Well I don't blame you. Sometimes I want to throw a spear at him." Mariette laughed at Wuya's comment. Wuya smiled at Mariette and said, "Now that's the smile I want to see."

Wuya patted Mariette's head and said, "Keiki will come back soon, so rest a bit." Mariette nodded and began to follow Wuya from the balcony.

They headed into Mariette's room. Mariette removed her necklace with Toshi's ring on it and placed it on her side table. Mariette was going to undress, until she felt something grab at her heart. Mariette paused in her actions making Wuya confused.

"Mariette?"

Mariette immediately ran out of her room with Wuya chasing after her.

"Where are you going, Mariette?" called out Wuya. Mariette didn't look at Wuya as she ran. Mariette clenched her fist as she ran. She caught sight of the balcony and whispered, "Keiki."

Mariette leapt off the balcony causing Wuya to scream.

"Mariette!" screamed Wuya in horror as she ran to the balcony edge.

Mariette fell through the clouds around the palace. Mariette remembered Keiki and clenched her eyes.

"Keiki!"

Mariette gave off a glow and transformed into a Kirin that was completely black. Her clothes fell to the ground below, while she flew up in her Kirin form. Mariette emerged from the clouds and looked at herself.

_What happened to me?_

She then stared down at the balcony, where Wuya was crying.

"Wuya."

Wuya looked up and was shocked to see the black Kirin flying in the air.

"I'll be right back, Wuya," said Mariette. With that, she flew through the air in her Kirin form. Wuya looked in the direction Mariette flew with wide eyes.

"Was that Mariette?"

Wuya placed a hand to her mouth in shock and whispered, "Mariette's a Kirin?"

Yoko stared at Mariette's Kirin form as she flew with wide eyes.

"How is this possible?"

Mariette flew toward the kingdom with worry in her eyes. She flew into the kingdom and searched everywhere.

"Where are you Keiki?" she asked herself. Mariette flew over the woods and suddenly caught the scent of blood. Mariette felt her strength leave her a moment, but immediately regained it. She flew to the source of the blood and found Keiki in his Kirin form lying in a pool of blood.

Mariette went to his side and nudged him with her nose.

"Keiki?" said Mariette. Keiki opened his eyes weakly and looked at Mariette in her Kirin form.

"Who are you?" asked Keiki weakly. Mariette smiled and said, "I thought you would recognize my voice Keiki." Keiki's eyes widen in surprise.

"Your majesty?"

Mariette nodded.

"How?" asked Keiki in disbelief. Mariette shrugged and said, "I sensed something was wrong with you and jumped off my own balcony. When I said your name, I changed into this form." Keiki stared at her in disbelief.

Mariette stared at the state Keiki was in and asked, "How did this happen?"

"I ran into a Youma and it coughed blood at me. I was surprised that it just left," said Keiki weakly. Mariette shook her head and said, "Just be glad that you're alive, Keiki." Mariette nudged his side and asked, "Can you fly?"

"Not very well," admitted Keiki. Mariette nudged his side and said, "I'll support you, so let's go." Keiki nodded and struggled to his feet with blood dripping around him.

Mariette supported his side and flew into the air with him. She looked at Keiki as they flew and said, "You owe me one." Keiki nodded.

They flew all the way to the palace and landed in the clearing where Wuya was waiting with Usagi and Yuki. They landed on the ground. Mariette transformed back into her human form and cradled Keiki's head in her lap.

Wuya, Yuki, and Usagi ran to Mariette in concern. Wuya hugged Mariette and asked, "Are you all right?" Mariette nodded and looked down at Keiki.

"But Keiki needs to go to the infirmary," said Mariette. Wuya stared at Mariette and asked, "How did you become a Kirin?"

Mariette looked down and said, "I don't know." Yuki and Usagi nudged Mariette on both sides in concern. Mariette giggled and said, "I'm fine guys."

"Mariette?"

Mariette, Wuya, Yuki, and Usagi looked up only to see Tenshi, Rai, Narumi, and Hitaki running toward them in concern. Wuya looked at Mariette and said, "I told them I couldn't find you and they searched around the palace." Mariette nodded.

The four generals reached Mariette and were about to ask if she was all right, but froze when they noticed that she wasn't wearing any clothes. They blushed and immediately turned away. Mariette cocked her head at them confusingly.

"Is something wrong?" asked Mariette. Wuya glared at the boys and said, "You guys better turn away." Wuya looked at Mariette and handed her a blanket to cover herself. Mariette gave a small blush and wrapped it around her body.

Mariette then looked down at Keiki who was slowly losing consciousness and said, "Turn into your human form, so it will be easier to carry you." Keiki nodded as he transformed back into his human form. Mariette covered him with half of the blanket Wuya gave her. Keiki looked at her and whispered, "Thank you, Mariette."

Mariette blushed when she heard Keiki say her name and then smiled. She hugged Keiki as he fell unconscious and whispered, "Thank you, Keiki." Wuya and the others helped Keiki and Mariette to their feet and brought them to the infirmary, so they could heal.

Yoko watched them leave and asked, "So Mariette really is a Kirin?"

"Watch and learn, your majesty."

Yoko nodded wondering what would happen next.


	34. Chapter 33: The Secret of Mariette Revea

**(Disclaimer: The Twelve Kingdom Characters belong solely to** **Fuyumi Ono, but Mariette and the other unknown characters I am writing about belong to me. If this disclaimer is wrong, then please do not sue me.)**

**Chapter 33: The Secret of Mariette Revealed**

When the sun arose in the kingdom, Mariette headed to Mount Ho on Yuki. Keiki was still feeling weak because of the blood that had covered him, so he remained back at the palace. Mariette had instructed to stay behind as well.

They soon reached Mount Ho and landed in front of the gate. Mariette leaped of Yuki's back and banged against the gate.

"Open the gate or I will break in. You know that I can!" screamed out Mariette. The gate opened revealing a Nyosen.

"Why are you here, your majesty Kei?" asked the Nyosen. Mariette looked at her seriously and said, "I want to speak to the Gods. I want to know why I turned into a Kirin."

Nyosen looked at Mariette and then bowed down her head.

"As you wish, your majesty," said the Nyosen. Mariette and Yuki followed the Nyosen all the way to the buildings of Mount Ho. They reached the steps that led to the building that made Mariette queen. The Nyosen looked at Yuki and said, "He will have to stay down here for now." Mariette nodded and ventured up the steps by herself.

She soon reached the doors of the building and pushed it open. She walked into the white void of the building a glared upward.

"Why have you come, queen of Kei?"

"How did I become a Kirin?" asked Mariette. There was silence and then a voice said, "Because that was the way you were born."

"But I was born a half-beast. How am I a Kirin too?"

"Mariette you are known as a Kokki, a Kirin of good luck, and you were given more power than any other Kirin. You were originally meant to be a second opinion for choosing a ruler."

"Second opinion?" asked Mariette in confusion.

"That is correct. Kirins can only bow fully to their own rulers, but you can bow to any true ruler. If you can bow to any other Kirin's ruler then they have chosen a true ruler, who will rule forever."

Mariette remembered how she was able to bow to Shouryou when she was younger and smiled.

"So Shouryou was a true ruler," said Mariette happily. She held her hands together.

"So I am really a Kirin, but why do I appear half-beast?" asked Mariette.

"You were placed as a half-beast to hide your Kirin blood. It was to be on the safe side."

Mariette clenched her hands together tighter and asked, "How did I end up in Hourai then?"

"The storm caught your fruit and blew you away. The Nyokai protecting your fruit died in the storm as well, so she couldn't retrieve you."

Yoko remembered the Ranka that fell off the Shashinboku and whispered, "So that Ranka was Mariette all along."

Mariette smiled weakly and said, "So the reason why I couldn't stand blood before; why I couldn't bow properly; why I hated it when people touched my forehead, and why I was able to understand creatures was because I was a Kirin?"

"That is correct."

Mariette looked up and asked, "Why did I become queen then?"

"You had more potential than anyone in the Kingdom, so you becoming queen of Kei was not a mistake."

Mariette smiled and asked, "Will my relationship with the others change?"

"That's for you to decide, queen of Kei."

Mariette smiled and bowed slightly.

"Thank you for telling me and I will rule the Kingdom wisely," said Mariette. With that, Mariette left the white void.

Yoko watched Mariette leave and noticed the smile upon her lips. Yoko smiled and said, "Keep ruling, Mariette."


	35. Chapter 34: Wuya’s Short Lesson

**(Disclaimer: The Twelve Kingdom Characters belong solely to** **Fuyumi Ono, but Mariette and the other unknown characters I am writing about belong to me. If this disclaimer is wrong, then please do not sue me.)**

**Chapter 34: Wuya's Short Lesson**

Yoko shut her eyes as the flash of light appeared before her. Yoko opened her eyes when the light faded and asked, "So how much time?"

"One hundred years."

Yoko gasped in surprise and exclaimed, "It's been that long?"

"That is correct and her companions know of her identity."

Yoko watched as the scene of Mariette's room appeared around her and whispered, "So Mariette managed to rule for one hundred years."

Mariette, who was wearing a pink night gown and looked like she was still sixteen, sat on her bed reading a Japanese translation of the famous Shakespearean play "Romeo and Juliet" with Yuki and Usagi lying down at her feet. Mariette gave out a sigh and said, "Why did Wuya want me to read this?"

Mariette's door suddenly opened revealing Wuya. Wuya closed the door behind her and walked to Mariette. She sat next to Mariette and asked, "Did you read it?"

"I'm reading it, but I don't understand. Why does Romeo say all these things to Juliet when he just met her?" asked Mariette confusingly. Wuya giggled and said, "It's because he is in love with her."

Mariette stared at Wuya and said, "You've been saying love a lot, but why." Wuya looked at Mariette seriously and said, "I have kept you in the dark about love long enough. I promised that I would tell you about love when you were older and you being over a hundred is good enough." Mariette nodded.

Wuya yanked the book out of Mariette's hand and said, "Well the first thing about love is to discover the feeling."

"How does it feel?"

"Well you may feel bubbly in the chest or your heart rate will increase. You face will also start to feel hot," explained Wuya. Mariette nodded.

"You may get these symptoms, but it may not always be love. The way to know if it's love is that you want to be close to that person. You don't want anyone else but that person. You may also call it love sickness."

Mariette nodded and asked, "What do you do when you fall in love?" Wuya pulled out the book and flipped through the pages.

"Well when Romeo and Juliet fell in love they got married," said Wuya. Mariette gasped in surprise, but managed to keep her cat features down.

"You get married when you are in love?" asked Mariette. Wuya nodded and pointed at Mariette's necklace, which still had Toshi's ring on it.

"Toshi was in love with you. That's why he wanted to marry you," explained Wuya. Mariette blushed and looked down at the ring.

"I was going to marry him because he asked, I didn't know he was in love with me," said Mariette as she looked down at the ring.

Wuya smiled and said, "There are also different types of love."

"There is?"

Wuya nodded and said, "There is the young innocent love that grows through the years from when you hanged out as kids and that's called childhood love. Loving them when you first see them is called love at first sight. Loving someone like a sibling is called brotherly love or sisterly love depending on your point of view. Loving someone by just hearing about them is called idolized love. Another type of love would be the infatuation, when you don't want anyone but that person. That actually results in stalking sometimes so be careful of that love type. The last type would be wishful love, which is also called unrequited love. That's when only one person loves the other, while the other doesn't return those feelings. Be careful of that type of love too."

Mariette nodded and asked, "Does love feel that great?" asked Mariette. Wuya nodded and said, "It makes you feel that nothing can stand in your way of happiness."

Mariette smiled at Wuya and asked, "Have you fallen in love before?" Wuya blushed and then smiled. She looked at Mariette and said, "Not telling, Mariette."

Mariette gave a small pout causing Wuya to giggle. Wuya stood up and said, "One more thing. Love comes in symbols too."

"What are the symbols?" asked Mariette curiously.

"Red roses, the heart, a ring, and a kiss," answered Wuya and then left the room. When Wuya left the room, she sighed and said, "I will not tell Mariette the last part of love just yet."

Mariette sat on her bed and then looked at the book. Mariette smiled and said, "I'll finish it later, but I wonder what will happen to their love."

Yoko stared at Mariette and said, "I hope you don't have the same ending as that story."


	36. Chapter 35: Enki and Mariette

**(Disclaimer: The Twelve Kingdom Characters belong solely to** **Fuyumi Ono, but Mariette and the other unknown characters I am writing about belong to me. If this disclaimer is wrong, then please do not sue me.)**

**Chapter 35: Enki and Mariette**

Mariette walked through her garden humming a song that she used to sing in her past in a white dress. Mariette suddenly heard purring and looked toward her pond, where Yuki was sleeping. Mariette approached Yuki and sat next to him. She petted his head making him purr more. Mariette giggled as she petted him.

"You look happy, Mariette."

Mariette turned around and saw Enki leaning against one of the pillars of the palace. Mariette smiled at him.

"Hi, En-Chan."

Enki went to her side and sat next to her. Mariette looked at Enki and asked, "So what brings you here? Did Shouryou visit the palace unexpectedly again?" Enki shook his head.

"He wanted to, but I forced him to stay in En because he needed to fix some issues in the Kingdom," said Enki.

"So why are you here?" asked Mariette curiously. Enki hugged his legs and said, "I just needed to know something. It's been bothering me for a while now."

Mariette cocked her head at him.

"What do you want to know?"

Enki stared into the pond and asked, "Did you notice how Shouryou acts around you?" Mariette smiled and said, "He always acts nice around me and sometimes gives me flowers."

"Well you are the only one he will act that way to," said Enki. Mariette blinked in confusion.

"Before Shouryou met you, he would move from one woman to another. It disgusted me, but then he met you. After helping you get better in the hotel, he refused to sleep with other women. He would speak about you endlessly when we were alone. When we met you again in Kei, Shouryou would always want to visit you."

Enki clenched his fist and asked, "Do you know why he does that?" Mariette thought a while and shook her head.

"Why does he do that?" asked Mariette eager to hear the answer. Enki looked at Mariette seriously and said, "Because ever since he first saw you, he's been in love with you." Mariette was silent for a long while and then gasped in surprise with a blush forming on her face. Mariette had more control on her cat features, so her ears and tail didn't pop out.

"Shouryou loves me?" asked Mariette in disbelief. Enki nodded and said, "He told me before that he wanted to marry you, but was willing to wait until you were ready." Mariette was blushing madly when she heard the news.

"I had no idea," whispered Mariette. Enki looked at her seriously and said, "I know, so now that you know, tell me. Are you in love with him?" Mariette thought awhile as her blush faded.

"I love him, but as a father figure. I'm sorry," said Mariette sadly. Enki stared at Mariette and held her hand making Mariette confused.

"What about me?"

"En-Chan?"

Enki leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips. Mariette was frozen as a statue when Enki kissed her. Enki pulled away from her with a light blush against his cheeks and said, "Sorry, Mariette." Enki jumped away from Mariette transforming into his Kirin form and flew into the sky. Mariette watched him fly completely confused.

As Enki flew he couldn't stop thinking about what he did.

_Why couldn't I say it? She's a Kirin too, so it should be all right for me to say it. I just had to say that I love her._

Mariette stared up at the sky and placed her hand to her lips.

"En-Chan kissed me?"

Mariette shook her head and said, "It must have been a greeting he learned." Mariette remembered the warmness of his lips and blushed.

_Or maybe he loves me too, but it can't be._

Mariette stood up and walked into her palace leaving Yuki in the garden.

Yoko watched Mariette walk into the palace.

"So Enki and Shouryou were in love with her, but how can that be? They never mentioned her."


	37. Chapter 36: Wishes Revealed

**(Disclaimer: The Twelve Kingdom Characters belong solely to** **Fuyumi Ono, but Mariette and the other unknown characters I am writing about belong to me. If this disclaimer is wrong, then please do not sue me.)**

**Chapter 36: Wishes Revealed**

Mariette walked through the hall of her palace completely in a daze. Mariette kept remembering what Enki said and did and shook her head.

"I'll be fine," whispered Mariette.

"Mariette?"

Mariette flinched and turned around only to see Tenshi looking at her confusingly with two books in his hands.

"Tenshi."

Tenshi walked up to her and asked, "Is something wrong?" Mariette looked down sadly and asked, "What would you do if someone confessed to you unexpectedly?" Tenshi looked at Mariette completely confused.

"Did someone confess to you?" asked Tenshi. Mariette nodded. Tenshi dropped his books to the ground. Mariette gasped in surprise. She kneeled down to the ground and began to gather the books. She stood back up and held the books to him.

"You should be more careful Tenshi," said Mariette. Tenshi took the books and said, "I'm sorry, but tell me who confessed to you." Mariette gave a small blush and said, "Well the person didn't actually confess to me face to face. It was Enki who told me that Shouryou loved me."

"So the king of En?"

Mariette nodded and added, "I think En-Chan might be in love with me too." Tenshi clenched the books in his hand.

"What makes you think that?" asked Tenshi. Mariette rubbed the back of her head sheepishly and said, "Well he kissed me and Wuya told me that was one of the symbols of love."

Tenshi fell silent. Mariette looked at Tenshi confusingly.

"Are you all right, Tenshi?"

Tenshi looked at Mariette seriously and said, "Reject them." Mariette blinked in confusion.

"Reject?"

"Don't return their feelings of love to you. Please reject them," said Tenshi in a desperate voice. Mariette noticed that Tenshi was acting strange.

"Tenshi, why are you acting like this?" asked Mariette in concern. Tenshi smirked at Mariette and asked, "Do you remember what my wish was many years ago?" Mariette nodded.

"You wanted to remain young."

Tenshi nodded and asked, "Do you know the real reason behind that wish?"

"Reason?"

Tenshi dropped the books again and hugged Mariette making her even more confused.

"Tenshi?"

"I wanted to stay young because I wanted to be with you," whispered Tenshi. Mariette's eyes widen in surprise.

"Many years ago, I met you in my hotel and heard you sing for the very first time. I fell in love with your voice and your innocense. I even gave you roses to give you a hint of my love, but you didn't understand. You were definitely still a child. When you left and time went by, I began to long to see you again. I looked in the mirror one day and saw that I was starting to look different from when you first saw me. I wanted you to love me, but not as an old man, so I sold my hotel and went to Mount Ho to try and become king. I saw you again and fell deeper in love with you, but then you became queen. I thought you were farther away from me now, but then I became the Chousai and was able to remain by your side. I decided to keep silent about my feelings until I knew you were ready, but…"

Tenshi hugged her tighter with tears coming out of his eyes.

"I won't keep silent if it means losing you to someone else."

Mariette was frozen as Tenshi hugged her. Tenshi looked at Mariette deep into her eyes with a small blush against his cheek. He kissed her on the lips causing Mariette's eyes to widen in surprise. Tears streamed down his eyes as he kissed her.

Tenshi pulled away from her lips and whispered, "I love you, Mariette. My most desirable wish in this world is to have you for myself." Mariette turned a shade of crimson. Mariette pushed him away softly and ran down the hall.

Tenshi looked down at his fallen books sadly and whispered, "I love you."

Mariette ran all the way to her office. She ran in and shut the door behind her. Mariette staggered to her chair. She sat down slowly and touched her lips. She remembered when she first met Tenshi in the hotel; when he gave her red roses; and the way he kissed her in the hallway. Mariette blushed deeply.

"Why couldn't I see that he felt that way toward me," said Mariette in exasperation.

Mariette's door suddenly opened making her look up. In her doorway stood Rai. Mariette sighed in relief.

"You can come in, Rai," said Mariette. Rai nodded and walked in. He walked up to her desk and held up a flower.

"Look what I found in the garden," said Rai happily. Mariette stared at the flower in his hand and smiled.

"Isn't that an orchid?" asked Mariette. Rai nodded and smiled at the flower.

"I saw this flower and remembered the times in Hourai. When you were still there with me," said Rai.

Mariette giggled and said, "I remember that I used to gather the orchids in the hills near our village. I used to weave them together and use them as a crown for you." Rai nodded.

"I tried to make one before, but it kept falling apart," said Rai with crossed arms. Mariette giggled and said, "I remember that you kept yelling at flowers to stay together." Rai and Mariette laughed together.

Rai looked back at the flower and placed it on the side of Mariette's hair. Rai smiled at Mariette and said, "This orchid will have to make up for the crown I couldn't make for you back then."

Mariette placed a delicate hand on the orchid and smiled.

"Thank you, Rai."

Rai stared at Mariette and asked, "Do you remember when we met again in Kei?" Mariette nodded.

"I met you in the alleyway, but of course I didn't recognize you," said Mariette. Rai smiled at her and said, "When I met you again I was extremely happy. I remember when I saw you fall off the cliff, I thought you were dead. I blamed myself for it."

Rai looked down sadly and said, "I felt depressed for so long until I couldn't take it anymore. I went to the cliff and jumped hoping to die."

Mariette looked at Rai with wide eyes.

"You tried to kill yourself, but why?" asked Mariette in concern.

"Because I wanted to be with you."

Rai chuckled and said, "I ended up in the twelve kingdoms instead and tried to make a living there hoping that you were there too. Three years living there and I finally find you."

Mariette smiled at Rai and said, "I'm glad I met you again, Rai." Rai nodded in agreement. He stared at Mariette and gave a quick peck on her lips making Mariette confused.

Rai smiled at Mariette warmly and said, "I will only love you, Mariette." With that, Rai left the room. Mariette stared at her door and began to blush.

"Rai loves me too?"

Mariette clenched her head and said, "Why did Rai say that so suddenly?" Mariette remembered her times with Rai in Hourai and sighed.

"His type of love must definitely be childhood love," whispered Mariette. Mariette shook her head and began to work on random paper work to take her mind off of Rai.

After hours of working, Mariette placed her work down and stretched her arms.

"That made me feel better," said Mariette as she stood up from her chair. She walked out of her office and strolled down the hall. She suddenly heard yelling in another room and leaned toward its door.

It didn't take Mariette long to realize that it was Narumi yelling.

"Why are you going to give Mariette that ring?"

Mariette's eyes widen in surprise and whispered, "Ring?"

"If I give her this ring, then maybe she can finally let go of her ex-fiance and stop comparing me to him."

Mariette stared at the door realizing that the other speaker was Hitaki.

"Giving her that ring won't change anything. She will only see you as that guy."

"I don't want that. I want her to see me for me."

There was silence for a while, then Mariette heard Narumi ask, "Do you love Mariette?"

"Yes. I loved her ever since I first saw her in the Shusei tent. I was serious when I said that I wanted to marry her back in my tent."

Mariette placed a hand to her mouth in shock.

"So that ring is supposed to be like a proposal?" asked Narumi.

"That's right."

"Why did you wait for this long?" yelled Narumi.

"I was afraid, but after waiting this long, I am brave enough to ask her."

Mariette suddenly heard a punching noise causing her to gasp in surprise.

"I won't let you have her!" screamed Narumi. There was silence and then Hitaki asked, "Are you saying that you want her more?"

"I love her more than you do, monkey," said Narumi angrily. Mariette stepped away from the door in shock.

Mariette ran down the hall in tears and redness against her cheek.

"Why them too?"

Mariette ran into her room and shut the door tightly behind her. Mariette fell onto her bed with tears in her eyes.

"Why?"

Mariette looked at her side table and saw a letter on it. She picked the letter up and saw the signature of Yue.

"I guess Usagi placed this here," said Mariette when she noticed Usagi's teeth marks on it. Mariette opened the letter and began to read it.

_Mariette,_

_How are you doing? I heard that your kingdom is about to become one of the riches in the twelve kingdoms. That is a great achievement. I plan to visit some time this month, so make sure to be prepared. I hope you like my small present._

_Love,_

_Yue, king of Kou_

Mariette stared at the letter and focused on the word love. Mariette shook her head. She shook the envelope of the letter and saw a flower shaped like a heart fall out of it. Mariette stared at the heart shaped flower and remembered one of the symbols of love.

"Does this mean that Yue loves me too?" said Mariette with a blush against her cheek. Mariette shook her head and flopped onto her bed. She noticed another letter not in an envelope on her table and picked it up.

It read:

_Mariette,_

_I visited your room without your permission and I apologize for that, but I wanted to ask you something. I don't have the courage to see you face to face, so can you please tell me by letter what you think of me? I know it sounds strange for me to ask you this after so long, but I didn't want to surprise you too suddenly. I never want you to feel troubled by my words, so I'll tell you on paper. I love you ever since you saved Rokuta from death. Just don't tell anyone else about what I wrote, especially Rokuta, the Kirin, because I know for a fact that he loves you too. I just wanted you to know, so I hope to see you soon, Mariette._

_Love, _

_Kouya_

"Why me?" said Mariette after reading the second letter.

Mariette thought of all the confessions she heard today and the signs of love she had discovered from them and hugged her pillow close to her chest.

"I love them, but not like that."

Yoko stared at Mariette and said, "It must be hard for Mariette to learn all this from them all at once."


	38. Chapter 37: Mariette’s Realization

**(Disclaimer: The Twelve Kingdom Characters belong solely to** **Fuyumi Ono, but Mariette and the other unknown characters I am writing about belong to me. If this disclaimer is wrong, then please do not sue me.)**

**Chapter 37: Mariette's Realization**

Mariette walked around her garden after recovering from all the confessions she received. Mariette found Yuki and Usagi near her pond and sat between them.

"Hi guys."

Yuki and Usagi licked her cheeks making her giggle. Mariette petted their heads and asked, "Am I a bad person?'

Yuki and Usagi looked at her confusingly.

"What do you mean, Mariette?" asked Yuki. Mariette looked down sadly and said, "I heard a lot of confessions from my friends today, but I know for a fact that I can't love them the way they want me to." Mariette felt a tear fall from her eyes.

Usagi licked the tear away and said, "Just love them the way you are doing now." Mariette gave a small nod. Yuki and Usagi saw that she was still sad.

Yuki suddenly remembered something and said, "I heard that Kishi is going to visit soon." Mariette burst into a smile and said, "Really?" Yuki and Usagi nodded. Mariette smiled brightly and said, "It's been a while since I saw him. I hope he's doing fine."

Usagi and Yuki smiled at her and said, "We love to see you smile, Mariette." Mariette stared at them and then giggled.

"Thanks, guys."

Mariette hugged them as she smiled brightly.

Mariette left their sides and walked on one of her bridges around her palace. She thought of the others and sighed.

"How should I tell them that I don't love them like that?" Mariette asked herself. She suddenly tripped on a loose plank of wood. She fell to the ground and groaned in pain. She sat up and said, "Today really isn't my day."

"Mariette?"

Mariette flinched and looked up. She was relieved when she saw that it was just Keiki. Mariette smiled at Keiki and said, "Hello, Keiki." Keiki held his hand to her.

"You shouldn't lie here, Mariette," said Keiki. Mariette gave a small pout and said, "I just fell." Keiki helped her to her feet and said, "Then you must be clumsy." Mariette pouted.

"I am not," retaliated Mariette. Keiki smiled at Mariette and said, "Fine, you are not clumsy." Mariette blushed at Keiki's smile and then shook her head.

"Do you need to go somewhere, Keiki?" asked Mariette. Keiki nodded and said, "I was planning on going to Mount Ho to see the Nyosens. It has been a while since I last saw them."

Mariette felt sad when she heard that Keiki was leaving. Keiki saw Mariette's sadden face and placed a hand under her chin.

"Don't look so sad, Mariette," whispered Keiki. Mariette felt her face flush as she stared into Keiki's eyes. Her heart began to beat rapidly as well.

Keiki pulled away from her and began to walk away. Mariette stared at Keiki's back and placed a hand to her heart. She remembered Wuya's words and clenched her heart. Mariette began to remember the first time she met Keiki, how she always wanted him to say her name, and all the times he had been with her.

Mariette looked at Keiki and called out, "Keiki!" Keiki stopped in his tracks and looked back at Mariette.

"What is it Mariette?"

Mariette clenched her hands together as she stared at Keiki.

_I only felt like this toward Keiki since the beginning._

Mariette smiled at Keiki with tears beginning to show in her eyes and said, "Ever since I first saw you, I was in love." Keiki looked at Mariette in surprise.

"I love you, Keiki."

Mariette had said the words that have been struggling to get out all these years. Mariette wiped her tears away and said, "I heard many confessions from the others, but couldn't feel the love they wanted me to feel for them. It was only you that I felt love toward. It was always you."

Keiki stared at Mariette remaining silent. Mariette smiled at Keiki and said, "I know that it was sudden, but this is how I truly feel. I just wanted you to know" Mariette bowed slightly to him and then turned away. She began to walk away, but suddenly felt firm hands on her shoulders. She was turned around and immediately kissed by Keiki on the lips. Mariette's eyes widen in surprise.

Keiki pulled away from her lips and smiled at her.

"I am a Kirin, but I know what love is and I love you more than anything Mariette," said Keiki. Keiki embraced her as he began to kiss her passionately. Mariette felt Keiki's lips and began to kiss back.

Mariette felt a tear escape from her eye as she kissed Keiki with all her love.

_Thank you, Keiki._

Yoko watched the scene and smiled.

"So Keiki and Mariette were in love. I wouldn't have guessed, especially with Keiki's character."

Yoko remembered Keiki when she first saw him and asked, "If Keiki loved Mariette so much, then why did he forget her?"

Yoko suddenly noticed a movement by one of the pillars and peeked behind it. She saw Wuya leaning against the pillar looking downward.

"Why is Wuya here?" said Yoko as she stared at Wuya, who looked like the world had just ended for her.


	39. Chapter 38: The Tragedy Strikes

**(Disclaimer: The Twelve Kingdom Characters belong solely to** **Fuyumi Ono, but Mariette and the other unknown characters I am writing about belong to me. If this disclaimer is wrong, then please do not sue me.)**

**Chapter 38: The Tragedy Strikes**

As the sun rose in the Kingdom of Kei, Mariette began to awake. Mariette opened her eyes only to see Keiki sleeping next to her. Mariette smiled and caressed his cheek.

"Keiki?"

Keiki awoke and smiled when he saw Mariette's face. He wished her a good morning and gave her a small peck on the lips. Mariette blushed. Keiki suddenly reached toward her face. He grabbed hold of one of her cat ears and smiled.

"Looks like your cat features popped out."

Mariette blushed in embarassment and shot up from her bed. She covered her ears as her tail swayed back and forth. She looked at Keiki, who was sitting up on her bed, completely red.

Keiki chuckled and removed her hands from her cat ears. He tucked them in and then ran his fingers in her hair.

"You're beautiful no matter what you are," said Keiki and tucked in her tail as well. Mariette smiled with a blush still on her cheek. Mariette and Keiki hugged feeling the love of the other.

Mariette suddenly heard a knock on her door and released Keiki. Mariette straightened up her clothes and looked toward her door.

"Come in," said Mariette. The door opened revealing one of her female servants.

"Mariette, I was told that you need to complete some paper work for today," reported the servant. Mariette nodded and thanked the servant as well. The servant left the room.

Mariette looked back at Keiki and said, "When my work is done, I will tell the others about us, so please wait, Keiki." Keiki nodded and gave her a goodbye kiss.

Mariette left her room and walked down the hall toward her office. Mariette entered her office and leaned against the door frame. Mariette remembered the night she confessed to Keiki and burst into a huge smile with a blush against her cheek.

"This is just amazing," said Mariette happily. Mariette suddenly remembered when she felt Keiki's lips for the first time a hundred years ago in the infirmary by accident and giggled.

"I'm definitely counting that time as my first kiss," said Mariette in total bliss. Mariette stared at her paper work on her desk. Mariette gave a small nod and immediately started working determined to tell the others the good news.

The work load took longer than Mariette thought. When Mariette had finished the last pile of work, it was already night. Mariette gave out a sigh and walked out of her office. Mariette was feeling tired, so she headed to her garden.

As Mariette walked toward her garden across her bridge, she looked up at the night sky, which was filled with shining stars. Mariette smiled and said, "I guess I'll tell the guys tomorrow."

"Tell them what?"

Mariette looked in front of her and saw Wuya in her path. Mariette smiled when she saw Wuya and ran toward her. Mariette embraced Wuya happily.

"Hi Wuya," said Mariette happily. Wuya smirked and said, "Nice to see you too, Mariette." Mariette pulled away from Wuya and said, "I have to tell you something."

Wuya turned away from Mariette and said, "Tell me in the garden." Mariette nodded and followed Wuya down the path.

They reached the garden and stood next to the pond. Wuya looked at Mariette and asked, "What did you want to tell me?"

Mariette smiled at Wuya and said, "Because of your lesson, I finally realized my feelings for Keiki. I told him that I was in love with him and he confessed to me too. He even kissed me." Mariette was blushing when she thought of Keiki.

Wuya stared down into the pond and said, "I already know." Mariette looked at Wuya confusingly.

"I saw you last night with Keiki when I was patrolling the castle," admitted Wuya. Mariette cocked her head at Wuya and asked, "So you saw us?" Wuya nodded. Wuya looked at Mariette with a weak smile and said, "I saw everything."

"Wuya?"

Wuya grabbed Mariette's shoulders roughly and asked, "What about Toshi? Didn't we promise that we would always be together to make up for him not marrying you?" Mariette stared at Wuya with wide eyes.

Wuya trembled and said, "Why are you with that Kirin? You should be with me not him." Mariette pushed Wuya away.

"What's wrong with you, Wuya? You're not acting like yourself," said Mariette as she stared at her trembling friend.

Wuya gripped the handle of her sword making Mariette confused. Wuya drew her sword as tears began to fall from her eyes.

Yoko watched the scene in horror.

"Don't tell me…"

Wuya looked at Mariette with crazed eyes and screamed, "I won't let him have you!" Wuya ran at Mariette and impaled her in the stomach. Mariette's mouth flew open with choking noises.

"NO!" screamed Yoko.

Wuya pulled the sword out of Mariette's stomach roughly. Mariette placed a hand on her wound. Mariette coughed out crimson blood as tears began to appear in her eyes. Mariette looked at Wuya in shock.

"Why?" asked Mariette weakly with blood dripping from her lips. Wuya looked at Mariette as she gripped her blood soaked sword.

"You asked me before if I ever fell in love. Well I fell in love with Toshi and you. I lost Toshi and now I was about to lose you to that darn Kirin," explained Wuya. Wuya stared at her sword with tears flowing from her eyes and said, "With this Touki, I will make sure that will never happen."

Wuya stabbed Mariette in the heart causing Mariette to gasp in pain. Mariette fell to the ground with the sword still in her heart. Wuya gripped the handle of the sword as she cried. Blood flowed around Mariette's body and some landed in the pond dying it red. Mariette was still breathing as Wuya cried over her.

"Mariette?"

Wuya looked up and saw Keiki approaching from inside the palace. Keiki spotted Wuya and felt his eyes widen in shock when he saw Mariette on the ground with Wuya's sword in her heart.

"Mariette!" screamed Keiki as he ran toward her. He caught the scent of Mariette's blood and felt his strength begin to leave him. Keiki shook his head as he struggled to get to Mariette. He fell to the ground near Mariette. He looked at Mariette, who was still breathing, and reached out to her. He touched the ground near her covering his hand in her blood.

"Please no," said Keiki weakly. Wuya glared down at Keiki and said, "I won't let you have her." Wuya yanked the sword out of Mariette's heart sending blood flying. The blood landed on the ground around Mariette and on Keiki and Wuya. Keiki cringed.

Keiki crawled to Mariette weakly and held her in his arms. He looked down at her and noticed that her breathing was starting to slow down. He glared at Wuya and screamed, "How could you?"

Wuya gripped the sword in her hand as blood dripped from it. Wuya showed an empty smile with blood stains on her face.

"I did it for Mariette," whispered Wuya. Keiki felt tears begin to fall from his eyes as he held Mariette.

They suddenly heard running footsteps and looked toward the palace. The four generals, soldiers, and Mariette's two beasts arrived at the scene when they heard Keiki scream out before and were shocked to see the grusome scene.

Rai was the first to notice Mariette's bloody body. The color in his face drained. He ran toward Mariette screaming out her name. The others saw Mariette too and ran to her. They towered over Keiki and Mariette stepping in the puddles of blood around them.

Narumi looked at Mariette's bloody body with tear filled eyes and asked, "How did this happen?" Keiki glared toward Wuya. They looked back at Wuya, who was beginning to stagger.

"You did this?" asked Hitaki in disbelief. Wuya began to laugh as her last bit of sanity left her.

"I did it for her; I did it for her," said Wuya repeatedly. Tenshi glared at Wuya and pointed at her.

"Arrest her!" ordered Tenshi. The soldiers nodded and grabbed hold of Wuya. They led her into the palace roughly.

Tenshi clenched his fist and said, "We will give her the gravest punishment for her sin." The others nodded in agreement.

"Please don't."

They all looked down at Mariette, who was struggling to breath in Keiki's arms. Keiki looked at Mariette worriedly.

"Mariette?"

Mariette looked up at Tenshi and the others with tear filled eyes.

"Please don't hurt Wuya," said Mariette between gasps. Tenshi clenched his fist and nodded.

Mariette coughed out blood. She looked at Keiki weakly and touched his cheek with her blood soaked hand. Keiki had tears flowing from his eyes as he looked down at Mariette. Mariette smiled brightly at him with blood on the side of her lips and said, "I will always love you, Keiki." Mariette closed her eyes with a smile still on her lips.

Mariette's hand fell from Keiki's face and her wounded heart finally stopped beating. Keiki burst out crying as he hugged Mariette's body close not caring that the blood was like poison to him.

The others were crying uncontrollably. Yuki and Usagi cried out in their agony of losing Mariette.

Throughout the twelve kingdoms the cry of the Hakuchi in the palace of Kei could be heard. It cried out saying, repeatedly, "The Queen of Kei is dead." It then fell off its pearch dead.

The twelve kingdoms were filled with silence at the sudden cry of the bird.

Shouryou in the kingdom of En was staring out of his balcony with wide eyes.

"It can't be."

Enki, who was on the roof, was equally in shock. Enki shook his head repeatedly and clenched his head.

"No, no."

Yue was in Kou kneeling on the ground staring outside his window as tears began to escape from his eyes.

"Please no."

Kouya was in Mount Ho staring up at the sky with Rokuta right next to him. Kouya fell on all four crying uncontrollably.

Kishi, in the woods of Kei, was trembling. He gave out a cry of agony that radiated throughout the woods.

The entire kingdom of Kei burst into tears when they came to the realization that their queen had died.

Keiki cried as he hugged Mariette. He suddenly noticed the smile on her lips and whispered her name. He kissed her softly on the lips as he felt the sadness begin to consume him.

Yoko was crying uncontrollably as she watched the scene. Yoko fell to her knees as she cried.

"Mariette."


	40. Chapter 39: The Gods' Gift

**(Disclaimer: The Twelve Kingdom Characters belong solely to** **Fuyumi Ono, but Mariette and the other unknown characters I am writing about belong to me. If this disclaimer is wrong, then please do not sue me.)**

**Chapter 39: The Gods' Gift**

The scene of Mariette's death faded leaving Yoko in a black abyss. Yoko was slowly beginning to stop crying.

"Please stop crying, your majesty."

Yoko wiped her tears away and looked up sadly.

"So that's how Mariette died?" asked Yoko.

"That is correct."

Yoko clenched her hand and said, "I saw it till the end, so tell me why she was erased."

"After Mariette's death, the kingdom of Kei slowly began to crumble. Wuya's sin of killing Mariette was so great; we decided to place the Kirin disease, Shitsudou, on her. She died in just a day and the servants of Mariette dumped her body in the ocean.

Afterwards, Tenshi, Rai, Narumi, and Hitaki canceled their contracts leaving the palace forever. The Kirin, Keiki, also lost any form of emotion and refused to choose a new ruler for Kei.

Yuki and Usagi starved themselves to death and Kishi lost all of his sanity causing him to attack the people of Kei.

Shouryou, the king of En, also lost his will to rule and his kingdom started to crumble. His Kirin, Enki, was affected by the Kirin disease, because of Shouryou's poor ruling. Enki had lost the will to live and was willing to die claiming that he would see Mariette's smile again.

Yue, the king of Kou, lost his will to live as well, and was going to commit suicide, but his Kirin, Kourin, stopped him repeatedly. His lost will to live affected his kingdom. One day, he finally succeeded in killing himself making the twelve kingdoms lose another ruler.

Kouya attempted to kill himself, but his Youma, Rokuta, was able to save him. Kouya refused to do his duties as a God or magician trying repeatedly to end his life. The kingdom of Kei lost all hope and it was beginning to affect the other kingdoms as well.

The twelve kingdoms were in chaos because of Mariette's death, so we did the only thing we could think of."

"You erased her from the legends," said Yoko.

"That is correct. We made it seem that Tatsu-ou had ruled longer and erased Mariette completely from the people's memories. The Kingdoms went back to their original forms and Keiki chose a new ruler later on."

Yoko felt tears fall from her eyes and said, "They all loved her, but now they don't know that she even existed."

Yoko glared upward and asked, "Why show me this? Why did you show me the life of Mariette?"

There was silence and then she heard a voice say, "Because we wanted to know how you felt toward her." Yoko looked up filled with confusion.

"How I felt?"

"That is correct."

Yoko clenched her fist and said, "I feel sad. I watched Mariette all this time, but there was nothing I could do to help her. I wanted to tell her that she was doing a good job and I wanted to comfort her when she was feeling sad. I wanted to touch her to show that I was there."

Yoko began to cry and said, "Watching her all this time, I wanted to say that I love her. Almost like a child."

"That is what we wanted to hear, your majesty."

Yoko blinked in confusion. A bright light appeared above her, but not bright enough to force her to close her eyes. Out of the light emerged a bundle of blanket. It went in front of Yoko and hovered before her. Yoko stared at the bundle filled with confusion.

"What is this?" asked Yoko. Yoko pulled the bundle to her and felt a warmness radiate from it. Yoko removed a piece of the blanket and gasped in surprise.

In the bundle was a sleeping baby with black hair. Yoko looked up in surprise and asked, "A baby?"

"That is correct; a lucky baby girl, who had a strong influence in history."

Yoko looked down at the baby and came to a realization.

"Mariette?"

"That is correct."

Yoko stared down at the baby and asked, "But how? Mariette is dead."

"When Mariette died, we were able to save her spirit. We placed her in a Ranka and kept her here. We waited for years hoping to find someone who would be willing to accept her story and love her."

Yoko looked up and asked, "Do you mean me?"

"You accepted her story and wanted to hold her. That is true love."

The baby in Yoko's arms suddenly awoke and began to cry. Yoko gasped and began to rock the baby. She looked up and asked, "Can I really watch over her?"

"We believe that you will make her a great person for the twelve kingdoms, your majesty."

Yoko nodded and looked down at the crying baby.

"There, there," said Yoko in a soothing voice. The baby slowly stopped crying and looked at Yoko with her bright green eyes. Yoko held the baby at eye level and smiled.

"I will take care of you," said Yoko. The baby giggled and touched Yoko's cheek. Yoko giggled and whispered, "Now I can definitely touch you."

Yoko hugged the baby close and looked up.

"Thank you."

The black void disappeared around Yoko making it clear that her stay was over. Yoko walked out of the building and down the steps with the giggling baby in hand.

When Yoko reached the bottom of the stairs, she saw Keiki waiting for her. Yoko smiled at him and asked, "Have you been waiting?"

Keiki nodded and stated, "You have been gone for three hours and the Nyosen were pestering me to eat." Yoko giggled at Keiki's comment.

Keiki suddenly noticed the baby in Yoko's arms and asked, "What's that?" Yoko showed the smiling baby to Keiki and said, "A gift from the Gods. She's a half-beast and a black Kirin." Keiki gasped in surprise.

"Don't tell me that I was replaced?" asked Keiki in disbelief. Yoko laughed and said, "Of course not. The Gods just want me to watch over her as her new mother." Keiki was filled with confusion.

The baby looked at Keiki and smiled brightly. Keiki stared at the baby confusingly. The baby reached out to Keiki giggling.

Yoko smiled and said, "I think she likes you, Keiki." Keiki held a finger to Mariette. Mariette held his finger still smiling like a flower. Keiki showed a small smile feeling familiar warmth from the baby's hand.

Yoko looked at Keiki and said, "I believe that you and the entire twelve kingdoms will love this child."

Yoko and Keiki began to leave the mountain side by side. Keiki looked down at the baby, who was tugging at Yoko's hair, and asked, "What is her name?"

Yoko smiled and held the baby up toward the shining sun with the baby giggling.

"Mariette."

**The End**

* * *

**KChanDreams: That's all folks.**

**Angel: Please don't do the Looney Toons.**

**KChanDreams: Fine. Anyway, that's the end. I bet some of you weren't expecting that to happen to Mariette, but I always planned to make Mariette die that way.**

**Angel: Yeah, but you didn't plan to make Mariette a baby at first.**

**KChanDreams: You're right about that, but it is a cute twist. Anyway, review the last bit of the story and let me know if you guys want a sequel or a oneshot of this story.**

**Angel: If you guys decide yes, I will most likely be in it and reveal the secret I have been keeping throughtout this story.**

**KChanDreams: Bye guys and read the other story I will be updating in Full Metal Alchemist when I have the time.**


End file.
